


New Love

by RaylouiseB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Cuddles, Daddy Cas, Diapers, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Little Charlie, Love, M/M, Multi, Non Consensual to Consensual Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddler Sammy, Uncle Gabriel, Uncle Michael, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaylouiseB/pseuds/RaylouiseB
Summary: Has been edited and cleaned up :)Being Kidnapped isn't as bad as it seems





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey All,   
> Sorry its been forever since I last posted, I've been ill for a few months. But I am a lot better now and happy to be able to start writing again :-)  
> A big thank you to ambersagen for being my beta, you are just awesome xxx
> 
>  
> 
> Its story does contain kidnapping in the beginning I have added a rape and non-con warning but there is no rape in my story what so ever..

Groaning as slowly awakened, Dean felt stinging in his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the lights above his head. Lifting his head, he tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn’t move his body. Moving his hands slightly he could feel something soft rub against his fingers and when he turned his head to the side Dean felt the same softness against his check.

Tilting his head up he saw nothing but a pale blue around him. He soon came to realise that he was wrapped up tight in a soft blue blanket. Trying to move, Dean started to panic. The last thing he remembered was that he had fallen asleep in his sleeping bag in the damp corner of the church’s arch way. He didn’t know how he got here, wherever here was, but he knew he had to do something.

“Hey hello, someone please help me!” Dean called out, but all that came out of his mouth was a muffed babble. Trying again he made the same noise. “Why can’t I talk?” he thought. Wriggling as much as he could Dean screamed as he went crazy trying to get loose from his claustrophobic prison.

With all the noise he was making Dean soon heard footsteps. As they got louder he saw a shadowy figure standing above his head.

“Hello there little one. I see you’ve woken up.” 

Quieting down, Dean looked up to see a man looking down at him. The man looked older than him, but it couldn’t have been by much. He didn’t look very tall ether, but Dean couldn’t really tell as he was lying on his back. The man smiled as he pushed his light brown hair out of his grey eyes. “Did you have a good sleep baby?”

Dean frowned. Why was this man calling him baby? He’s not a baby, he was nineteen.

“I’m not a baby,” Dean glared at the man when he hears himself mumbling again. What the hell had happened to him?

“It’s okay baby, Dean. You’ll be able to talk again soon. It’s all part of the process of getting you ready,” The man smiled down at him as he started to undo the blanket. “My name is Gabriel. I’m here to get you all sorted for your new daddy, baby boy.”

Dean felt his heart stop. What did this Gabriel mean by new daddy?

Feeling the blanket being pulled away, Dean felt his limbs fall to his sides. Wiggling around, he found he still couldn’t move fully. The most he could do was lift his head and wriggle his arms and legs. The man must have done something to him. 

Finally being able to see his body, Dean noticed he was naked apart from something white below his belly. Moving his leg against it Dean heard it crinkle lightly. It didn’t feel uncomfortable, if anything it felt soft and slightly warm. Coming out of his thoughts Dean watched Gabriel move down to his lower half.

“Let’s get you out of that wet diaper hmm,” Gabriel said, patting his hand on the white plastic and making it crinkle loader.  
A diaper! Dean froze after hearing that. He was in a diaper...a diaper! And a wet one at that. He didn’t understand. Why was this happening to him. Feeling an outburst of energy Dean started to scream, and as his eyes started to water Dean felt himself being lifted up.

“Shh...baby it’s okay. Such a tried baby...come on calm down.” Gabriel slowly bounced Dean, which made it worse because Dean knew that was what parents did to their crying babies. Feeling anger build up, Dean turned his head into Gabriel’s shoulder. Without even thinking he bit hard into the man’s skin.

Biting down harder when he hears Gabriel cry, Dean suddenly felt himself drop to the floor with a thud. Collapsing onto his back Dean glared up at Gabriel, who was rubbing at the spot Dean’s teeth had been. Gabriel looked down at him, his face was like thunder. Smirking, Dean just glared at the man proudly.

“That was a bad move baby. I think someone needs a bit of extra treatment, might remove your teeth seeing as you don’t use them probably, I wasn’t going to but I think it’s for the best.” 

Deans face dropped he was starting to regret his acting out. Shaking his head, Dean looked up to Gabriel with tears in his eyes “nu….nu.”

“No! Hmm. Are you going to try something like that again?” Gabriel raising his eyebrows, looking serious. Dean shook his head again faster. “Okay then baby…. I was going to let you regain the used of your legs but I’m starting to rethink that idea.” Walking past Dean, Gabriel picked up a readymade syringe. flicking it with his finger Gabriel approached Dean quickly to inject it into the boy’s neck.

Jumping at the sting Dean started to cry again. He really didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to get out. Dean would have wanted to go home, but he had no home to go to. His dad had kicked him out when he just turned sixteen, leaving with his little brother to a different state. Leaving Dean to look after himself, which didn’t end well what with him living on the streets.

Thinking about his dad, Dean cried a bit harder. Why did this man pick him? Dean had heard about other homeless dispersing and never coming back but he never thought it would happen to him.

“It’s going to be okay baby Dean. You’ll like your new daddy. He’s going to love you.” bring him out of his head, Dean realised that Gabriel was talking to him. Still crying, he watched Gabriel remove his wet diaper. Feeling the cool air hit his privates Dean shivered when he felt something even colder wipe around his balls.

Gabriel clean him up quickly. He really didn’t want the new baby to have another tantrum. Placing a clean, thicker diaper under the boy’s bum, Gabriel rubbed diaper cream around Deans small hole and between his legs. Dean’s skin looked a little red and sore. When his brother had told him about Dean he didn’t want to believe that the young boy sold himself for money. 

“Nearly done baby.”

Dean ignored him. Feeling Gabriel’s fingers run across his sensitive skin covered him in goosebumps. For someone who had kidnapped him, Gabriel was surprisingly gentle as he worked.  
Dean couldn’t help but wonder who his so called new daddy was. Maybe he could reason with the man, convince him to let him go, tell him that this was all a misunderstanding, that Dean didn’t want to be a baby. Feeling the blanket being wrapped back round him tightly, Dean looked down at Gabriel to find him holding an overly large pale blue pacifier in his hand. As Gabriel tried to put it in his mouth Dean shook his head, trying to get away from it.

“Come on baby Dean. I think you might like it...come on open wide.” Gabriel rubbed the nipple along Deans lip consigning them to open, but Dean was having none of it. Giving up Gabriel placed his finger and thumb over Deans nose, causing the boy to open his mouth to breathe. Taking a breath, Dean suddenly felt the large rubber nipple. Pushing it with his tongue he tried to push it out, but Gabriel had a good hold on the other end.

“Nu ah baby, keep it in. You can have this or one that I strap to your head. It’s up to you.”  
Dean stop wiggling. He didn’t like the sound of having something strapped to him and Gabriel sounded like he wasn’t messing around. Seeing Gabriel let go Dean kept the paci in his mouth, but didn’t suck on it.

“Good boy,” Gabriel said. Slowly picking him up, Gabriel placed Dean in his arms, resting the boy’s head in its crock. “Let’s go find your new daddy, baby boy. I know he is dying to see you.” 

Rocking gently, Gabriel made his way out of the room he kept Dean in and headed down the hall.  
Dean still couldn’t tell where he was because as they moved the blue blanket shielded his vision. All he could see was Gabriel’s face and the lights above, making the man look like he had a halo. 

Feeling his nerves kick in, Dean couldn’t help but suck on the pacifier. He felt scared. He didn’t know who Gabriel was taking to him to, what if he was mean or wanted to hurt him or worse?

Dean felt his breathing start to hitch, hot tears ran down the sides of his face he started to cry loudly.

“Hey what’s the matter with my baby boy?” Dean looked up with watery eyes, blinking back his tears as he soon saw a different face looking down at him. The new face was on a smiling man. He looked around the same age as Gabriel, his black hair hug over his bright blue eyes. Dean couldn’t help but stare the man. He was very good looking, even with a goofyish smile.

“Hello Dean, I’m your new Daddy.”


	2. The kidnapping

Castiel wasn’t sure what he was; more nervous about the fact that he and his older brother had kidnapped Dean, or the fact that he was doing to be a Daddy.

Pacing around Gabriel’s living room, he was starting to doubt that what they were doing was right. He remembered the first time he saw Dean.

He was just walking home from a night out with Gabriel when he passed the closed church. He heard a loud coughing from the archway. Quietly glancing in he found a shivering young man curled up in a ball in a damp, torn up sleeping bag. Seeing the boy’s face, Castiel felt his heart stop. The boy was beautiful.

Standing, staring for a while, Castiel jumped when the brown haired boy coughed even louder than before. He really didn’t sound well. Pulling out all the bills in his wallet, Castiel crept closer. Trying his best not to wake the boy he folds the bills and places them close to the boy’s head so he could find them.

When Castiel got home he couldn’t stop thinking of the young man’s face. He looked too young to be sleeping rough and Castiel he just wished he could do something to help him. The whole week since Castiel had walked pasted the church to check on the boy he was always there in the mornings, looking rough and exhausted. Some nights he wasn’t there, but one night Castiel heard someone yelling at the young man get out of a car. “Next time don’t scream so much Dean,” said the older man at the wheel. Seeing the way the boy limped away with cash in his hand, Castiel knew this poor child, Dean, was doing things he shouldn’t be to survive.

The following week, Castiel meets his brother at his office to tell Gabriel about what he had seen.

“You should have seen him, Gabriel. He is gorgeous and he sounded so ill. I wish I had done more.”  
Castiel sat in one of Gabriel’s office chairs close to his brothers table, flicking at the Newton’s Cradle, making the balls swing.

Gabriel placed his hand on top of Castiel’s to stop him playing with his stuff. “Cas, you slipped the boy money. If he had any sense, which I doubt, he’ll sort himself out.”

Castiel looked up to his brother “What do you mean you doubt.”

“Come on Cas, the kid’s probably used your money to fund a bad habit or god knows what, and didn’t you say you saw him getting out of a car with cash? There’s a reason he’s living on the street.”

“You don’t know that for sure. He might just be having a hard time.” Castiel didn’t really what to think of what Gabriel said as true, but he knew his brother might have been right.

Gabriel sighed when he sees his little brother’s sad looking face. “Cassie, you shouldn’t worry so much about some homeless guy. You’ve only meet him once and you didn’t even talk to him. What you did was kind but you did your good deed for the mouth, so you need to forget and move on.”

“I didn’t meet him once. I happened to have walked the long way here and checked to see if he was okay. He was awake with a hot drink when I passed. He has amazing green eye’s, Gabe.”

“You talk to him this time?” Gabriel asked, raising his eyebrow.

“No, I stood behind a bush close by,” Castiel felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

“Cas! That’s a type of stalking I think,” his brother laughed making him blush more. Seeing Castiel’s face Gabriel placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Cas, do you think you might like this guy?” Castiel frown up at him, “I mean like like him.”

“No...no nothing like that Gabe, it’s a strange feeling I have. I feel like I want to look after him...like Dean is mine.”

Gabriel looked to his brother, seeing what was clearly love in his eyes. He had that look that Gabe made seen many times before with some of his clients. “Oh Cassie….I think I might be able to help you.”

“Really how?”

Gabriel got up from his chair and pulled out a file from his cabinet. “Do you remember the government’s A.B program?”  
Castiel eye’s widened, “Yeah...the demand for adult babies was getting to high so the government decided to offer people who were going to jail an alternative sentence, to live as an adult baby/child or go to prison. I heard it didn’t work so well.”

Gabriel let of a sigh “It didn’t. Most all chose prison, so the head of the A.B office asked our company to come up with a better idea,” Gabriel stopped to pass Castiel the file. “And our beloved big brother Michael had decided to take the homeless.”

Flicking though the pages Castiel started to wonder if he could do this with Dean. He always wanted to be a Daddy. Maybe he could be Dean’s Daddy.

“This would be perfect Gabe. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because Cas, I’ve always known you wanted to be a Daddy. You’re always looking after everyone, especially me, but Michael has made it a rule that only couples can adopt.”

Castiel’s heart sank. His dream wasn’t doing to happen.

“Hey don’t look like that Cassie. I said I was going to help you didn’t I?” Gabriel smiled, picking up the file to put it back, “I know how to perform the treatments they do to get the babies ready. All I have to do is grab the things we need, get Dean and we can do it at my house. As for the paper work, I'll sort it so it looks legal that you adopted Dean before the change. You earn enough money to support Dean so I doubt anyone will question it.” picking up his jacket Gabriel came to stand next to Castiel.

“What if Michael finds out? And Dean...Dean probably won’t do this willingly.” Castiel started to panic a bit.

Gabriel couldn’t help rolling his eyes “Cas I’ll deal with Michael when the time comes and don’t worry, Dean doesn't have to come willingly. None of the other homeless had to. Michael’s made it so they don’t have a choice.”

“That is a bit scary when you think about it Gabe.”

“Meh… I see it as a win-win thing. The homeless get a home and the Mommies and Daddies get their babies. Can’t complain really. Right, let’s go get your baby boy.” Gabriel stretched his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel relaxed into his brother. Maybe what Gabriel said was right, this would be a good thing for Dean.

Once Gabriel had got all he needed for the company’s storage rooms, both he and Castiel drove down to the church in Gabriel’s landrover.

“I can’t see him,” Castiel said, looking out the window. It was late in the evening, pitch black outside. Castiel had learnt that Dean usually was in the archway by now, but his boy wasn’t there. 

“Where is he?”

“Don’t panic. He’ll be here, we just have to wait,” Gabriel said, turning off his car.

Waiting an hour, Castiel spots Dean limping past the car to the church. The boy didn’t look so great. Even in the dark, Castiel could see his boy was paler then normal. “That’s him Gabriel.” he said.

 

“Okay. We just need to wait for him to fall asleep then I’ll go by myself and inject him with this.” Gabriel pulled out a syringe out of his pocket.

“Why can’t I come?”

“I need you here so you can open the back door when I bring your baby over. We need to be quick so be ready.”

Both brothers waited a while for Dean to fall asleep. Getting out of the driver’s side Gabriel headed up the church. Castiel climbed into the back seat ready nervously watching out for other people. 

Soon he spots Gabriel coming towards him caring Dean in his arms. Quickly opening the door Castiel held out his arms to take the boy.

“God, the boy weighs nothing Cas,” Gabriel said pushing Dean’s limp body into the car. Pulling Dean in under his arms, Castiel placed the brown haired boy’s head into his lap as Gabriel places his legs in and shuts the door. Dean looked peaceful as he slept. Castiel smiled as he combed his hand though Dean’s greasy hair. Feeling the car start, Castiel didn’t take his eyes off his boy as they drove to Gabriel’s house.

Pulling up on to the drive, Gabriel turned to look in the back. Castiel was still gazing at the small boy. He had to admit he could see why his brother was smitten. The young boy was pretty. He just hoped what they were going to do worked to make both his brother and Dean happy.

“Okay Cassie, let’s get him inside.”

Castiel looked up at his brother, grinning. “Okay” he whispered.

Yep. He was differently smitten with the boy. Gabriel laughed to himself has he got out of the car.  
Walking up to the front door, Castiel carried Dean in on his hip with his boy’s head resting on his shoulder. He couldn’t believe how light Dean was. He was going to feed his baby lots to get him to a good weight.

“Okay Cas, hand him over,” Gabriel said holding his arms out.

“What? Why?” Gabriel sees Castiel’s hold on the boy tighten.

“Castiel, I have to take him into the bedroom to start the treatment, but you can’t come with me.”

“Why not! He’s my baby,” Castiel frowned. He couldn’t help but be protective of his boy already.

“He’s not your baby yet Castiel. He’s a boy we’ve kidnapped,” Gabriel said seriously “And I don’t want you to come because some of the stuff I have to do might upset you. I don’t want that for you. Just wait in the living room and when I’m done you’ll have a your baby boy,” he added still with his arms out, he knew his brother too well. If he saw what he had to do to the boy he wouldn’t like it. He didn’t like thinking about himself, but he wanted his little brother to be happy.

Reluctantly, Castiel passed Dean over. Having Dean out of his arms he felt like grabbing him back, but he knew he’d have his boy back soon. Watching Gabriel walk down the hall, Castiel stood looking at the closed door for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few hours since Gabriel had taken Dean. While pacing the room Castiel hears the door open and heared crying coming towards him. Seeing Gabriel walk in with Dean wrapped up in the blue blanket his heart skipped; his baby looked so small in his brothers arms.

“Hey, what’s the matter with my baby boy?” Sitting down on the sofa, Castiel held his arms out for his child. Gabriel lowered the bundle into Castiel’s arms. Finally seeing Deans face, Castiel couldn’t help but smile. Dean was looking up at him with big green watery eyes, his soft smooth pink cheek stood out behind the large blue pacifier bobbing in his small mouth.

“Hello Dean, I’m your new Daddy,” he whispered as he stroked Deans damp cheek with his finger.

Dean just stared at this man holding him, he couldn’t stop looking into the older man’s bright blue eyes. They were sparkling, which Dean surprisingly found comforting. Sucking on the pacifier, Dean didn’t try to move, he didn’t feel like the man was going to hurt him but he didn’t want to risk it by trying to escape.

Dean jerked when he saw Gabriel come into view above the other man’s head.

“Gabe, he’s prefect, my beautiful baby boy.”

“He’s a feisty one Cas, you be careful of this one’s teeth,” Gabriel laughed taking a seat next to his brother rubbing his shoulder.

Castiel looked at Gabriel noting a few holes in his shirt. “You must have scared him.”

Gabriel burst out laughing, making Dean and Castiel jump, “You’ve been a Daddy what, five minutes? And you’re already wrapped round his finger. The little bugger bit me when I tried changing his diaper.”

“You changed him?” Castiel said, sounding disappointed, It did annoy him that his brother got to change Dean’s first diaper. He wanted to have that moment with his baby. Looking back down, he saw Dean was still looking at him, looking very tried. His baby seemed shockingly calm to him.

“Well, he did have an accident after I cleaned him up. He only wet, he hasn’t messed yet.”

Dean’s eyes widened hearing Gabriel. He really didn’t want to hear this. It was bad enough knowing he was wearing a diaper, but these men expect him to use them? Lying in this Cas’s arms, Dean groaned hoping they wound stop talking.

Hearing the small noise Cas slowly rocked his baby. “Hey...baby you’re okay. You are Daddy’s special little man,” Castiel continued to rock. Hearing the boy let out a sigh, he lifted his baby up. Castiel gently placed a kiss on Deans crease brow.

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about being kissed by his kidnapper, he should be screaming and fighting back, but when Castiel talked to him he felt kinda relaxed and calm. Maybe Gabriel gave him something else to make him that way.

“Right Cassie, I need to explain what I have done. Baby Dean here is pretty much just like a normal baby. He can’t walk or talk because of the muscle and vocal relaxant. It’ll take seven to nine months for the muscle to completely wear off but it’s fine, if you want to work on him crawling or to walk you can. The vocal takes about five to six months but he can make noises, he’ll have to wear diapers he has no control anymore.”

Dean did try to ignore Gabriel talking about him. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He had no way of escaping by the sound of what he’s hearing. He didn’t want this but it seemed that he had no choice. Feeling anger build inside Dean could feel hot tears start to form. Screaming loudly, Dean pushed the pacifier out with his tongue. He felt it fall out down to the side of his face. If they wanted a baby they were going to get one, he thought as he screamed louder.

Castiel startled when Dean started to scream. His baby was trembling in his arm with tears running down his red, scrunched up face. “Oh baby shhh….shhh it’s okay I know this is all scary and a lot to take in, but I’m going to look after you baby.” Dean continued to cry as Castiel walked around bouncing him gently. Looking to his brother for help, Gabriel just shook his head. 

“Babies cry Cassie. He’ll stop…..eventually. I’m just doing to go out of a bit.”

“Where are you going?” Castiel asked, looking panicked.

“We need stuff for Dean. I only grabbed a handful of diapers and I don’t have a baby stuff here. You need diaper, bottles, cloths, food and formula, I’m just going to get what we need till tomorrow when we do get the bigger things for your house like a crib and other stuff.” Gabriel grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door without saying goodbye.

Castiel stood, looking at the front door in shock. He couldn’t believe his brother baled on him. “Your uncle is a bit of a scaredy-cat when babies cry, isn’t he Deany,” he chuckled, looking to his boy. Dean still cried as Castiel talked to him. He wasn’t really listening. Unsure of what to do, Castiel walked back to the sofa. Sitting down, he cradled his upset boy. Silently, Castiel watched his baby. Even though Dean looked blotchy and upset Castiel still thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Holding Dean closer, Castiel starts to hum a tune as he brings his hand up to stroke his thumb along the boy’s forehead.

“In restless dreams I walked alone, Narrow streets of cobblestone, Neath the halo of the street lamp I turned my collar to the cold and damp.”

Dean hiccupped as he listened Castiel sing to him. The man’s voice was gruff but soft at the same time, he actually found it soothing. Looking up, Dean leaned into the man’s hand as he thumbed his brow. He knew he shouldn’t give in but he was so tried he just wanted to sleep. And though he would never admit it, this was the most comfortable he had been in a good while. Closing his eyes, Dean drifted into sleep listening to Castiel sing.

“When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of neon light, that split the night and touched the sound of silence.”

Castiel smiled as his baby leaned more into him as he slept. Picking up the pacifier he placed it into Deans parted lips. Seeing the boy latch on made him chuckle to himself. “I promise you Dean, I’m going to show you the love you deserve. I'll watch over you baby,” he whispered. Waiting for his brother to return, Castiel sat, quietly rocking his baby, knowing he had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about have Castiel sing, it kinda felt right to me.  
> I've always loved the song I used, my granddad use to sing the original 60's version, but i have to say Disturbed version is beautiful :-)  
> Let me know what you think, I will start the next chapter soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

Opening his eyes, Castiel stretched out, feeling parts of body pop. Looking round he saw light coming through the window. He was in Gabriel’s living room. Taking a moment, he started to remember the night before. Castiel sat up quickly in a panic. “Dean?”

“Hey..hey it’s okay Cassie,” turning his head Castiel sees Gabriel sitting in his recliner watching the TV.

“Where’s Dean?”

“He’s in that,” Gabriel said, pointing down by Castiel’s feet. Turning away from his brother, Castiel saw a beautiful stroller next to his feet by the sofa. Standing up he walked over to it to find Dean sleeping soundly. Castiel smiled. His boy he looked so comfortable with his blue blanket laying across him.

Castiel had a closer look at the stroller. It was one of the top brands, in a nice shade of scarlet. The hood was lit up with silver stars hanging above his baby’s head. Raising his eyebrow Castiel turned to look at Gabriel.

“What?” Gabriel said seeing his brothers look.

“Where did you get this? I thought you were just going to get diapers.”

Gabriel picked up his remote to turn the TV off. “I did. I wanted to get you something so I popped into the company’s warehouse, Michael gave me a key,” he smiled. “While I was there I went on the computer and made an order for your nursery to be set up while we’re out shopping today. It should be all ready for your boy when you get home. I also called Hannah to be at your’s to let the decorators in to your house.”

“Gabe,” Castiel stood shocked, his brother has done so much for him. Walking up to Gabriel, Castiel pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“Na, don’t get mushy with me Cassie,” Gabriel pulled out of the hug. “Oh, by the way, your baby smells.”

Castiel looked at him confused. “I thought you cleaned him yesterday?”

“I did,” Gabriel laughed, “I don’t mean that, I mean his diaper smells. You need to change your baby. I’ll grab the changing stuff.”

Oh, Castiel thought. Turning back to the stroller he pushed down the hood. Carefully picking up his baby, Castiel held his naked boy up, causing the blanket to fall. Seeing Gabriel come back, Castiel held Dean close as he moved to lay him down on the floor.

Dean felt surprising warm. He normally wasn’t when he woke. Feeling something pulling at him he stretched out. It must be PC Bill trying to move him again, he thought. “I’m up Bill, I’ll start moving in a bit,” Dean groaned, starting to wake up. Hearing mumbling, Dean opened his eyes, expecting to see a stone wall. Instead he saw a pair of black shoes near to his head. Looking up, he saw Gabriel sitting in a chair, staring down at him. Suddenly he remembered he wasn’t at the church. He had been kidnapped.

Feeling his legs being pushed up to his belly Dean looked down to see Castiel holding his ankles in the air.  
“Morning baby, did you have a good sleep?” Castiel said, smiling down at him.

Closing his eyes again Dean hoped he was just dreaming, that he wasn’t being treated like a baby. Feeling something cold touching his bum check Dean flinched, thinking this man was going to hurt him.

“Shh It’s okay Deany, Daddy’s just cleaning you up baby,” Castiel said while wiping Dean’s soft, smooth skin. Once Castiel finished he pulled the messy diaper way and placed it next to him as he moved a clean one under his baby’s bum.

Dean watched Castiel. Seeing that he had messed in a diaper he felt like crying. He felt so humiliated. He hadn’t had an accident in years, not since he lived with his dad. And these men were making him do it in a diaper.

Feeling his legs being lowered Dean could see Castiel fully kneeling in front of him. The man looked the same, with a big grin and his bright blue eyes shining at him. Once Castiel finished taping up the diaper he lifted Dean up onto his lap. “There you go, all clean,” he said, placing a kiss on Deans check. Dean just stared, not sure what to do. He still couldn’t move and he didn’t see the point in screaming again. Being so close to Castiel he thought he should feel uncomfortable and wanting to get away, but he didn’t feel that. Having Castiel’s warm body close to his felt strangely nice. Leaning his head on the man’s shoulder, Dean breathed in his sent. He smelled of dove soup and honey.

Castiel grinned as his baby leaned into him, he hadn’t thought Dean would be ready to do that. Rubbing his hand along his boy’s back he felt the bumps of Dean’s ribs. He couldn’t believe how thin his baby was. Frowning to himself, Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder before slowly pushing the boy head up to see his face, “Are you hungry baby?”

At hearing Castiel’s question Dean felt his stomach rumble. Castiel must have heard it too when Dean hears him laugh. Without even thinking, Dean nodded his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

Chuckling, Castiel brought his mouth close to Dean’s ear. “I think if you show Uncle Gabe your pretty green eyes he might make you his special pancakes,” he whispered.

Dean looked at Castiel. No one had ever talked to him the way Castiel does, everything the man has said and done so far had be kind and gentle. Maybe he really did care.

“What are you thinking about baby?” coming out of his head, Dean shyly looked at Castiel, giving him a small smile.

Castiel felt like leaping in the air. His baby had smiled at him! Not wanting to make a big fuss and make Dean uncomfortable, he smiled back.

“Are you going to dress that boy Cassie or is he going to be living in diapers all day?”

Both Castiel and Dean turned to see Gabriel still sitting where he was.

“Did you get him any cloths Gabe?” Castiel asked, placing Dean’s diapered bum on the floor and holding him up with his hands under his boys arms.

“Yeah, I got a few for you to pick from,” getting up, Gabriel went to pick up the bags from the hall. Coming back he put the bags down in front of his feet. “Okay, here’s the first,” opening a bag he pulled out a pink flowery dress.

Dean’s eyes widened in shock. It’s a dress, but he’s a boy...man, why did he get him dress? Dean looked to Castiel in a panic but by the look on the man’s face he was just as shocked as he was.

“Why did you get Dean a dress?” Castiel asked, sounding a bit angry. What was his brother playing at?

“Didn’t you say you were going to change Dean’s name to Daisy and put him in pretty dresses?” Gabriel smirked, waving the dress in front of Dean.

Dean’s mouth dropped. They can’t be serious, there was no way he was going to let them put him in a dress.

Seeing the boy’s face Gabriel burst out laughing. “I’m only joking kid, you should see your face though!” he continued to laugh as he put the dress back in the bag.

Dean frowned. He didn’t find that funny at all, and by the looks of Castiel neither did he.

“That was a mean joke Gabriel, why would you do that?”

Gabriel huffed with a smile. “Let’s just say that was pay back for biting me yesterday. I got the dress for Hannah’s little girl for her birthday and I thought I’d have a laugh,” picking up a different bag Gabriel pulled out a pale green onesie and a pair of denim overalls. Handing them over to Castiel he pulled out a pair of white socks as well.

“I think Uncle Gabriel should make my baby pancakes know after being such a jerk, what do you think Deany?” Castiel said glaring at his brother. Dean smirked to himself before nodding his head.

He’s more of an asshole, Dean thought. He would have said it but he didn’t see the point. When he was able to talk again he was going to call the man a hell of a lot worse.

“Fine, only coz you asked so nicely,” Gabriel said sarcastically, getting up from his chair Gabriel headed to the kitchen.

“Your Uncle can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he can be fun,” Castiel said, placing another kiss on Dean’s cheek. Hearing Dean scoff, Castiel lay him down on his back before tickling his babies belly, “Do you agree with Daddy hmm? You think it’s funny don’t ya?”

Dean let out a small squeal as Castiel tickled him all over. “Does that tickle baby boy? How about this?” Dean looked down with watery eyes to see Castiel place his lips on his belly. Suddenly he felt the man blow a loud raspberry into his skin, making it tingle. Feeling tears run down his face, Dean shrieked with laughter. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much but it was amazing.

Seeing Castiel sit up over him, Dean looked up into the man’s blue eyes, still smiling.

“Did you enjoy that, baby boy? You look like you did,” Dean nodded his head. He did enjoy it. Maybe being a baby wasn’t so bad.

“Good, I think I know something that you’ll enjoy more,” Dean looked at him, a little confused. “We need to get Uncle Gabe back for his mean joke, don’t we?” Castiel smirked. “No one messes with my baby boy and gets away with it.”

Dean giggled. He was starting to like Castiel. It seemed his knew Daddy knew how to have fun.

“And just so you know, If I wanted a baby girl I would have had one. But I wanted you and you’ll always be my baby boy.”

Castiel watched Dean for a moment to see if he was going to react to what he said, but it seemed his boy didn’t want to answer.

Sitting up, Castiel picked up the cloths from the floor. Unfolding the onesie, Castiel sat Dean up to pop his head and arms through the neck and arm holes before laying him down on his back.   
Lifting Dean’s legs up, he pulled the back down to snap it up over his diaper.

Dean just lay there as Castiel pulled the overalls up his legs. He was happy Castiel didn’t want to make him into a baby girl, he would have preferred that he wasn’t been made into a baby at all but he was happy Castiel wanted him as he was if he really thought about it. Castiel had said he wanted him. No one had ever wanted him but this man did. Why would he? Dean wasn’t anything special. Feeling his stomach flip, Dean frowned. He felt very confused.

“Deany….Dean, you okay?” Castiel asked, looking concerned. Looking up at the man Dean nodded, trying not to think.

“Let’s go get some pancake baby, we can’t let Gabe eat them all,” Castiel lifted his boy into his arms. Walking into the kitchen, they find Gabriel standing at the stove flipping a pancake.

“Baby’s pancakes are on the table Cas, still doing ours,” Gabriel said, not looking away from the pan.

Taking a seat at the table Castiel sat Dean across lap. Using one of his arms to support Dean, Castiel pulled the plate closer to the edge. Smiling, he sees that Gabriel had cut up Dean’s pancakes into small pieces. “Thank you Gabe,” Picking up the folk he stabbed a piece covered in maple syrup. Castiel brought it up to Dean. “Open up baby.”

Opening his mouth wide Dean let Castiel put the folk in, soon as the warm syrup hit his tongue Dean hummed with delight. They tasted so good. Quickly chewing, Dean opened his mouth for more.

“I think Dean likes your cooking,” Castiel chuckled as he picks up another bit. Dean groaned in agreement. He might think Gabriel was a dick, but the man made awesome pancakes.

“Well I’m glad he likes them,” Gabriel said, placing his and Castiel’s plates on the table. All three sat in silence as they ate. Castiel ended up giving Dean some of his as the boy kept moaning for more. When they finished Castiel saw that Dean’s lips and cheeks were covered in sticky syrup. Suddenly he came up with an idea. Putting his mouth close to Dean’s ear he started to whisper. 

“Deany, I think I know how we can get Uncle Gabe back. I know you might not like it but I know for a fact he will hate it,” Dean looked him in the eye a bit unsure but his boy soon nods his head to listen to his idea.

When Castiel finished, Dean nodded again with a smirk. Acting normal, Castiel stood with Dean in his arms and turned to his brother, “The pancakes were amazing Gabriel. Dean absolutely loved them, didn’t you baby?” Dean nodded, giving a little smile.

“That’s good to hear,” Gabriel said, standing taking the plates to the sink.

Castiel moved around the table to get closer. “Uh huh. He loved them so much he wanted to give you something,” Castiel smiled, standing next to Gabriel with Dean in the middle of them. Nodding to each other Castiel leaned Dean into Gabriel. As Gabriel turned he came face to face with Dean, who smacked a big sticky kiss on the man’s cheek.

Seeing the disgust on Gabriel’s face both Dean and Castiel burst into laughter.

After taking a minute to realise what had happened Gabriel started to laugh as well, “Well, they do say revenge is sweet,” he said wiping the stickiness off his face.

Dean was still laughing while Castiel cleaned his face. Even though these men had taken him against his will he hadn’t felt this happy in years. Having a laugh was something he had always thought was what families did, but he never experienced it for himself until now. It felt good, so good that Dean even starting to think he liked his new life.  
Soon as everyone was cleaned and ready Gabriel left theml to go put the stroller and diaper bag in the car. Castiel sat on the sofa with Dean feeding him a bottle. The bottle only had orange juice inside, Castiel didn’t want to give Dean formula yet after eating a big breakfast.

Dean sucked away, drinking down the cool juice. When Castiel showed him the bottle he wasn’t so keen to try it, but surprisingly when he sees Castiel frown a little he lets the man put the nipple in his mouth. He didn’t know why it bothered him but he didn’t like seeing the man upset. 

Sucking for a while Dean started to find he actual liked the bottle, he found it soothing. As he finished Dean pushed the nipple out with his tongue. Feeling Castiel sit him up, the blue eyed man started to rub his back, making him burp a few times.

“Good boy Deany, get all the air out. We don’t want an upset tummy do we? No we don’t,” Dean let out one big burp before Castiel stopped.

Laying Dean’s head back in the crock of his arm Castiel picked up the large blue pacifier and placed it inside his baby’s mouth. Dean scrunched up his nose. He still wasn’t sure about the pacifier but he remembered what Gabriel had said before and decided to keep it in.

Sitting quietly for a moment Castiel watched his baby look at him. He wished he knew what Dean was thinking. He was hoping the boy was starting to see that all he wanted to do was love him, but even he knew it was going to take a while for Dean to truly trust him. Castiel knew he had to work on that, but for know his boy looked content in his arms.

“You ready to go Casey?” Gabriel said, coming from the hallway.

Castiel looked up to his brother with a smile before turning back to Dean. “Yeah we’re ready, shall we go get you some new things Deany?”

Dean just sucked on his pacifier nervously, he didn’t want to go out in public like this, but Castiel has promised it was going to be okay. Nodding a little, Dean felt Castiel stand, holding him tight.

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy has you.” Castiel smiled down at his boy before heading out to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had a to work overtime to get Christmas ready of all things lol

Dean felt butterflies in his stomach. He tried to keep distracting himself, watching the world though the car window, but the tingling kept rolling around his insides. This shopping trip would be the perfect chance to escape from his kidnappers. He could scream to get people’s attention try and tell them he was taken against his will. But as he thought about it, it made him feel sick and nervous. If he tried anything and failed Castiel might change the way he treating him, the man could start being mean or decide to punish him by hurting him.

Sucking on the pacifier Dean felt his head start to hurt. Looking at the back of Castiel’s head, the man was sitting in the front seat chatting away to Gabriel about things he really wasn’t listening to. The dark haired man, from what Dean had learnt in the short time he had been with him, seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. He had been nothing but kind and loving and he hadn’t shown any inclination that he was going to hurt Dean. This was the problem that had Dean feeling so confused. A part of him was actually enjoying the attention.  
“All I’m saying Casey is that you should get a car. It would be a lot easier with having a new baby.”  
Rolling his eyes, Castiel shook his head. He had lost count at how many times his brother had said that to him the whole car journey. “I don’t need a car Gabe. I get everywhere fine walking or getting a lift with you,” Castiel grinned, showing his teeth. Gabriel gave him a quick glare before turning back to the road.

“I don’t mind give you lifts Cas but you can’t depend on your big brother forever. Plus you’re a Daddy now. You can’t be walking Dean everywhere, he’s just a baby. Can you really see yourself carrying bags of heavy shopping and pushing a stroller?” Gabriel looked to Castiel again he could see the wheels in his head turning. His little brother knew how to drive, Gabriel just didn’t understand why he chose not to. Looking in his rear view mirror Gabriel sees Dean staring out the car window. “Dean, do you think Daddy should get a car?”

Castiel turned to look at his boy. Dean looked a bit uneasy sitting in his car-seat. He didn’t bother asking Gabriel where he got it from, he just guessed it was from the warehouse.

Dean’s bright green eye’s meet with his, looking confused after hearing Gabriel talk. It was obvious that Dean wasn’t listening. Castiel chuckled, his baby was very cute in his chair with his pacifier bobbing under his nose.

“Uncle Gabe asked if you think Daddy should get a car baby,” Dean’s eyes widened at the word car but he soon controlled himself and shrug his shoulders, the boy turned away to look out the window again. “Guess he’s not that fussed,” Castiel frowned, turning back round.

Gabriel didn’t think so, “Deany, Daddy’s not very good at picking cars. The last one he got was crappy...oh what was it?”

“Hey the Lincoln was a good car,” Castiel specks up, looking a bit offended.

“Ahh yes, he had a cheap looking gold 1970’s Lincoln Continental.” Hearing a giggle, both men saw Dean snickering behind his pacifier. “...Anyway, what I was getting at is, would you help Daddy find a car, bud? Maybe in a few days me and you can drag your Daddy car shopping, make him realise he has to drive his boy around in style not make you walk everywhere.”  
Dean nodded his head quickly. He had always loved cars. His dad was a mechanic, so he had grown up around them. His dad wouldn’t let Dean near the cars he worked on, which did upset the boy because he would have loved to learned to fix the beautiful machines, but his dad had kicked him out before he could go to school to learn how to. He even didn’t get the chance to learn to drive, and he didn’t have money to pay to learn. Hearing Gabriel ask him to help get Castiel a car, it kinda made him feel important.

Castiel looked back at Dean again, he looked a lot happier. “Does that sound like a good idea baby? You want to help Daddy get a car?” he asked, smiling.

“…Yeh...” Dean mumbled, nodding and wiggling in his seat.

Castiel grinned at his boy. “Alright then, if it makes my Deany happy I’ll get a car,” he said, glaring back to Gabriel.

“Yay! Way to go, Dean. Next, we need to work on convincing your Daddy that he needs to stop wearing that dreadful trench-coat,” Gabriel smirked, poking Castiel in his arm.

‘Piss off’ Castiel mouthed to his brother. Hearing Dean laugh behind him, Castiel grinned to himself. He loved Dean’s laugh.  
A short while later they arrived at the local mall. Parking up close to the entrance, Gabriel opened the bout getting the stroller out.

Dean watched anxiously as Castiel walked round to his side of the car. Opening the door he leaned half his body in coming close to the boy.

“You ready to go baby?” Castiel asked, rubbing his finger along Dean’s cheek. Dean looked at him shyly. He wasn’t sure he could do this. A part of him knew if he went in there he could try and cause a scene and get taken away from Castiel and Gabriel, but the other apart didn’t want to leave Castiel. Sinking into his seat Dean felt his chest tighten. He didn’t want to go in.

Castiel sighed to himself. He could understand Dean being a little nervous, this was all new for his baby. “Do you not want to go in?” he asked, combing his hand through Dean’s soft hair.

Feeling Castiel’s hand, Dean found himself leaning into his touch, “...air...ed” he mumbled shaking his head.

“It’ll be fine, if you’re worried about people looking at you or judging you, you don’t have to be...do you want to know why?”

Dean nodded his head, looking into Castiel bright blue eyes.

“Because when they look at you they’ll see my gorgeous baby boy, that’s why. And you’ll be with your Daddy, who will always keep you safe,” Castiel smiled. Holding Dean’s face in his hands he kisses his little boy’s forehead.

Dean felt his check warm. The man seemed to know what to say and do to make him confused with his feelings. There was something about Castiel that made Dean feel strangely relaxed.

Feeling Dean’s head sink into his lips, Castiel smiled as he pulled away to look into his baby’s eyes.

“Come on baby, let’s get going. Daddy wants to spoil his special little man.” Undoing the straps of the car seat Castiel lifted Dean into his arms. Seeing Dean resting his head on his shoulder the man hummed happily, holding his little boy close.  
Closing the car door, Castiel turned to find Gabriel pushing the stroller to him. “All okay Casey?” he asked,  nodding his head towards Dean.

“Yeah, just got a little nervous,” he said, patting Dean’s diaper bum. Giving it a slight squeeze it still felt dry. Shrugging, Castiel didn’t want to make a big thing out of it, his boy was nervous enough. He didn’t want to make Dean feel uncomfortable with him, but he was worried Dean hadn’t gone since he woke up.

Groaning, Dean wiggled under Castiel's hand. He really did need to pee, but he was using all his willpower to hold it in. Sucking on the pacifier, Dean tried not to think about it. He didn’t care what Gabriel said about having no control, there was no way he was pissing himself in public.  
“Let’s get Deano comfy in his stroller and head in Cas. Just got a text from Hannah, the workers have started doing Dean’s room. They should be done after about lunch time,” Gabriel said as his put his phone in his pocket.

Dean let out a small whimper, his bladder twinged as Castiel lowered him into the soft seat.  
Clipping the straps together, Castiel placed Dean’s blue blanket over him. Taking hold of the handlebar he turned the stroller to head towards the front entrance.

Dean found he actually like the stroller. It was comfortable and the vibrations of it moving were very pleasant. His favourite part was that the hood covered him up well enough so people couldn’t see him.  
Walking into the mall the sound of people suddenly surrounded them, making Dean sink into his seat. Anxiously, he kept his eyes on Castiel, who smiled down at him.

“Right, where shall we go first?” Gabriel asked, walking next to Castiel.

“We need to get Dean cloths first.”

“What...no, toys first...ohh or the sweet shop, right Deano? We don’t want boring clothes first, do we?” Gabriel whined, pretending to pout.

“We will get to the toys, be patient Uncle Gabriel. I swear Dean, I’m starting to wonder who’s the kid here,” Castiel looked down at Dean, rolling his eyes playfully, making Dean scoff behind his pacifier. Castiel laughed, feeling Gabriel elbow him in the arm.

Stepping into the littles clothes store, Gabriel decided to wander off, leaving Castiel to look around with Dean. Going down each aisle, Castiel pick up clothes he liked. So far he had seven onesies, four rompers, and three pairs of elastic jeans.

Picking up a yellow jumper, Castiel turns to his bored looking little boy. “What do you think of this Deany? Do you like this one?”

Dean looked up at jumper the man held up. It was bright yellow with a brown teddy bear on the front. Was Castiel serious? That thing was ugly. He really hoped the man was messing with him.

Wrinkling up his nose Dean shock his head, “...nu...”

“No... really? I thought it was cute,” Castiel said, looking at the jumper again as he put it back on the shelf. He soon saw Gabriel walking up to him with arms full of clothes.

“I hope you weren’t look at that hideous jumper Casey,” his brother said pulling a disapproving face.

“Dean doesn’t like it, so I put it back,” he said, shaking his head at the pair of them. He really didn’t see anything wrong with it.

“Your Daddy has no fashion sense, does he Deano.”

Dean giggled at Gabriel. He didn’t disagree. Castiel might be a nice guy but he really hoped the man didn’t pick anything else like that jumper.

“Are you laughing at Daddy?” Castiel grinned as he tickled Dean under his chin. Dean tilted his head into Castiel’s fingers giggling at the feeling. “You’re too cute sweetheart,” Castiel added, moving his hand to comb Dean’s hair back. Dean sighed, grinning behind his pacifier. He really liked it when Castiel touched his face. Closing his eyes he leaning into the man’s touch. “My beautiful boy.”

“Can we go to the toy store now?” 

Hearing Gabriel, Castiel moved his hand away from his boy’s head making Dean let out a small whine.

“Okay, okay we’ll go now. Honestly Gabe, are we shopping for Dean or you? Let’s go pay,” Castiel said, walking up to counter.

“Do you not want to check what I've picked?” Gabriel held out his arms showing the clothes.

“No, by the looks of it you’ve done good and besides, I have no fashion sense remember?”  
After paying for the clothes, they headed to the massive toy store at the end of the mall. The sound of the children and other littles filled the air. Dean watched from his stroller as they all run around the store excitedly playing with all the different toys. One of the littles had caught his eye, it was a “little girl” she was wearing frilly purple dress with her long blonde hair in pigtails. She was sitting at a table on an older-looking man’s lap, playing with a doll. The man held his one of his arms around her waist while using the other to help the girl brush the doll’s hair. The man had his head close to her head whispering things, making the little girl smile. Dean couldn’t hear anything they said but he could see she was happy. Dean looked back at Castiel. Would they ever be that close, he thought.

Walking down the baby aisle, Castiel looked up at the toys. He really didn’t know what to pick. He didn’t want to get Dean toys that his boy wouldn’t be interested in. I knew a few other parents that didn’t give their babies a choice, but he didn’t want to be one of those parents. He wanted Dean to enjoy and want to play with his toys. Still looking at the toys nothing stood out to him. He wanted something special for his baby from him.

Gabriel stood behind, watching his little brother. He really couldn’t understand why it was difficult for him to just pick. Looking down at Dean, he saw the boy watching Castiel too. The boy hadn’t taken his eyes off the man the whole time, the baby must be warming up to him. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

“Casey, come here,” Gabriel whispered. Putting his arm around Castiel’s shoulder, he turned them to face away from Dean. “Cas, why don’t you go find Dean a stuffy or something,” Castiel looked up into his brothers grey eyes looking confused.

“I was just thinking you might like to get your baby something special from his Daddy, you go have a look round and I’ll take Dean with me.”

Castiel smiled his brother, having a stuffed animal from him would be special for Dean, and could show his baby how much he cared. Nodding, both men turned back to Dean.

“Alright Deano you’re coming with me. We’re doing to go look at the cooler toys while Daddy looks around at the boring stuff,” Gabriel said, winking to his brother.

Dean looked up at Gabriel he didn’t want to go with him he would rather stay with Castiel. “...nu...” he whined, shaking his head.

“Oh come on buddy, I’m not that bad am I?” Undoing the straps Gabriel lifted Dean onto his hip.

Dean didn’t want to answer that one. He still wasn’t sure about Gabriel. He wasn’t as charming to be around as Castiel. Dean didn’t see the point in complaining again. The man was going to take him whether he liked it or not. Feeling a hand on his cheek, Dean turned to see Castiel stroking his face with his thumb.

“It’ll be fine baby, Daddy won’t be long, he just need to go find something. You can pick whatever you want, within reason. You’ll have fun with uncle Gabe.  Just don’t let him go to crazy okay baby?” Castiel kissed his boy’s cheek before turning to Gabriel. “You look after him and remember you’re looking for toys for Dean, not you Gabriel.”

“Yes Dad,” Gabriel smirked, sticking his tongue out.

Rolling his eyes, Castiel grabbed the stroller walking away. Dean watched him go, his insides gurgled seeing Castiel leave. Worse, Gabriel was holding him very tightly, which wasn’t helping his bladder.

“Let’s go get a cart Deano. I think we’re going to need one,” Gabriel said, bouncing Dean. Once they managed to find a cart Gabriel walked with Dean still in his arms. There was a seat in the cart but Gabriel didn’t really like the look of it. Dean looked on with his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. He kept looking up at the walls of toys passing them. Stopping at the Lego area Gabriel grabbed a giant bag of toddler building blocks and placed them in the cart. “Can’t go wrong with blocks, can we buddy? Do you see anything you like here Deano?” Gabriel asked, looking down at the boy. Dean turned his head to look behind him. He figured he should probably pick something just to keep him happy.

“...At..” Dean pointed to bag of colourful balls.  
“Good choice kiddo. Let’s get the ball pool to go with those, daddy might enjoy playing with these with you.”

Dean sighed. He wished they could hurry up. He just wanted to get back to Castiel and get out of here now.

Suddenly Dean hears something that sounds like a screeching banshee. Turning his head back into Gabriel he saw two women coming up to them, smiling. 

“Oh my god isn’t he a cutie? Hello little one, aren’t you pretty?” Getting up close one of the women pinched at Dean’s cheek, making a cooing noise. “Is he yours?” the other asked Gabriel.

“No, I’m just watching him. He’s my brothers little,” Gabriel said grinning, checking out the ladies. Having Dean had its benefits, he thought.

“Oh he is just adorable. I could just take him home!”

Scrunching up his face Dean tried to pull away. He didn’t like this having this attention. The women were loud and kept touching him. He just wished Castiel would come back. Letting out a little whine Dean sucked of his pacifier. His belly was really starting to hurt, he couldn’t hold it any more. Feeling his diaper warm Dean winced. He couldn’t believe he had wet himself in Gabriel’s arms, and with two annoying women that wouldn’t leave him alone. He just wanted Castiel to come and take him back! Feeling tears forming Dean started to wail in terror. He wanted Castiel…he wanted his Daddy…..


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel walked through the store, very pleased with himself. He had found the perfect stuffed animal for Dean. It had taken him a bit longer than he wanted to find it, but he really wanted to get this right. Now he was just eager to get back to his baby.

As he made his way around the store looking for his brother and baby, Castiel heard crying coming from nearby. Poor little thing sounded so upset, Castiel felt sorry for the parent that had to comfort the sad baby. Turning a corner Castiel finally caught a glimpse of the back of Gabriel’s head. Hearing the crying getting louder, Castiel soon saw Dean. The poor boy looked red in the face. Getting closer, Castiel heard Dean’s heart wrenching cry. It was his baby that was crying so loud. Jogging with the stroller, Castiel hurried to get to his boy.

“Dean!”  
Dean turned when he heard his name. Feeling his heart leap, he stretched his arms out as much as he could towards Castiel, still crying. He just wanted to get away, away from all of this. Making grabby hands, Dean didn’t stop till he had ahold of the man’s shirt.

“Shh baby Daddy’s here...Daddy’s here.” Hosting his boy out of his brother’s arms, Castiel held Dean close, rocking gently. Looking from his brother to the women Castiel frowned. He could only guess what was going on,but he really didn’t care; the only thing he cared about was Dean. His poor little boy looked so distressed. His eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. 

Slowly swaying, he patted Dean’s diaper, feeling that it was heavy under his hand.

“I’m going to take Dean to change him.” Without hearing his brother out, Castiel grabbed the stroller with one hand and headed to the nearest changing room.

“I’m sorry baby, I shouldn’t have left you,” he whispered, kissing the back of Dean’s head. whimpering, Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He was just happy to be back in the man’s arms.   
Walking in, Castiel locked the door to the private toilet with a changing table. Placing Dean down he grabbed the diaper bag he started to unsnap Deans overalls.  
Dean lay still as Castiel started to change him. Hiccuping, he still cried. His head was starting to hurt, he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Not only did he wet himself, he had started to cry like a baby in front of everyone. He felt so ashamed of himself. He was a grown man, this shouldn’t be happening to him.  
Castiel made quick work of cleaning up Dean’s wet diaper. He just wanted to have his baby back in his arms. Picking Dean up, he was shocked when Dean tried to push him away. He went to sit on the bench in the corner. Cradling his boy Castiel watched his baby. He look so sad and tired. He thought Dean had started to warm to him, maybe he was just imaging it. He started to think maybe he should really explain to Dean why he had taken him. Taking a deep breath, Castiel nodded his head to himself.

“Dean, I was going to wait till I got you home to tell you this, but I feel like I should do it now,” Castiel paused. He had to tell Dean how he felt. He just hoped the small boy would understand. 

Seeing he had the boy’s attention he continued.

“Dean, I know me making you my baby was something you didn’t have a choice in, but I knew the night I first saw you that I felt something for you, and every day since I just wanted to look after you,” he stopped again when Dean let out a small sigh. Bringing his hand up, Castiel started to rub his finger along the boy’s cheek. “Dean, you are so beautiful and special to me and I know you must hate me right now but I hope that soon you will see that all I want to do is show you the love you deserve, baby.” Feeling a tear in his eye Castiel quickly wiped it away with his thumb.  
Dean honestly didn’t know what he was feeling. Castiel had spoken with such honesty and emotion, he knew none of what the man said was a lie. Castiel genuinely wanted him, he thought Dean was special. Dean knew he should hate this man that forced this life upon him but he just couldn’t find it in himself. This life Castiel was offering wasn’t something Dean thought would ever happen to him, but even he would admit it is a better life than the one he was living.   
Living on the street was miserable and lonely, each day was harder then the next trying to find a way to stay alive. But what got to Dean the most was that he was alone, with no one there to care about him. Not even his own family wanted him. Even though he was nineteen and was suppose to be a man now, he still wanted someone to love him.

Dean looked to Castiel. The man still had one of his hands stroking his cheek, his blue eyes shining with tears close to falling. This man really did care about him, wanted him, and maybe loved him.

Taking a moment to think, Dean made his decision. Lifting his arm up he touched his fingers against Castiel’s stubbed chin. “...Da..ie...”

Castiel’s eyes widened. Did Dean just call him Daddy? That’s what it sounded like. Tears fell as he kissed his baby’s forehead.  “I love you baby, you make me so happy.”  Taking his boy’s hand he kissed each finger. “My beautiful baby.”

Dean smiled. Closing his eyes, he leaned into his Daddy’s warm body, breathing in the man’s scent. He felt truly happy for the first time in forever.

Sitting in silence, Castiel cuddled his baby happily. His boy held on to his shirt tightly with his small hand. He could have stayed there holding his baby forever but he soon heard a knock on the door, taking him out of his trance. Standing up he walked to the stroller to lower his tired looking Dean into his chair. Hearing Dean groan he smiled. His boy didn’t want to stop their cuddle either.

“Hey there baby, I’m sorry. Someone else wants to come in. We need to get going.”

Dean whined. He didn’t want to go back out there! He was happy being held by his Daddy. 

His Daddy! 

It felt strange think of Castiel that way. It was strange but it felt good. Pouting, he looked up to his Daddy with puppy eyes.

Castiel chuckled “I know baby, Daddy wants to stay and cuddle too, but someone else needs the room. When we get home we can cuddle on the sofa, but before we go Daddy’s got a surprise for you.” Picking up his bag, Castiel pulled out his gift and held it up.

Dean eyes widened when he saw his Daddy holding up a fluffy stuffed bumblebee. Dean had never seen anything so soft in his life. Holding his hands up, Dean hummed when Castiel lowered it so he could hold it. Feeling its furry body Dean smiled up at his Daddy. He had got this specially from him. Feeling his heart warm Dean pulled his bee in close, rubbing its fur along his cheek. “...anks...ow”

“You’re welcome sweetheart. I’m glad you like it.” Smiling, Castiel combed his hand through Dean’s hair. Hearing his boy hum again, he started to push his happy baby.  
Walking around they found Gabriel standing outside the toy with bags around his feet.

“Casey I was starting to worry. Is Dean okay? He just started to cry, those women just came up to us and….” Castiel raised his hand up to stop his brother talking,  Gabriel looked like he had been in a panic but Castiel didn’t care right now. All that mattered was that Dean was happy. 

Looking into the stroller Castiel smiled seeing Dean close to sleep, hugging his bee close to his face.

“Let’s just head home.” Picking up some of the bags, Castiel glanced to his brother before making his way out of the mall.  
The car was very quiet on the way to Castiel’s house, Gabriel didn’t know what to do. His brother hadn’t said a word to him since they left the mall. Gabriel knew he had screwed up. He should have been paying attention to Dean, he should have seen the boy was uncomfortable with the women fussing over him, and seeing the upset look on his brother’s face made him feel even worse.

“Are you mad with me Cas?”

“No,” Castiel sighed, turning away from the window. “I’m not mad with you Gabe, I just panicked when I saw my baby so upset….it’s just...Christ Gabriel, Dean hasn’t been a baby a whole day yet and you used him to flirt with women…. I trusted you with him..if I can’t trust you who can I trust?”

Castiel breathed in heavily, looking at his brother. Gabriel looked like a kicked puppy, with his grey eyes shining. Castiel was closer to Gabriel more than any of his other brothers. He trusted him above anyone else. He really didn’t want to not have Gabriel around Dean, but he would if he had too.

“You can trust me Casey. I didn’t think when those women came up to us. I got distracted…. and I am sorry. I would never do anything to put Dean in danger, you know that. Please, I am sorry.” Gabriel looked like he might have started to cry, but Castiel knew his brother wasn’t about to. But he did look sorry.

“It’s okay Gabe, I forgive you,” Castiel placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Just next time think with your head and not your dick.” 

Blurting out a laugh both men chuckled.

 

“I will, I promise,” Gabriel laughed, pulling up onto Castiel’s driveway.

“Good, because if you use my baby to pick up girls again, I’ll do worse than kill you,” Castiel smiled, patting Gabriel’s shoulder hard.

Gabriel scoffed to himself. It was funny hearing his brother, he was starting to sound like a proper Daddy now.

Opening the car door, Castiel grinned at his baby. Dean had slept in his car-seat the whole way home. cuddling his bee. Dean did look so cute with it tucked under his chin while sucking on his pacifier. Undoing the straps. Castiel lifted his sleepy baby into his arms. Hearing Dean groan, he started to sway. “Ohh sleepy boy, Daddy’s sorry. He didn’t mean to wake you. Did you have a good sleep? I think you did.”

Yawning, Dean blinked up at his Daddy. He still felt sleepy. He wanted to go back to sleep. Closing his eyes Dean snuggled into Castiel’s shirt, happy at being held by his Daddy.

Castiel huffed, smiling “No..no come on baby boy time to wake up. You won’t sleep tonight if you sleep any more.”

“You’re wrong there, Daddy,” Dean thought. smiling behind his pacifier. Shaking his head, Dean giggled. wiggling himself more into the man’s body.

“Silly baby, don’t you want to see your new home?” Patting Dean’s bum. Castiel tried to encourage his boy.

Dean’s eyes shot open. Did his Daddy say home? Turning his head to look behind him, Dean looked up in shock. The house was an old ranch style building with tall red brick walls and a white wood porch that went all the way round the house. Coming down one side of the porch was all different flowers and shrubs that made a path to the driveway. It looked like something out of a magazine.

“Do you like it baby? it's our house, and hopefully when we go in your room will be all ready for you.” Studying Dean’s face. Castiel could have sworn Dean looked a bit shell shocked. “It’ll be okay baby.” Kissing Dean’s hair, Castiel made his way up to the front door.   
Dean held onto his Daddy tightly as they walked through the house. The inside was even more amazing. It looked modern, with an old fashion and cosy feel to it. Dean was starting to feel dizzy trying to look at everything at once. He couldn’t believe he was going to live here, it was the nicest place he had ever seen. With all the looking around he was doing he didn’t notice someone walking in the hallway from the kitchen.

Dean’s heart stopped when he saw a women standing in front of him and Castiel. She looked around the same age as Castiel but she was slightly taller. She stood her distance from where Dean was, which Dean was happy about he hoped she didn’t fuss over him like the last lot he met. Thinking about the mall, Dean pressed himself closer into his Daddy there was no way he was leaving the man again.  
Castiel tightened his hold on his boy when he felt Dean wriggling. Shushing him quietly, he gently bounced his baby while turning his attention to the women.  “Hello Hannah, how are you?”

“I am fine, thank you Castiel. I was a bit shocked to get a call from your brother this morning, asking me to come to your house to let decorators in to set up a nursery,” her eyes turn to Dean. Dean buried his head into his Daddy’s neck so he couldn’t see her.

“Hannah this is Dean..he’s a bit shy,” Castiel tried to lift Dean’s head from his shoulder, but Dean was having none of it. Hearing his baby whine into his neck he gave up. “Deany it’s okay. This it Hannah. She works with Daddy and Uncle Gabe. She’s nice, she even has a little girl like you.”

“Hello there Dean, it is very nice to meet you.” Even though the boy wouldn’t looking at her Hannah smiled encase the boy changed his mind. “Where is Gabriel anyway?” she asked.  
Hearing a crash behind them, Castiel turned to see Gabriel dumping their shopping bags on the floor. “Gabriel is here, thanks for asking. Oh, thanks for the help with the bags baby bro,” Gabriel said, making it sound like he was out of breath.

“Don’t be so dramatic Gabriel,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes his brother. “I was going to come and help you.”

“Yeah right, were you? That would mean putting your baby down, and I knew that wasn’t going to happen, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t,” Castiel smirked into Dean’s hair.

“I’ll come and help you Gabriel. Castiel, everything you need for Dean is set up ready for you. I hope you like it. By the looks of things Gabriel went all out,” Hannah smiled before passing him.  
Castiel frowned. It did worry him what exactly has his brother had done. He really hoped Gabriel hadn’t gone to crazy. The man wasn’t known to do things normally.

“Let’s go have a look at your room, Deany,” Castiel whispered, looking down at Dean, who was now looking round from Cas’ neck.

Walking up the stairs with Dean, Castiel walked along the landing to the door with a blue car shaped sign with Dean’s name painted across it. Dean’s nursery had been put in the room opposite his, which was good for him to get to Dean. Happily, Castiel opened the door.  
Dean gasped when Daddy opened the door. The room was amazing. The walls were painted a light, pale blue with a white wood panel border. In the corner close to the large bay window was a beautiful dark grey crib with blue and white stars covering the bedding. Above the crib hung a mobile with shiny three dimensional stars and moons.

On the other side of the room Dean saw the changing table and wardrobe. The table was the same colour as the crib, with a light blue mattress on the top. The table was fully stocked, with diaper and changing surplus. At the other side of the window was a soft, sofa-rocking chair. It looked big enough for two to sit in and be comfortable. Hugging his bee close Dean felt tears in his eyes. This was his room. He had his own room! He knew having a crib for a bed was part of being a baby, but he didn’t mind that. Anything was better than the cold concrete floor he had slept on for the past three years. 

“Wow Deany, look at your room. It’s wonderful! Look at the ceiling,” Castiel said, tilting his head up. Dean copied his Daddy, looking up he see stars covering every part of the ceiling. “I think they might glow when you go to bed. We’ll have to see later, won’t we?” Castiel grinned at his boy. His brother had chosen well the room was perfect for his baby.

“Let’s go find Uncle Gabe and thank him shall we?” Dean looked at his Daddy before nodding his head.  
As Castiel walked into the kitchen he found Gabriel and Hannah sitting at his table drinking coffee.

“The nursery is beautiful Gabe, thank you.”

“Only the best for my little bro and his baby. I order the best survive the company did, they decorate and install the nursery and they also set up things like the high-chair,” he stopped to point at a light green high chair sitting next to Hannah. “And the playpen and bouncer are in the living room,” he added.

“Thank you Gabriel, for everything,” Castiel was truly thankful to his brother, if he hadn’t helped him he wouldn’t have his baby, and Dean was everything to him. “Really Gabriel thank you,” Castiel sat in the free chair closer to his brother, setting Dean on his lap.  
Gabriel grinned before drinking his coffee again. He was glad his brother was happy. Putting the cup back down he feels something nudging him in the knee, looking down he saw a small sock covered foot poking him. Turning his gaze up he saw Dean’s green eyes looking at him from behind a stuffed bumblebee covering his face. “What’s up kiddo?” He asked, smiling at how cute the boy looked.

“..ank..ow” Dean mumbled into his bee.

Gabriel grinned. Dean was more than cute, he was adorable. “You’re welcome munchkin. I’m more glad you like it.”

Nodding his head Dean hummed before turning his head into his Daddy. Gabriel scoffed. The kid was so going to be a Daddy’s boy, he couldn’t believe this was the same boy he met the night before. It seemed Dean was made for being a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sat quietly on his Daddy’s lap. Everyone was talking about stuff he really didn’t care about. He remembered hearing Daddy tell the lady Hannah about how he had come to be with Daddy and how Gabriel had made him the way he was, but he really didn’t want to re-live that, so he blocked them out by playing with Daddy’s fingers. Plus, he was feeling kinda hungry, he hoped they were going to eat soon.  
“Does Michael know?” Hannah asked.

“No. And he’s not going to. He wouldn't have let Cas have Dean if he knew. Michael has made it a rule that only couples can adopt the AB’s that he has come by. If Michael found out before I sorted the legal stuff he’d take Dean away,” Gabriel stated, looking rather serious.

“I’m sure he wouldn't do that to his own brother.” Hannah looked a bit sceptical.

Gabriel laughed. “Michael would sell us if he made money out of it, he’d just see what we did as money loss. He doesn't care about anything but himself and profit,” He could see in Hannah’s face she knew he was right.

“Okay, you’re right. I won’t say anything,” she said. Nodding to each other Gabriel and Hannah decided to leave it at that.   
Castiel sighed. He really didn’t want to be talking about this, just thinking about having Dean taken away from him made his whole body cringe. He just hoped Gabriel would be able to sort everything out with no trouble.

Looking down Castiel smiles seeing Dean playing with his hand. He was happy his boy wasn’t paying attention to the grown up talk. He didn’t want his baby have to worry about these things, he just wants Dean to be his happy little boy. Placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead, he soon saw those beautiful green eyes that he loved looking up at him. “Hey baby, you okay?”

“..an..gry...”

“You’re angry? why are you upset sweetheart?” Castiel frowned. Maybe Dean was listening to them....

Dean shook his head before dropping his pacifier out of his mouth, “..hun..ry..”

“Oh, you’re hungry!” Castiel sighed with relief when Dean noded his head happily. Feeling the panic leave him, Castiel chuckled to himself, feeling silly. “Let’s get my special boy something to eat, shall we?” Standing up, Castiel held Dean on his hip. Moving round the table he stood in front of the high-chair. “Aright baby, in you go.”

Dean eyed the high-chair. It did look comfortable, but he didn’t want to sit in it, he wanted to stay with Daddy. Feeling his bum on the soft cushion Dean held onto his bee with one hand and the other on to Castiel’s shirt of dear life, “..nu..”

Tears form in his eyes. He didn’t like it.

“It’s okay Deany, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere baby. Daddy’s just going to make you something to eat,” Castiel tried to de-tangle Dean’s fingers, but the little boy had a death grip on his shirt.

“..No!…” Dean whined, pulling at him.

Cas looked to Gabriel and Hannah with pleading eyes. He really didn’t know what to do without making Dean have a tantrum.

Seeing Hannah laughing behind her hand, Castiel glared at her. He couldn’t see what was so funny. Standing up, Hannah moved next to him. Making him move over, she knelt down in front of Dean. “Hey sweetpea, I like your bee...” she waited for the boy to look at her to continue, “He looks very soft.”

“..s.he..” Dean mumbled.

“Oh I’m sorry. She looks very soft,” Hannah patted the bee’s head. Looking up at Castiel she pointed her eyes to his hand. Catching on, Castiel pulled Dean’s fingers off of him, and as soon as he was free Hannah moved to be in front of Dean fully. “Does your bumblebee have a name?” she said, keeping the boy distracted.

Dean watched his Daddy. He knew Hannah was trying to distract him but he wasn’t going to fail for that.

Nice try lady, he thought,  “..Da..Da..” he whimpered, holding out his free hand.

Feeling a hand take a hold of his, Dean looked down at Hannah, “Daddy will be back in just a minute Dean, you didn’t tell me what your bee’s name is.” Dean pulled his hand away, he wanted his Daddy not Hannah, why was she getting in the way. Letting tears fall he started to cry, he was tired and hungry, he just wanted to cuddle like Daddy said they would.  
Castiel worked fast when he hears his baby cry. He made Dean a bottle of formula and a bowl of one of the AB meals he found in the fridge. To him it looked a lot like baby food but he remembered hearing it had all the nutritions and protein for an adult. It was highly recommend to feed babies this for the first few months. Looking at it Castiel turned his nose up. It didn’t look very appealing, but hopefully Dean would like it.

“Okay, Daddy’s back baby. Look what I have!” Putting on a smile, Castiel placed the bowl on the tray in front of his boy.

Dean started to calm hearing his Daddy talk to him. Seeing what was in the bowl Dean pulled a face at the strange brownish goo. Daddy could not be serious. He had seen nicer looking food in garbage bins he had searched through.

“Here baby, eat up,” Castiel held up a spoon-full to Dean. Dean turned his head away before it got to close. “Come on Dean, don’t you want to try it?”

Dean shook his head. There was no way he was letting Daddy put that in his mouth. Dean looked over to Gabriel pouting. Why couldn’t the man make him the pancakes again? They were awesome.

Gabriel tried to keep a straight face when he sees Dean look at him, the boy looked like he was begging for help. “Give it a try kiddo.”

Dean frowned. He really didn’t want it.

Holding the spoon up Castiel tried again, only for Dean to turn away. “Please Dean, can you try for Daddy?”

Dean looked to his Daddy. The man was playfully pouting at him, making Dean giggle. His Daddy did look funny. Shaking his head, Dean looked away. He wasn’t going to let Daddy win. The bowl of mush looked gross, and he could swear it was moving.

Rolling his eyes Castiel pulled one of the chairs over to sit on. It was going to take a while to get this stuff in his boy. Tapping the spoon on the bowl’s edge, he tried to think of what to do. For a few minutes he sat having a staring competition with his baby before he came up with an idea.  
“What if Daddy tries it first, will you try it Dean?”

“...ye..” Dean nodded his head. If Daddy said it was okay he might eat it.

Castiel sighed looking at the bowl, he really didn’t want to do it but he had to convince his boy. Placing a spoon full in his mouth, Castiel held it on his tongue. He couldn’t really give a name to what it tasted like, all he knew was it was disgusting. Quickly moving to the sink he spat it out. Turning round he hears everyone laughing loudly.  
Dean was in hysterics watching his Daddy. The look on his face when he ran to the sink was the funniest thing Dean had ever seen. Feeling his sides starting to hurt Dean leaned back in his high-chair, giggling as he started to calm down.

Castiel grinned to his boy it warmed his heart seeing Dean laughing happily.

“You think that was funny do you?” Castiel said, struggling to keep a straight face. He decided to have a bit of fun with his baby. Walking up to Dean he folds his arms, looking down at his little boy.

Dean face dropped. His Daddy didn’t look happy. It wasn’t his fault he thought Daddy’s face was funny. Pouting, Dean looked up with puppy eyes.

Castiel smirked. If Dean knew the power he had with those eyes of his he would probably get away with everything.  
“Ohh no. Don’t look at me like that baby boy. You hurt Daddy’s feelings.” Unfolding his arms Castiel leaned in close to Dean. “I think Daddy has to teach his little boy a lesson.”

Dean looked at his Daddy, unsure. What was he doing to do?

“Uh oh, is Deano in trouble Daddy Cas?” Gabriel mocked. He knew his brother was messing around.

“Yes Uncle Gabe, Deany is in big trouble. He laughed at his Daddy,” Castiel said, acting shocked.

Gasping Gabriel put his hands on his checks, “Oh no!”

Glancing over Castiel saw Hannah was looking away from them, clearly trying not to laugh. His baby on the other hand looked at him nervously.

Undoing the tray Castiel lifted Dean up. Sitting him on his lap to face him Castiel bit his cheek to stop from smiling. His baby was so cute.

“Do you know what happens to little boys that laugh at their Daddies?”

Gulping the lump in his throat, Dean shook his head.

Smiling, Castiel holds Dean close. ”They get kisses!” Bringing his lips onto the boy’s neck, he took a deep breath before blowing a deep raspberry into Dean’s skin.

Squealing loudly, Dean grinned in shock into Castiel’s shoulder. He really thought he had upset his Daddy. Castiel repeatedly kissed his face, making his baby giggle. His boys laugh sounded so little and cheerful, he was overjoyed to see his baby so happy.  
“Okay baby let’s get you fed. There is no way you’re eating that gunk.”  Hugging Dean close, Castiel placed one last kiss on the boy’s head. Moving Dean to rest his head in the crock of his arm, Castiel picked up the bottle from the table.

Dean looked at the creamy looking milk in the bottle. It definitely looked nicer than the first thing Daddy, but he still wasn’t sure about it.

“Deany, I promise this will be nice. Look, I’ll even try it.” Putting the nipple in his mouth and drinking a small bit, Castiel let out a hum. “Ohh, it is very nice.”

Opening his mouth, Dean let his Daddy put the nipple in. If Daddy said it was good then he would give it a try. Feeling the warm liquid hit his tongue Dean hummed happily. It tasted of vanilla and coconut and was one of the best thing he had ever tasted next to Gabriel’s pancakes, of course. Sucking on the nipple he drank his bottle quickly. Enjoying the feel of his belly being warm and full, Dean closed his eyes.

Suddenly in the silence there was a knock at the door. Hearing the door crash, Dean’s eyes shot open, looking round in a panic. Hearing something running loudly down the hall he held on to his Daddy tightly.  
“Uncle Cas...Uncle Cas!”


	8. Chapter 8

Jumping at the loud bang of his front door, Castiel held Dean closer. Hearing Dean let out a whine he shushed his baby while rocking him gently.

Out of the corner of his eye Castiel saw a young, redhead girl running into the kitchen.

“Uncle Cas!” Before she could get close to him and Dean, Hannah grabbed the girl under her arms lifting her up in the air.

“Charlie….what have I told you about entering people’s homes without permission?” Hannah said, frowning at the girl on her hip. Looking behind her she saw the babysitter come into the kitchen not long after Charlie.

“Not to let myself in until someone opens the door,” the girl pouted. “Sorry mama. I was excited to see Uncle Cas,” the young girl looked up at Hannah with puppy dog eyes.

“It’s okay honey, just try and remember in future. Now Becky, you can head home we’ll see you tomorrow.” Seeing her babysitter nod before leaving the room, Hannah kissed Charlie’s cheek before turning to Castiel. “I’m sorry Castiel, I wasn’t sure how long you were going to be so I asked Becky to pick Charlie up from daycare and bring her here. I hope it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course not Hannah, we really should have told you more of what was happening. I’m always happy to see my special girl,” Castiel smiled, winking up at the curly hair girl and making her giggle.

Dean sat quietly on Castiel’s lap looking at the girl Charlie. She looked slightly younger than him. She was dressed in a purple sun dress with long white knee socks and purple doll shoes. He could tell she was a “little” like he was made into, but she was clearly treated older than him. She didn’t look like she was forced into being a baby. If anything, she looked happy being in Hannah’s arms, playing with the ends of her brown hair as Hannah rocked where she stood.  
Seeing Hannah smiling down at him Dean felt himself go stiff when they came closer.   
“Charlie..this Dean he’s Uncle Cas’s baby. Do you want to say hi? Now, you have to be gentle because Dean is a little baby.”

“Dean a baby, baby Uncle Cas?” Charlie asked.

“Yes honeybee. Dean is very little,” Castiel turned his attention to his quiet boy in his arms. Dean was holding on to his shirt tightly, his boy looking up at Charlie as he shyly bit on his lower lip. Picking up Dean’s pacifier, Castiel held it to Dean to save his poor pink lip from more damage. He could understand his baby being nervous, this was the first time Dean had met another little.

Charlie patted Hannah’s shoulder to indicate that she wanted to be put down, coming round to Castiel’s side, Charlie put her arm around her uncle’s neck.

“Hey Uncle Cas’s baby Dean. I’m Charlie. You can be my friend coz …coz Uncle Cas is my friend, and-and we have to play fun games, okay?” Charlie said, smiling down at Dean.

All the adults chuckled, Charlie was a sweet kid but she could be very abrupt at saying what she thinks.

“That’s very nice of you to say Charlie. See Deany? You made a new friend.”

Dean sucked on his paci looking up at Charlie then to his Daddy, giving a small smile behind his pacifier. He didn’t really know what to do. Charlie seemed nice, but right at that moment it was to much for him, he just wanted to cuddle with his Daddy.  Snuggling into Castiel’s body and holding his bee close, Dean closed his eyes, hoping Daddy would get the hint.

“I think Dean is too tried to play today, baby girl. It’s nearly Dean’s bedtime and we need to get you home for your bedtime too.” Hannah said, picking Charlie up again.

“No mama, I want to stay with Uncle Casey,” Charlie frowned at her mommy. She didn’t want to go home.

Seeing tears forming in the young girl’s eyes Gabriel got up from his chair. “Hey pretty girl, come give Uncle Gabe a cuddle. I’ve missed my special girl’s hugs.” Standing in front Hannah he plucked Charlie from her arms to give the girl a big hug. “Don’t be sad flower, do you remember how tried you were on your first night with mommy?” Seeing the girl nod her head Gabriel continued. “Dean has had a long tiring day and he’ll have to go to bed soon, and look at Uncle Cas! It takes a lot of beauty sleep to look that pretty,” hearing Charlie giggle Gabriel tickled her cheek, making her giggle more.

“Does that mean you need to sleep forever Uncle Gabrielle?” Charlie grinned cheeky.

Hearing the others laugh Gabriel bit his lip trying not to laugh himself.  “You cheeky monkey, what are you implying?” Sitting in his chair, Gabriel started to tickle the curly haired girl more. “And its Gabriel not Gabrielle, you silly bean.”

Dean opened his eyes to see what was going on, he had never seen people act the way this family did. Seeing everyone acting so happy and loving, it did make him wonder why his real family wasn’t the same. He had only a hand full of happy memories, all involving his mom before she died, everything after was just...well, he didn’t really like to think about it.

But seeing his new family, the way they laughed and played, was nice. It made him feel warm and happy.

Dean came out of his thoughts when he heard Charlie squeal, laughing at Gabriel playfully blowing kisses into her hair.

“Alright you two, that’s enough now. Come on baby girl, we need to get going home.” Hannah held out her hands to a pouting Charlie, who wrapped her arms around Gabriel’s neck. Rolling her eyes Hannah went to pick up her child. “We’ll come back soon honey, we can even get Dean a present for next time.”

“Present. Can I have a present mama? it’s nearly my birthday.” Charlie grinned, holding her arms out to be picked up.

“Maybe, if you’re a good girl. Anyway you’re having a party, do you want to invite Dean to come?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Charlie clapped her hands. Smiling, she turned her head to face Dean.  
“Deany -Deany do you want to come to my birthday party? It will be loads of fun! We can have cake and -and dress up and -and play loads of games!”

Dean looked up to his Daddy, unsure. Would he be allowed to go?

“You can go to if you want to baby,” Castiel said with a smile.

Seeing the happiness in Charlie’s face Dean nodded his head, making her smile wider.

“Alright then, let’s get going. Say goodbye to everyone, honey.”

Castiel stood, holding Dean close, “Bye bye, honeybee. We’ll see you soon,” he said, placing a light kiss on the girl’s pink cheek.

“Bye Uncle Cas. Can I give Deany a kiss too?” she asked shyly. Holding Dean up, Hannah leaned Charlie in so she could kiss the top of Dean’s head. “Bye baby Dean, you be a good boy for Uncle Cas okay?”

Castiel chuckled to himself. He did love how bold Charlie was. The girl might be a “little” but she was an old head on young shoulders.

Hannah walked over to Gabriel, letting him say his goodbye. “Come to me, my special flower. I'll walk with you and mommy to the car.” Taking Charlie in his arms again, Gabriel headed out, chatting away to the girl.

“I’ll see you soon Castiel. You take care of that cutie and don’t worry about work, I’ll cover for you. I’ll arrange for you to be on holiday, god knows you are due one,” Hannah said, picking up her bag.

“Thank you Hannah. Thank you for all your help. I will give you a call about Charlie’s birthday party.” Castiel walked with Hannah to the front door, slowly rocking Dean.

Hannah looked down at Dean, who had his eyes on his Daddy. “Bye bye Dean, we’ll see you soon.” Rubbing her hand across Dean’s soft brown hair she placed a kiss on his crown. Dean scrunch up his nose. Everyone was kissing him. He wasn’t sure he liked that, he didn’t mind Castiel doing it but it felt different when Daddy kissed him.  
Recognizing Castiel place his lips on his forehead, Dean smiled behind his pacifier. Daddy’s lips were softer and warmer, making Dean feel tingly inside.

“It’ll soon be just us baby, and we’ll go cuddle like I promised, but first let’s change that diaper and get you dressed for bed,” Castiel said, patting Dean’s diaper.

Dean wriggled under Castiel’s hand, he couldn’t remember wetting his diaper. Frowning to himself he ,groaned into his pacifier.

“It’s okay baby Daddy will clean you up. I think a bath will make my boy feel good.” Smiling to his baby, Castiel turned to walk up the stairs. “How does that sound baby? A nice warm bath, then we’ll have cuddles before bed.”

Dean hummed, nodding his head at the idea. A bath did sound amazing.

Walking up the stairs, Castiel walked into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the tub with Dean on his lap he put in the plug. Turning on the water he added a small bit of lavender bubble bath, knowing it would help his boy relax and get sleepy. Turning to Dean, Castiel lowered him down onto the floor. Laying Dean down he started to remove his baby’s overalls and onesie, seeing Dean in just his diaper made him look so vulnerable and cute. Removing Dean’s wet diaper Castiel lifted him up and placed him in the warm water.

Dean couldn’t help but hum as the water made his muscles relax into the warmth.

“Do you like that baby?” Castiel asked, kneeling down next to the tub. Dean nodded his head sluggishly. This was the best feeling he has had in ages.

Letting Dean enjoy relaxing for a while Castiel moved to get the shampoo and soap from under the sink. One day soon he looked forward to being able to let Dean have toys to play with in the bath, but with his boy unable to move fully he didn’t see the point.

“Let’s get you clean Deany.” Squeezing some shampoo into his hand Castiel got to work, rubbing it into Dean’s soft hair. Dean couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy his Daddy scrubbing at his head, it felt blissful having Castiel’s long, gentle fingers rubbing at his scalp.

Castiel watched his baby relax under his touch. He was glad Dean was enjoying his bath, this was the one thing he had hoped Dean would like, manly because he enjoyed it too. He had always liked the idea of being able to pamper his baby when he finally had one, now that he had Dean he was going to enjoy ever minute of making his baby feel good.

After rinsing out Dean’s hair Castiel moved to clean his body with a soft wash cloth. Dean looked up to his Daddy with half closed eyes. Seeing Dean close to sleep Castiel moved a bit faster to get him clean. Pulling the plug Castiel grabbed a large fluffy towel from the towel rack. Wrapping his boy up he walked into Dean’s room. He laid him down on the changing table, Castiel patted Dean’s skin dry. The towel was dropped to the floor as he grabbed a thick diaper, baby cream, and powder from under the table. Placing the diaper under his baby he placed some cream on the ends of his fingers and lifting Dean’s legs up to his chest Castiel rubbed the thick white cream around his baby’s hole and between his legs. Dean groaned at the feeling of his Daddy’s soft touch, Castiel was even more gentle than Gabriel’s first time putting cream on his bum. Feeling himself go a little stiff Dean tried to take his mind off of what was happening, hoping Castiel hadn’t noticed.

Unknown to Dean Castiel had noticed his baby. It didn’t bother him, it was a natural thing to happen. Pretending he didn’t notice, Castiel carried on diapering his baby. Taping up the front he rubbed the tabs to make sure the diaper was secure. Moving over to the wardrobe Castiel grabbed one of the new blue foot and mitten sleepers.

Dean lay still, letting Daddy moved his limbs into the soft fleecy fabric. Close to sleep Dean let out a wide yawn, making his eyes water.

Doing up the last button Castiel smiled down at his tired boy. “Lets get comfy and cuddle on the rocker baby.” Picking Dean up, Castiel handed Dean his  bee before moving over to sit in the rocking sofa by the window., Looking out, Castiel and Dean could see the stars shining brightly above them. Pushing his foot on the floor Castiel started to rock his baby slowly. Enjoying the peace Castiel gazed at Dean, he could feel his heart skip, he loved his baby so much he just hoped Dean could see that. Dean looked so small in his arms he didn’t want to move from this moment and just stay like this forever.

Hearing a little knock, Castiel turned his head to see Gabriel standing in the doorway. Looking closely he sees his brother with one of the smaller bottles in his hand.

“Hey, just thought you would like to give Dean a bit extra since he didn’t eat a lot earlier,” Gabriel whispered, walking up to the rocking chair.

“Thank you.” Taking the bottle, Castiel popped the lid off. Holding it to Dean’s lips he smiled when he sees his baby latch on.

Dean sighed when he tasted the warm vanilla milk, sucking greedily he enjoyed the warmth of his belly being full.

“Guess he was still hungry,” Castiel chuckled, still rocking his boy.

“Guess he was. I’m going to head home Casey, do you need anything before I go?” Gabriel asked, placing a pacifier on the arm rest.

“No we’re all fine, thank you Gabriel,” Castiel smiled up to his brother.

“Okay then, I’m heading out.” Bending down Gabriel rubbed the top of Dean’s head with his thumb. “Goodnight kiddo, you be a good baby now.” Seeing Dean lean into his touch Gabriel smiled at his new nephew.

“Gabriel, I mean it. Thank you for all you have done for me.”

Gabriel looked at his brother. He could see the love shining in his eyes. “It’s okay baby bro, I’m just glad you are happy and you’re going to be the best Daddy in the world to this special little man,” placing a kiss on the top of his brothers head, Gabriel moved to leave. “I’ll call you in the morning. I’m going to go into work and sort out the paperwork and maybe I’ll pop by to see my nephew in the afternoon.”

“Okay we’ll see you tomorrow,” Castiel smiled looking back down to his baby boy.

Gabriel smiled seeing his brother in daddy mode, the man was truly in love with his baby. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
Castiel wasn’t sure how much time had passed, he really didn’t care. Sitting with his sleeping baby in his arms was the best feeling he had ever had. His little boy looked so cute with his bee tucked into his chin and his paci slowly bobbing under his nose. He couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than his Dean.

Dean wasn’t fully asleep yet, he was happily dozing listening to his Daddy’s heartbeat. He couldn’t believe how much has happened in such a short length of time, it wasn’t even really a day since he was cold and homeless, now he was safe and warm. Dean wouldn’t say he was completely happy with what has happened, he got kidnapped for god sake! He never dreamed he would be laying on another man’s lap drinking from bottles, wearing diapers and sucking pacifiers. But even though Castiel had gone about getting him in the wrong way, he has been nothing but kind and caring towards him, the man had be more loving to him in one day than anyone has his whole life.

Snuggling in close, Dean buried himself into the man’s warmth. Feeling his Daddy tighten his hold around him, Dean hears Castiel lightly hum to him.

“I love you baby,” Castiel whispered. Dean sighed happily, he was starting to think maybe he love Daddy too.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel let out a groan of frustration. He was tired and in need of strong coffee. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in his office but he could tell it must have been around lunch time when he sees Betty going past his window with her trolley. “What anything from the trolley Gabriel?” the elderly lady asked, stopping at his door.

“Oh Betty...sweet Betty I really would love a coffee. I don’t think I’ll last much longer,” Gabriel smiled at the lady, running his hands down his face.

“Long night dear?” she asked, placing a hot cup on Gabriel’s desk.

“You could stay that. Had a busy day with Casey then spent most of my night researching,” he answered, picking the cup up. He had spent most of his night rummaging through Dean’s old clothes and backpack, trying to find anything that would help him find out as much as he could about the boy. 

With a bit of luck he found that Dean had written his name on his torn run down rain coat.

Taking a sip he hummed in delight at the strong rich taste. “Ah Betty, I wish you would marry me. I couldn’t live without your amazing coffee.”

“I don’t think my husband would appreciate me running off with a younger man darling, but I’m sure if I was fifty years younger,” she laughed as she walked back to her trolley. “Have you got a lot left to do?” she added

“Not really...just got to finish this last bit of work then I’m off to see Cas.” Nodding to his computer Gabriel sat back in his chair, holding his cup close to his chest. He always liked the feel of the cup’s heat warm up his skin.

“Well don’t work too hard love,” Betty smiled to him before heading on her rounds.

“Never do...and don’t forget my marriage offer!” Gabriel laughed to himself.  
Letting out a light sigh, Gabriel turned his attention back to his screen. “Right, Dean Winchester. Let’s get you officially adopted by that sappy little brother of mine,” Gabriel got to work filling in all the forms and information, he had done some research online to see if he could find anything about Dean, turned out there wasn’t much to find. He had found the boy’s birth certificate and the last school Dean was registered at on the government database, but other than that there was nada about the boy. Bring up Dean’s school records he found Dean had a hard time fitting in at school. Had left school at sixteen without graduating, after that Dean disappeared for a while till he got into trouble with the police a few times for robbery and breaking and entering.  
With Deans birth certificate he used it to find out about Dean’s parents. Dean’s mom had died when he was very young and his dad was registered in a neighbouring state with his other son. Looking at the police reports it kinda showed John Winchester wasn’t a good man to be around.  
Gabriel didn’t have to guess why Dean wasn’t with his father, the boy either ran away or was kicked out, but it didn’t really matter as Gabriel knew Castiel would give the poor boy the love and affection he truly needed. “That poor boy has been through some shit,” he said to himself.  
Finishing up the last parts of making Dean legally Castiel’s little, Gabriel heard a knock on his door. “I’m a bit busy right now, can you come back later?” he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“I’m sure you’re not too busy to talk to your boss, surely?” a hard, gruff voice said above his head.

Gabriel felt a lump in his throat, he knew that voice without even having to look up. “If I recall Michael, Dad left the company to all his sons, not just you,” Gabriel said, finally looking up at his older brother. The man in front of him stood tall in a clean cut, grey suit close to his desk. Michael looked very similar to Castiel. His dark hair gelled back perfectly and blue eyes shining, only unlike Cas’s blue eyes being bright and loving, Michael’s were a blue like ice. Amongst the staff Michael wasn’t known to be very nice, most tried to avoid him if they could, which did upset Castiel, especially when the staff mistake him for Michael.

“Is there a reason you’re bothering me, big bro?” Gabriel asked, putting on one of his fake smiles.

“Just checking in. I’m having a meeting with the neighbouring states council to discuss an agreement to let the Bouncers to go and take their homeless. I want you and Castiel to come with me.”

Shit! Gabriel thought. He needed to come up with something to tell him fast. “I can come with you Michael, but Cas has taken his month’s holiday from work. I’m sure Hannah is more than capable of filling in.”

“When did he decide this?It’s not like Castiel to not notify me first,” Michael said, not looking very pleased.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “It was a last minute thing Michael. You know what Casey is like, he never thinks ahead before doing anything, and besides, our little brother needs a break and he hasn’t used any of his holiday time.”

“I guess he has to use it up, what is he up to to take a whole month off?”

“God knows, knowing Cas he’ll probably sit in front of his TV watching Netflix the whole time. I might have to go check if he’s still alive before he is due to come back.”

Michael let out a light huff, that was the closest thing to laughing Gabriel ever sees from his older brother. Gabriel kept his eyes locked onto his brother’s. Michael had this strange power of knowing when someone is lying to him, but Gabriel was an old hand at getting past his brother, he wouldn’t have been on so many “business trips” to Vegas if he didn’t know how to lie so well.

 

“That does sound like something he would do. Have you finished the reports on the new AB’s we have acquired this week Gabriel?” Michael asked.

“Yep, all filed away ready for you to go over. I’m going to take some of the housing development project home and go over them, I’m going to head home.” Gabriel said, he knew Michael didn’t really care about the housing as it wasn’t making as much profit as the AB program, but he felt like he needed to remind his older brother their company did more than just something that makes money.   
Getting up from his chair he grabbed his jacket before picking up the files, including Dean’s, on his desk. Heading to his door Michael followed behind. “I’ll see you later Mickey.”

Michael frowned as he glared that Gabriel “Don’t call me that Gabriel, I’m still your boss don’t forget.”

“No you’re not, big bro,” Gabriel laughed, turning away from Michael as fast as he could. He loved his big brother but he wasn’t exactly the easiest to be around. Heading to the elevator, Gabriel waited for the doors to close to let out a long sigh. He looked down at the files in his hand, enjoying the silence. He tried to clear his mind, he couldn’t wait to tell Castiel that Dean was his baby. He knew Cas wouldn’t really care; Dean was his baby with or without the legal stuff, but it was good to have so no one could take Dean away.

Walking out of the building Gabriel got into his car. Stopping off at the nearest toy store he decided to get Dean something. He spent some time looking up at the shelves of stuffed toys nothing really stood out to him. Walking down the aisles, he past a bin full of soft rubber cars. Dean had shown interest in cars, he thought. Picking up a red, mustang-looking car Gabriel smiling to himself before he headed to the check out.  
Pulling up onto Castiel’s drive Gabriel grabbed his files and the toy car. As he got to the door he hears loaded crash from the other side of the door. Starting to panic, Gabriel opened the door running in. “Cas! Cas where are you?”

“In here Gabe,” Castiel called from the kitchen.

Walking into the room Gabriel stopped in the doorway, shocked at what he finds. “What is going on in here?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your lovely comments and kudos, was upset to see that my story offended someone and I do apologise for that, I never thought my story would do that, but I have added warnings now and again I am sorry I'm rather new to writing on here and I wont let it happen again.  
> anyway thank you again to those who do like my story I hope you like this chapter :-)

Dean could definitely say he was very comfortable when he woke up, with the softness of the mattress under him and his covers over him he could have stayed in his sandwich of warmth all day. Wiggling into his covers more his felt something cold and heavy between his legs. 

Breathing in Dean opened his eyes when he took in a bad smell. Moving his legs again he soon realised that he had a messy diaper.

Dean let out a low groan into his pillow. He had pooped in his sleep again, why was that happening? Frowning at himself Dean felt disgusted. Feeling tears in his eyes he let out another groan.  
“Morning baby, did you have a good sleep?” 

Looking up Dean saw his Daddy. When had he come in? Castiel was smiling down at him, leaning his head in his hand against the top of the crib.

Turning his head away from his Daddy, Dean closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.  
“What’s the matter sweetheart, are you feeling okay?” Castiel lowered his hand on top of his baby’s head. He doesn’t feel warm, he thought. Lowering the rail, pulling Dean’s covers back he soon smells what’s wrong. Hearing Dean start to cry quietly he picked him up out of his crib. “Oh Deany, it’s okay baby. Shh Daddy’ll fix it.”

Leaning his head on his Daddy’s shoulder Dean breathed in the man’s scent of dove soap. With one of his arms around Daddy’s neck he started to play with Castiel’s damp, soft hair.

Walking over to the changing table, Dean whimpered as Castiel slowly lay him down on the mattress. Feeling the mess against his skin Dean couldn’t stop the tears run down his cheeks. He didn’t like it, it made him feel icky, he just hoped Daddy wasn’t angry with him or think he was gross. Lost in his thoughts, he felt Castiel’s soft lips on his warm cheeks. Daring to open one eye he saw his Daddy smiling down at him, not showing any trace of being disgusted. “My brave little bumblebee, you’re okay. All babies mess their diapers, Daddy is going to clean you up, and then me and you are going to have breakfast and after we’ll go play with some of your new toys. That sound good?” Rubbing his thumb along Dean’s eyebrow, Castiel waited as his baby started to calm. He understood Dean feeling upset. It couldn’t be nice to wake up with a messy diaper. Seeing Dean’s green eyes looking upset he could feel his heart ache seeing his baby so sad. “Come on my beautiful boy, where is that gorgeous smile?” Tickling Dean under the chin Castiel smiled hearing his baby giggle. “There it is!” Staring at each other Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead, “My precious angel,” Castiel whispered.

Moving back to the end of the changing table, Castiel got to work cleaning his boy up. Undoing the snaps Castiel started to remove Dean’s sleeper, leaving Dean in just his diaper. Feeling a lot happier, Dean watched his Daddy. The man worked fast to clean up the mess. Holding Dean’s legs up to his chest Castiel folded up the old diaper placing it in the diaper bin, sliding a new thick diaper under his boy’s bum he used his free hand to shake the baby powder. Lowering Dean’s legs down, Castiel pulled up the front and did up the tapes.

“There we go, all clean,” Castiel said, patting his hand on the front of Dean’s diaper. “Right, what shall we dress you in today baby?”

Dean’s eyes followed as his Daddy walked over the wardrobe, picking out a blue and white striped romper suit and a pair of white booties and mittens with a matching stripy hat. Dean pulled a face looking at the clothes Daddy had picked. They looked like something a newborn would wear, he was starting to wonder if that was the age Castiel was wanting him to be. Guess he kinda was considering this was only his second day at being Castiel’s baby and he had the mobility of an infant. It didn’t bother him much, but he did hope he wasn’t going to be this helpless for the rest of his life.

Feeling Daddy pick him up, Dean came out of his thoughts. He looked down at himself to find that Daddy had him dressed.  
“You we’re in daydream land baby, you okay?” Castiel asked, gently bouncing his boy. Nodding his head Dean placed his head on his Daddy’s shoulder. Castiel hugged his baby close grinning at how cute Dean looked. He did look adorable with his small hand covered in soft mittens.

As they walked to the door Dean whimpered, pointing to his crib. “..Ros.ie..”

“Rosie?” Castiel asked looking confused, “Who’s Rosie baby?”

“..B..Bee..” Dean said, still pointing to the crib.

Turning round Castiel spotted Dean’s bumblebee. “Aww baby, you named your bee Rosie?”

Feeling his cheeks warm Dean looked away from his Daddy, feeling a little embarrassed. “Yeah.”

Picking up the stuffy, Castiel handed it to his little boy. “It’s a perfect name for her sweetheart. We can’t leave Rosie behind, can we?”

Shaking his head, Dean smiled, bringing Rosie close to his face. Rubbing her soft, furry body against his check Dean sighed, happily resting his head back on Daddy’s shoulder.   
Walking into the kitchen Castiel stood in front of the high-chair. “In you go baby boy, Daddy’s going to make you breakfast.”

As Castiel lowered him down Dean let out a high squeal, trying to hold on to his Daddy. He didn’t want to go into the chair again. “Aww Deany, you have to sit in you high-chair baby.”

Shaking his head, Dean looked into his Daddy’s eyes. He wasn’t going to let Daddy put him down.

“Please Dean, you have to go in your chair.”

“No...Da..diee..no!” Castiel sighed at hearing Dean call him Daddy, his little boy had called him Dada and he loved it, but Dean had only called him Daddy one. Hearing it again made him want to do cartwheels. He just hoped Dean wouldn’t figure out that calling him Daddy was Castiel’s now greatest weakness. 

Seeing Dean pouting at him he knew he wasn’t going to get his boy to cooperate with him. 

“Okay sweetheart, you can help Daddy,” Patting Dean’s diaper bum Castiel hears Dean sigh happily. Standing at the sink Castiel turned on the radio sitting on the window ledge. Hearing the music start Castiel walked over to the fridge, “Let’s see what we can have, hmm?” Opening the door they look inside to find one of the shelves full of the AB meals. Turning his nose up Dean hoped Daddy wasn’t going to try and feed him that again.

Picking up the jars out of the fridge Castiel looked at them before turning to the bin. “I don’t think we are going to need these, will we Deany?  
”  
“..yuck..” Dean smiled.

“Yes, very yucky. Never again.” Castiel shook his head, remembering the horrid taste, and threw the jars in the bin. Dean smiled, glad Daddy thought the same as him.

“Hmm, I think we’ll have scrambled egg and toast. How does that sound?” Castiel asked, looking to his boy.

Humming, Dean nodded his head. That did sound good to him.

“Will you sit in your chair while I make it?” Castiel asked, sounding a bit of hopeful. Seeing Dean frown at him he pretty much got his answer. “Never mind, Daddy can cook one handed… I think.” Pulling out everything he needed Castiel placed the bread in the toaster. While the eggs cooked, Castiel walked around the kitchen, swaying Dean to the music. “How I love the way you move, and the sparkle in your eye, there’s a colour deep inside them, like a blue suburban skies.”

Dean closed his eyes, listening to his Daddy lightly sing to him. He really liked it when Daddy singed or hummed to him. Something about Daddy’s voice just made him relaxed and peaceful.  
Turning on the bottle warmer, Castiel picked up the plate. Moving over to the table he sat down with Dean in his lap. “Here you go baby,”  Castiel said, holding up the folk to Dean’s lips.

Opening his mouth Dean hummed. Daddy made good eggs. “Does my Deany like his breakfast?”

Dean nodded his head, opening his mouth for more. “Is it as good as Gabriel’s pancakes?”

Don’t push it Daddy, Dean thought, glancing at the man.

Castiel burst out laughing at the look on Dean’s face “Okay, I’ll agree nothing can beat Gabriel’s pancakes.”

Once they finished eating Castiel put the plates in the sink before grabbing a cloth with Dean’s bottle from the warmer.

Walking into the living room Castiel sat in his recliner, placing Dean on his lap. Making sure they were both comfortable, he pressed the side button, lifting their legs up. Picking up the remote Castiel turned on the tv, putting on Disney junior.

Looking at the screen on the wall Dean looked up in amazement at a cartoon lion cub playing with another animal he didn’t know.

Dean hadn’t watched TV in, well, ever. His dad wouldn’t let him, even after school his dad always told him and his little brother Sam to go up to their rooms and not come out and bother him. He could remember one time he did try watching the tv once. Dean had snuck down while his dad was asleep, he must have been watching for about five minutes before his dad came thundering down the stairs. Feeling himself cringe Dean tried to not think about it, he just remembered why he never tried again after that.

Feeling something rubber brush against his lips Dean turned away from the screen to see Daddy holding the bottle to his lips. Opening his mouth Dean let the nipple in, sucking lightly he turned back to watch the cartoons.

Castiel watched his baby, he really did look adorable while drinking his bottle, he couldn’t believe how well Dean had taken to being his baby. He was expecting some kinda fight to come from the boy, but he seemed to be content.

Seeing his baby’s eyes locked on the screen he noticed Dean’s milk starting to dribble down the side of his mouth. Picking up the cloth, he wiped away the stream.

“You’re a messy boy,” he whispered, chuckling to himself when he sees Dean quickly glance up at him before turning back to his show. “Sorry baby, Daddy’s interrupting your cartoon.”

“..ye..” Dean said pushing the nipple out with his tongue. Scoffing Castiel put the bottle down on the floor next to the recliner, his little boy seemed to really like watching his show. He didn’t think Dean would enjoy watching such a young age TV show. Lowering his legs. Castiel stood with Dean in his arms.

Dean let out a loud groan, he was watching that. Why was Daddy moving him? Dean frowned up to his Daddy.

“I’m sorry baby, I thought you might like to play now. We can keep the tv on.” Castiel said as he sat them down on the floor. Sitting, Dean in his crossed legs, Castiel pulled over the bag of blocks they had bought yesterday. “Do you want to help Daddy build a tower, baby boy?”  
Dean looked down at the colourful bricks Daddy held in his hand, they did look fun but he wanted to watch his show. He was really enjoying watching this cartoon Daddy had put on.

Shaking his head Dean lifted his arm up as far as he could to point to the TV. “..That..”  
“You want to just watch cartoons” nodding his head Dean looked up smiling to his Daddy glad the man understood him.

Castiel didn’t look to happy though. He didn’t want his baby to just be looking at a screen all day. That not what a good parent did. But the look on Dean’s face looked so happy that he didn’t want to upset him on his second day. “Okay Dean, you can watch, but at lunch we’re turning the tv off, understand?”

Dean nodded happy, he stop listening when he heard Daddy say okay, he was just excited to get the chance to do something he wanted to do.

Standing up Castiel walked over to the baby rocking swing that had been set up yesterday by the decorators. Pulling it over he set it up in front of the television. Gently lowering Dean into the seat Castiel placed Dean’s arms and legs into the straps before clicking them together. Picking up Rosie he lay Dean’s bee next to him. He pressed a small button on the side and the swing slowly started to rock his baby. “Alright baby, I’m going to go clean up the kitchen and get stuff ready for lunch. You enjoy your cartoons till I come get you.”

Seeing Dean nod a little Castiel could tell he boy wasn’t listening. Sighing to himself he left his baby, feeling a bit disappointed, he had really hoped Dean would have wanted to play with his toys with him. It was something Castiel had always wanted to do with his own little but he guessed he’ll have to hope Dean might want to do that later.  
Dean had been watching the television for a good two hours after Daddy had left him. He was mesmerized by the colourful pictures on the screen. He never knew watching cartoons could be so amazing, he had really missed out on its growing up. The next episode of The Lion Guard had just started when he heard Castiel walk into the room. “Deany, it’s time for lunch baby,” he said, standing in front of the swing.

Dean tilted his head trying to look around his Daddy but he couldn’t see with the man standing so close to him. “..No!..Dada..” he pouted, looking up with big green eyes.

“Sorry baby. I said when lunch was ready it was time to turn the tv off,” Castiel said as he undid Dean’s straps.

Dean frowned, that was not what he wanted. He wanted to stay here and watch Kion and Bunga, Daddy was making him miss it. Feeling Castiel lift him up Dean started to wriggle to make him put him down.

“Dean that’s enough, stop it. Daddy doesn’t want to drop you.”

“..No..No.” Dean screamed in the man’s face looking angry. Castiel looked at his boy in shock. He hadn’t see his boy look so angry before, not even after waking up from being kidnapped.   
Tightening his hold around the boy’s back Castiel tried to walk into the kitchen while Dean screamed and wiggled frantically.

Walking straight to the high-chair Castiel lowered the roaring Dean into the seat, seeing his boy’s red, tear stand face made him start to feel guilty. No no, Dean is just having a tantrum. You have to stay strong Cas, he thought, trying to keep himself from breaking down. Clipping the tray in place he turned to pick up Dean’s lunch. “Look baby, Daddy made you soup! See? Nice, warm tomato soup.” Putting a smile on his face Castiel placed the bowl on Dean’s tray.  
Dean looked at the bowl still screaming his head off. He didn’t want this, he wanted to go back in the living room, but Daddy was being mean and not listening. Feeling his anger build up soon as Daddy turned to get his own bowl, Dean used all his strength he had to knock his own bowl on the floor.

Hearing the noise Castiel quickly turned with his bowl and glass in hand to check Dean, heading over to his boy without noticing the red liquid on the floor Castiel slipped making himself and his bowl and glass fall with him. Letting out a loud cry Castiel felt his arm land in the broken glass, cutting into his skin.

Dean looked on from his high-chair. What has he done? He hurt Daddy! He was going to be in so much trouble. Dean jumped when he heard the front door slam open.

“Cas? Cas where are you?” Dean knew that voice it was Gabriel. Sinking into himself Dean knew he was in for it now.

“In here Gabe,” Castiel winced as he tried to sit up. Hearing his brother’s footsteps, Castiel soon saw Gabriel standing in the doorway.

“What is going on in here?” Gabriel asked, looking shocked. Seeing Castiel on the floor he quickly moved to help his little brother up. “Cas, what happened?”

“It’s okay Gabriel, Dean was having a tantrum and he knocked his soup onto the floor. I wasn’t watching where I was going and slipped in it. Ouch!”

Gabriel pulled Castiel’s arm closer to him “Castiel, you’ve got glass in your arm and you’re bleeding.”

Castiel looked down at his forearm to see small splinters of glass poking out of his skin. “It’s okay. I’ll go clean it up in the bathroom. Can you watch Dean please?” Castiel hissed behind his teeth. It really was hurting bad. Looking down at Dean his boy looked like he had gone into shock, it must have scared him.

“I’ll sort out Dean. Go wait for me, you’ll need help getting the glass out,” Gabriel said as he unclipped the tray. “Why was Dean having a tantrum?” he asked, lifting the boy onto his hip.  
“I stopped him watching cartoons” Castiel said, not looking at either his brother or Dean.

Dean looked into Gabriel’s eyes. He really looked angry with him. He could understand why, he had hurt Daddy, Gabriel’s brother, all because he wanted to watch the tv. It was a stupid reason to have a fit, the man kindly let him do what he wanted and he threw it back in his face like a jackass.

“I think it’s time for this naughty little boy to go for a nap,” Gabriel stated walking up behind Castiel. “Upstairs now Casey, I’ll be in to sort you out once I’ve put the little monster to bed.” 

Gabriel pushed Castiel up the stairs with his hand on the man’s back. Dean could see his Daddy’s arm covered in blood, he had really hurt himself. His eyes clouded over with tears and Dean looked away, feeling ashamed.

“I’ll be fine Gabe, I can do it myself,” Castiel turned to face his brother holding his baby. Seeing the tears silently falling down Dean’s cheek he just wanted to pluck his boy up into a hug, he could tell Dean wasn’t crying because of his tantrum any more, his boy was upset and afraid.  
“Do as you’re told Castiel, I’ll be in in a minute,” Gabriel walked passed him towards Dean’s room.

“Please don’t be too harsh to Dean, Gabe,” Castiel sighed, watching his angry brother.

“I won’t do anything Casey. Dean should just be thankful I’m not his Daddy,” Gabriel frowned, looking down at a scared looking Dean.

Walking into Dean’s room, Gabriel lay Dean down on the changing table. Undoing the snaps he checked Deans diaper to find it wet.

“Let’s get you changed, the it’s nap time,” Gabriel said. He might be mad at the boy but he wouldn’t leave him in a wet diaper as a punishment, plus Castiel would probably kill him if he did. Dean stayed silent letting Gabriel quickly change him, he didn’t want to make the man any more angry than he already was. Letting out small hiccups Dean tried to stop himself crying but he couldn’t seem to stop. He wanted Daddy to come in and cuddle with him, tell Daddy he was sorry.

Once he was done changing Dean, Gabriel picked up his teary nephew and placed him down into his crib. Laying Dean down he turned on the shining star mobile above the boys head.  
“You go to sleep now Dean. I’m very upset you made Daddy hurt himself, that was very bad. Hopefully when you wake up you’ll be ready to say sorry to Daddy.”

“..I...orry...ow..” Dean cried making his voice hitch. He wanted to say sorry, he really did feel bad, he just hoped Daddy didn’t hate him now.  
Lifting up the rail Gabriel sighed. He felt slightly sorry for the boy. He did look like a crying mess, but he was still mad that Castiel was hurt, so Dean would have to wait till everyone had calmed down. “You can say sorry after your nap.” Turning on the baby monitor, Gabriel walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.  
Dean could feel his heart ache. He couldn’t believe what he had done. He just hoped Daddy would forgive him. Or would he get rid of him? He didn’t want to go back on the streets. Looking up at the stars shining above him Dean quietly sniffled as tears continued down the sides of his face, he really hoped Daddy was okay.  
“Ow...Christ Gabe are you nearly gone?” Castiel was trying to stop himself from howling. Gabriel was digging the tweezers in deep get the glass out.

“Stop moaning you baby, I’m nearly done,” Gabriel said, pulling out the last bit of glass. “Can’t believe this happened, that boy need a serious spanking.”

“We’re not spanking my baby Gabriel. It was an accident. It was my own fault for not watching where I was going,” Castiel said as Gabriel wiped the blood off his arm.

“You can’t be serious Casey. The boy had a tantrum because you stopped him watching tv and then threw his lunch on the floor, if he was my boy he would….”

“Well he’s not your boy,” Castiel interrupted “Dean is my baby and I’m not punishing him.”

“But he hurt you,” Gabriel said, pointing to Castiel now badged arm.

“Dean did not hurt me, the glass did. Anyway, what did you do with Dean? Did you put him down for a nap?” Castiel asked, walking out of the bathroom. He should go check on him.

“I have and I turned on the mobile, see if the music calms him down,” Gabriel followed his brother down the stairs to the living room.

“Did you give him Rosie?” Castiel asked, watching his brother sit in his recliner.

“Who’s Rosie?” Gabe looked at him, confused.

“Dean’s bee, didn’t you give it to him?” Castiel didn’t wait for an answer when he saw Rosie sitting in Dean’s swing. Picking it up Castiel rubbed the bee’s fur between his fingers. “I’m just going to go give this to him.” Not bothering to hear Gabriel’s opinion Castiel, he heard him say something about him being soft on Dean, so what if he was his baby was upset and needed him, he headed back up the stairs. Opening the door he was shocked to find Dean wide awake.

Dean was feeling pretty awful, he was tired and hungry. His eyes were stinging from all the crying he was doing. He was alone just like before. Even though he was comfortable in his soft blankets he was wishing he was cuddled up with his Daddy, but he guessed that wasn’t going to happen anymore. They were probably arranging to have Dean taken away because he was so bad. Feeling his eyes start to water Dean groaned. He didn’t think he had any tears left but just thinking of leaving made him feel even worse. 

Closing his eyes, trying to stop them falling, Dean soon felt a warm hand stroking his belly. Opening his eyes he saw his Daddy standing over him. He blinked a few time to make sure he wasn’t imagining what he saw. “..Dad..ie..” he choked out, lifting his hands up.

Castiel smiled down at his baby. Dean looked exhausted with his eyes red and puffy. “Hey baby, I thought you might want Rosie.” Seeing Daddy hold up his bee, Dean’s heart sank. Shaking his head he kept his arms up. “Wan...Dada..want Dada...orry.”

“Hush, now,” Castiel soothed. Picking Dean up he held him close to his chest. “Daddy’s here baby.”

Dean gave a slight sniff, feeling his stomach flutter at hearing Daddy’s voice. He knew he hadn’t been in his crib for long but he had missed his Daddy. “..sorry...I..I..sorry Dada.”

Castiel frowned at the apologies. Lifting Dean’s head off his shoulder Castiel waited till his baby was looking at him before speaking “Shh..shh its okay baby, I know you are. Daddy is not mad with you, you don’t need to keep saying sorry.” Slowly bouncing his baby Castiel walked over to the rocking chair. Lying Dean across his lap Castiel started to rock as Dean sank into his hold.

“..leave..” Dean whispered, hiccuping a sob.

“Leave baby...no one is leaving. I’m not leaving you ever sweetheart, and I don’t want you leaving me because Daddy would be so sad,” Castiel watched as his baby let out a small sigh. Is that what he was worrying about, poor baby? “Baby were you worried Daddy will make you leave?”

Dean nodded his head, feeling his cheeks blush. He really wanted to stay here with Daddy but he had been so naughty.

Feeling another sob coming Dean clutched onto Castiel’s shirt for dear life. Suddenly he felt Castiel’s fingers under his chin. Looking up he saw his Daddy’s bright blue eyes looking back at him. “Dean, Daddy will never leave you. I would never ever get rid of you, Daddy’s heart would break if I didn’t have you, and all you did was have a tantrum which is what babies do honey, and you’ll probably do it again and Daddy will still love you.”

Dean didn’t know what to think. His Daddy wasn’t mad with him and wasn’t going to get rid of him. How could this man be so kind after what he did? Looking down he could see the bandage around his arm. Letting go of Daddy’s shirt Dean rubbed his small fingers across the strange feeling fabric. “..Hurt..”

“Daddy hurt himself Dean. Yes, you did drop your bowl on the floor because you were angry and that was bad, but Daddy didn’t look where he was going, and fell over. Daddy doesn't blame you.”

Castiel stared into Dean’s green eyes, hoping that what he was saying was sinking in. His boy was clearly conflicted in his mind, but he didn’t want to overthink this. “Dean, listen to me baby.” he waited till he knew he had Dean’s attention to continue. “Sweetheart, what has happened has happened and now we move on. If we dwell on things then life will be very boring. Now I know you got angry because Daddy said ‘no more tv’, and I’m guessing because you have not had the chance to experience that, have you?” Dean shakes his head. “Hmm, well baby I will tell you now, Daddy is happy with you watching the tv but you can’t watch it all day, so when I say no more it’s time to do something else. It doesn’t mean I’m taking it away.”

Dean listen to his Daddy. Daddy wasn’t being mean, he couldn’t believe how he acted towards him.  Thinking about it, he had been really silly. Seeing Daddy smiling at him Dean snuggled into him. “Sorry.”

“Its all over baby. I forgive you, I love you Dean I always will.”

“..Lov..uw..Dada..”

Castiel’s breath hitched. His baby said he loved him. Kissing the top of Dean’s head, Castiel hugged his baby close, rocking slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for the wait ive been so busy, ive had no free time to write, finally got a chapter finished I hope you like it xxxx
> 
> (Sorry I posted without editing, sorry for my spelling and grammar, that was so bad, I've never been a good spell but I didn't realise my grammar was so bad, I found a website that checks it all now, but please tell me if its still bad. thank you for all the kudos :-) )

Gabriel sighed. He felt like a shit! He felt bad at how he treated Dean. He had been a bit of a jerk to the poor boy. He didn’t mean to be so harsh, but seeing his baby brother on the floor bleeding, he just saw red and took it out on Dean. The boy looked so scared, Gabriel couldn’t get Dean’s teary face out of his mind.

Once he was on his own, Gabriel realized how he acted was wrong. Dean couldn’t physically hurt Cas, he was just a baby. Castiel was right, it was an accident, thinking of what he said about spanking Dean if he was his Daddy made Gabriel wince. Rubbing his fingers across his forehead Gabriel couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. He was glad he wasn’t anyone’s Daddy, he wouldn’t be a good one.

He walked around Castiel’s kitchen. His brother had gone upstairs to check on the baby a good hour ago. Making use of himself Gabriel decided to clean up the mess and remake lunch. As he turned a cheese omelette over he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

“I know baby, Daddy would have stayed cuddled all day, but I think Uncle Gabe has made us some lunch,” Hearing Castiel talking, Gabriel turned to see his brother walk into the kitchen with a sleepy looking Dean cradled in his arms. The boy still looked a little teary but a lot happier as he played with Castiel’s shirt buttons.

Plating up one of the omelettes Gabriel cut it up before bring it over to the table. “Hope you like cheese omelettes kiddo,” Gabriel said, giving a side smile. Seeing Dean’s green eyes look up at him sadly Gabriel could tell the small boy was still scared of him.

Taking a seat Castiel watched his brother linger next to the table. It was clear from Gabriel’s glum face that he was feeling bad. Castiel couldn’t help but scoff at seeing his brother, but looking down at Dean, who was staring at Gabriel rather warily, he could see the tension between his baby and brother. He could tell that he was going to have to do something to make things better between the two.

“Gabe, can you hold Dean and start feeding him while I make him a bottle please.” Without giving ether of the boys a choice Castiel placed Dean into Gabriel’s arms.

“Ahh...Casey...I don’t I think I can..” Gabriel mumbled as he moved Dean to be more comfortable in his arms. Dean let out a small moan at being moved.

“Don’t be silly. Now sit and feed him the awesome omelette you made before it gets too cold.”

Dean watched his Daddy move away from him and Gabriel to make a bottle. Why had he given him to Gabriel? The man didn’t like him any more after what happened to Daddy. Feeling tears in his eyes again Dean tried to hold it in so he didn’t upset Gabriel again.

 

Hearing Dean let out a whimpering sound Gabriel felt a knot in his stomach. He just wished he could take back everything he said and done.

“Shh..shh Deany boy, everything’s okay. Hmm, are you hungry baby boy?” Picking up a folk full of omelette, Gabriel held it to Dean’s mouth.

Shaking his head Dean looked up with teary green eyes. Sighing to himself Gabriel put the fork back on the plate.

“Deany, I’m sorry I was mean to you earlier. I really am sorry baby boy. When I saw your Daddy was hurt, I forgot myself and took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me.”

Dean listened to his so-called Uncle. He did sound upset, but Gabriel had been so mad at him, he had left Dean all alone in his crib. Gabriel had every right to be mad, he had hurt Daddy, but Daddy said it was an accident. Dean could feel his head start to hurt, he was so confused.

“..sor..ie..” Dean hiccuped. He really didn’t want Gabriel mad at him any more.

“No, no kiddo, you don’t have to be sorry. If anyone should be sorry it’s me. Your Daddy was right, it was an accident. You shouldn’t have thrown your lunch on the floor, that was bad, but I did overreact and I am sorry.”

Dean looked over to Daddy. He was leaning up against the work-surface watching them with a smile.

Turning back to Gabriel, Dean gave him a small smile before opening his mouth. Hearing both Gabriel and Daddy laugh, Dean waited for his uncle to feed him.

“I think you have been forgiven Gabe,” Castiel laughed.

“I’m glad. I don’t like my favourite bro and nephew mad at me,” Gabriel said, pouting down at Dean making him giggle around the folk in his mouth.

Once Dean had finished eating Castiel handed Gabriel the bottle. “Casey, I’ve never done this before,” Gabriel said, holding the bottle looking unsure.

“You’ll be fine. If you want we’ll go sit in the living room, it’ll be more comfortable.”

Standing up with Dean, Gabriel followed Castiel. Taking a seat in Castiel’s recliner he got himself and Dean comfortable before holding the bottle to Dean’s lips.

Opening his mouth Dean sucked on the nipple. Closing his eyes, Dean let out a hum as the warm liquid filled his belly.

Gabriel could feel himself smiling. Feeding Dean was the best thing he had ever done, the boy was so adorable. Castiel watched his brother and baby, they were too cute together.  
“So how was work?” Castiel asked.

“Work?” Gabriel whispered, not taking his eyes off of Dean. “Work was fine...Oh, I have the paperwork, you are officially Daddy to a Mr. Dean Winchester?”

Dean stopped sucking on his bottle. How did Gabriel know his last name?  
“I found your name written in your old coat Dean,” Gabriel reassured the boy when he sees Dean open his eyes. Letting out a loud sigh out of his nose Dean continued his bottle, hoping that was all Gabriel had found out about him.

“You didn’t have any trouble?” Castiel asked, looking concerned.

“Nope, I made everything look legal before Michael’s change in the rules of adoption,” Gabriel smiled.

Giving a weak smile Castiel tried to make himself relax. He knew Gabriel was the best at sorting these things, but he just couldn’t help but still be worried.

“Did you see Michael?”

“Yeah, I saw him just before I left. I told him you’re taking your month holiday.”

“Bet he wasn’t happy with that.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “When is he ever happy? He wasn’t pleased that you didn’t tell him yourself, but I convinced him it was okay and he still doesn’t know about Dean.”

“Thank Gabe, I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Probably not, but I’d do anything for my little bro and new nephew,” Gabriel smiled, looking back at Dean dozing in his arms. Seeing Dean still sucking on the nipple Gabriel removed it, replacing it with a pacifier Castiel had at hand.

“He is cute,” Gabriel said once Dean was fully asleep.

“I know. Thank you for apologising to Dean, Gabe.”

“Don’t thank me Cas. I was wrong and I know I said that I’d have spanked him, but even as mad as I was I don’t think I would have. We’ve made him a baby so he should be treated as such. I’m just glad he is okay with me.”

Seeing Gabriel’s face fall, Castiel stood from the sofa. Placing himself on the arm of the recliner he wrapped his arms around his brother and baby. “Gabe it’s okay, it’s over with, Dean is fine.”

“He looked scared of me Cas.”

“I’m sure he isn’t now. I don’t think my boy would fall asleep on you if he didn’t like you,” Castiel said combing his fingers through Dean’s blonde hair. Feeling Dean lean into his touch Castiel grinned at his sleeping baby, he looked so peaceful in his brother’s arms.

“Oh. I got Dean something from the toy store,” Gabriel said, looking over his shoulder. “I got him a toy car. I was going to give it to him and ask if he wanted to go out and look for a car for you after lunch. I forgot all about it when I came in.”

Getting up, Castiel walked into the kitchen, finding the red car on top of a few files on the table. Picking up everything he came back, handing Gabriel the toy. Sitting back on the sofa Castiel opened the file with Dean’s name on it. Flicking through Castiel was shocked at how little info there was on his baby.

“You couldn’t find anything else about Dean?”

“No Casey, that it. Believe me, I dug deep to find what I did. There is no record of hospital visits or jobs he’s had, It's like he’s only known the street since he turned sixteen.”

Castiel shook his head. His poor baby. “I’m going to have to take him to the doctor for a check up. It doesn’t even look like he’s had any of his shots done since birth.”

“You’ll have to take him tomorrow. We’ll go look at cars this afternoon and if we don’t find anything I'll take you.”

“Okay, thanks Gabe,” Castiel said, placing the folders next to him. Looking at it was just pissing him off. What kind of father didn’t make sure his children were taken care of? This John Winchester, by the sound of him, was an asshole. Now that he had a name for the man Castiel knew if he ever meet him, he would punch him in the face.

Trying not to think about it Castiel turned his attention back to Dean. His boy looked relaxed, asleep in Gabriel’s arms. Sucking lazily on his pacifier Dean held Gabriel’s shirt sleeve slowly rubbing it between his fingers.

“Gabe, why don’t you go lay him in his crib?”

“Na, he’s fine where he is,” Gabriel looked up at his little brother, smiling. “I like this,” he added before turning his gaze back to the baby.

Castiel scoffed to himself. It was clear his big brother had fallen in love with being an Uncle. Maybe, just maybe, he would be a good Daddy to someone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all, I'd love to thank everyone for the kudos and comment, please tell me what you think, :-)  
> I promise this time, I used spell and grammar check, but please tell me if its still bad, I found a website to help me but you cant always trust them xxxx

“Hey sleepy head, did you have a good nap?” Castiel said, smiling when he sees his green eyed boy looking up at him.

Nodding his head Dean, turned to look out the window. They were going through a town. He wondered where they were going. Turning back, Dean looked to his Daddy, confused.

“We are going to look at cars baby. Would you like that? Help Daddy and Uncle Gabe find one for me and you?” Castiel said.

Smiling wide behind his pacifier, Dean couldn’t help but get excited. He remembered Gabriel saying they were going, he just didn’t realise that they were going to go today. Feeling something on his lap Dean looked down to find a red rubber toy car on top of him. Picking it up Dean hummed at how soft it felt. Hugging it into his chest Dean looked back at his Daddy grinning even wider.

“I think our baby boy likes his toy car and is excited Uncle Gabe, we had better get there soon.” Castiel smiled as he turned back to face the front.

“Good, I’m glad he likes it. I need Deany’s help if we’re going to get you a good car, Cas. There is no way you are getting to pick it,” Gabriel laughed, winking to Dean in the mirror.  Hearing Dean giggling in the back both men smiled to each other.  
A short while later, Gabriel pulled up into a show rooms car park.

“Alrighty then, let’s go see what they have,” Gabriel said, opening his door. Climbing out he opened the door on his side to help Dean out. “Are you ready kiddo?” Gabriel asked as he tried to undo the straps of the car seat.

Clutching his new car, Dean tried to look over Gabriel’s shoulder as he was lifted out of his seat. He couldn’t see any cars yet, all there was was a big warehouse. Maybe Gabriel got lost or something…

“...c..ar?...” Dean asked, looking back at his Uncle.

“The cars are inside kiddo. This show room doesn’t leave their cars outside, some of them are too special to be left outside.” Dean looked at him, confused. Shaking his head, Gabriel kissed his nephew’s cheek. He had a feeling Dean was going to love what was inside this place.  
Walking through the glass doors, Gabriel and Castiel chuckled at hearing Dean’s gasp. The warehouse was full of cars. From classic to new, there were all different makes and models filling the massive space. Dean couldn’t believe it, he had never seen so many classic cars in his life.

“What do you think bud, isn’t this awesome?” Gabriel grinned as he bounced Dean on his hip. Dean didn’t respond, he was too busy staring in awe at the beautiful machines. Seeing a classic light blue Chevy, Dean nudged his body into Gabriel to make him move closer. Seeing that the man didn’t move he let out a whine.

“Alright..alright silly boy we can get closer, but we can’t touch these cars okay?” Gabriel said moving up to the side of the car. “I don’t think Crowley would be best pleased if we touch his babies,” he added.

Dean couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he knew he couldn’t touch them. Even if he could, he wouldn’t, they were too special. Dean knew if he owned any of these cars he wouldn’t want people breathing on them, let alone touch them.  
“Did I hear my name?”

Dean jumped in Gabriel’s arms at the new voice. As Gabriel turned around they came face to face with a short, bearded man in a black suit.

“Hello Crowley,” Castiel said, holding out his hand.

“Castiel, Gabriel and...” Crowley stopped when he spotted Dean, “And who is this little one?”

Feeling his cheeks warm, Dean buried his face into Gabriel neck. He didn’t like them all looking at him.

“This is my son, Dean,” Castiel said, rubbing his hand along his baby’s back. Feeling his Daddy’s touch Dean turned to face him. Letting out a small whimper Dean stretched his arms out to his Daddy. He wanted Daddy now, it was starting to feel like forever since he cuddled his Daddy, he knew he was safe there.

Taking Dean from Gabriel, Castiel bounced his boy on his hip. He felt better now he had his boy back in his arms. “Baby this is Crowley, can you say hi?”

Gripping his Daddy’s shirt Dean hid his eyes into Castiel’s shoulder. He didn’t want Daddy to think he was rude, but Dean still didn’t feel comfortable around new people. Feeling a soft pat on his diaper bum, Dean peaked up at his Daddy, hoping he wasn’t mad.

“Sorry, Crowley. My little man is a bit shy,” Castiel said, still patting Dean’s bum.

“No worries, so what can I do for you ladies?”  Crowley asked in a strong British accent with a cheeky grin.

Dean scoffed. This man did sound funny. Sucking on his pacifier, Dean lifted his head to see his Daddy and Gabriel not looking very impressed at being called ladies.   
“We’re here to find a car for Cas and Deany. Now that my little bro is a Daddy he cannot depend on me to give him lifts everywhere,” Gabriel explained.

“I don’t always depend on you. I told you I’m happy walking or even taking a bus,” Dean crinkles his nose at hearing his Daddy. He hoped his Daddy wasn’t changing his mind. Dean didn’t like the idea of being on a crowded bus full of people staring at him. Shaking at the thought Dean pulled on Castiel’s shirt. “..no..Dada..no” 

Castiel laughed at Dean’s response. It was clear his baby wasn’t impressed with his idea.  
“Guess I don’t have much choice now, the master has spoken.”

“Excellent, I have a few for sale further back,” Crowley said, ushering his arm for the men to follow.

As they walked up the warehouse Dean eyes wondered, looking at the cars going past, he recognised some of the cars from when he lived with his Dad, his Dad had fixed many classic cars while he lived with him, but because his Dad didn’t let him near them, this was the closest he had ever gotten to see the amazing machines.  
Castiel watched his baby, he was happy to see his boy so excited, this was defiantly one of his brother’s best ideas.  
“Here we go gents. These are some of my best I have recently come by,” Crowley said, indicating a handful of cars lined up along the back wall of the warehouse.

Dean looked along the row. Two of them were mid 90’s Ford Mustangs, another was a 70’s Cadillac Eldorado, there was two new cars one was a Ford SUV and the other was an Audi Q3.  
Dean felt his heart stop in his chest, the last car was something he never thought he would ever see again. In a glossy black with shining silver sat a Chevrolet Impala. It looked exactly the same as his Dad’s most treasured car. His Dad loved that car, maybe loved it more then his sons. Dean remember one time he was playing with his brother outside, while his Dad washed his car, Dean slipped in the water hitting his head on the back door of the car. When his Dad saw, he started to yell and scream at Dean for hitting his beloved car. Without a caring if Dean was okay, his Dad grabbed him by the arm, dragging the boy into the house locking him in his room.  
Castiel was watching Dean, his boy had his eyes fixed on the last car. Walking up closer he hears Dean breathing hitch. “Do you like this one baby?” he asked. Dean didn’t give him an answer, his boy had become very quiet. Cupping his baby’s cheek, Castiel turned Dean to face him.

Dean’s eyes looked red with tears. what could have upset his boy so much? “Deany, baby, what’s wrong tell Daddy?”

Dean just looked at him. He didn’t know if he should tell Daddy. He didn’t want Daddy upset and think he ruined their day.

“Please baby, you can tell me,” Castiel said, rubbing his finger along Dean’s small arm.

“..C..car..Da..ds” he tried pointing to the Impala.

Castiel looked to Gabriel confused, Dean had never called him Dad, he always said Dada or Daddy. Unless it wasn’t him Dean meant. Castiel never really gave Dean’s first family much thought, he just figured they were dead or just didn’t care that their son was living on the street. If they did care they would have tried to find Dean. Castiel knew if Dean ever went missing, he would move heaven and earth to find his baby.

“Did your first Dad have that car?” Dean nodded, happy his Daddy understood him. Feeling Daddy hug him close Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel neck hugging him back.

Gabriel came up behind his brother looking at Dean’s sad, combing his hand through Dean’s blonde hair he kissed his nephew's forehead.

“Dean, would you like Daddy to get the Impala?”

Dean lifted his head, he wasn’t sure if he did or not, even though he had bad memories of his dad with this car, he also had good ones, like when they had to go on long trips he would play with his little brother Sammy or if they were driving at night Sammy would lean into him while he slept. Every special moment he remembered in this car was with his little brother, god he missed him.

Gabriel could see Dean was struggling to decide, thinking quick Gabriel came up with an idea.  
“Deano, you like this car yes?” seeing Dean nod Gabriel turned to Castiel “Cas you like the Q3?”

“Do I?” Castiel asked, looking confused. What was his brother up to.

“Yes, you do” Gabriel said grinned before turning to Crowley, “Crowley we will take the Q3 and the Impala.”

Dean lifted his head off his Daddy’s shoulder, looking at his Uncle in shock.

“What!” Castiel expressed looking dumbfounded. “Gabriel, I can not buy two cars, what will I do with two cars?”

“You’re not buying two cars Casey, you’re buying the Q3,” Gabriel laughed, “No, I am buying the Impala.”

“Gabriel you can’t do that for me...”

“I’m not doing it for you Castiel, I’m buying it for Dean.”

“What is Dean going to do with a car, he’s a baby,” Castiel said, baffled, his brother had seriously lost it.

Gabriel just smiled at his brother. He loved it when he made his little brother confused.  Without asking Gabriel lifted Dean out of Castiel’s arms into his own. “What do you think Deany? Daddy can get the Q3 for himself for everyday use and I can get you the Impala just for you, and you can get me or Daddy to drive you wherever you want. It’ll be like you’re a prince and me and Daddy are your chauffeurs.”

Tickling Dean’s sides Gabriel beamed hearing his nephew laughing, he could tell Dean was a car lover, he had been watching him since they entered the building, the boy was trying to look at every car frantically so he didn’t miss any.

Gabriel knew if Dean liked any of the cars he would have got it for him, even if his little brother was against the idea he would have done it anyway.  
“Is it settled then?” Crowley asked, both Gabriel and Dean nodded, before looking to Castiel.

Seeing his baby so happy, Castiel rolled his eyes, he knew there was no way he would say no to his beautiful boy.

“I can’t say no to the prince and his jester, we’ll take both.”  
Dean couldn’t believe it, Gabriel had got him a car, his first car, this was without a doubt the best day in his whole life. While his Daddy and Uncle sorted the paperwork, Dean looked on at his new car. He couldn’t wait for Daddy to take him out for a drive.  
“I’ll set up for one of my men to drop the Impala off at your address Castiel. You can take the Q3 today,” Crowley said, handing over a set of keys into Castiel’s hand. Dean turned to look at them, why are they not taking his car? “..Dada..I..ar.”

“Daddy has to take his car baby. Gabriel has to drive his car home so Crowley is going to bring yours home for us,” Castiel said, hoping his boy understood.

Pouting, Dean looked back at his car. He didn’t want to leave it behind. “..I..car.”

Castiel sighed. He didn’t want to upset his baby, but there wasn’t a lot he could do.  
“If I may. If it is okay with Dean, I will have his car specially cleaned and polished with a special wax I use for all of my classics, then when I drop it off, it will look beautiful,” Crowley said, hoping to satisfy the little.

“Would you like that bud? Then your car will stand out and be the best looking car in the whole town,” Gabriel grinned to Crowley for his quick thinking. Seeing the baby nod his head everyone relaxed, glad that there were no tantrums.

“Okay then, let’s get going. I think we’ll order takeaway tonight celebrating Dean getting his first car, what do you think Daddy?” Gabriel asked, tickling Dean under his chin.

“I think that’s a great idea, but first I think we should say thank you to Crowley. Can you say thank you baby?”

“..ank..ou.” Dean said shyly, looking up at Crowley from his Daddy’s neck.

“You’re very welcome Dean. Enjoy your cars gentlemen,” Crowley smiled, shaking each man’s hand, including Dean.  
Heading home Dean kept trying to look out the window to see if he could see Daddy. They had decided to leave Dean’s car-seat in Gabriel’s car till they got home to save time on fiddling with it to get it in Castiel’s car. Dean wasn’t too happy not being with his Daddy, but he didn’t say anything encase he upset them and they took his new car away.

Pulling up onto the drive Dean could see that Daddy had got home before them. Seeing the man walk up to his door Dean smiled behind his pacifier, making grabby hands to his Daddy.

“Did my baby miss me?” Castiel smiled, picking him up into his arms. Nodding Dean cuddled into Castiel’s shirt. “My special boy,” Castiel murmured, kissing Dean’s hair.  
While waiting for the takeaway, Castiel took Dean up for his bath. As the bath filled he removed Deans clothes and wet diaper. Checking Dean’s skin he could see small patches of red starting to form around Dean’s genitals.

“You’re getting a small rash baby, we’ll put some cream on after your bath.”

Dean let out a small whine, he could feel his skin starting to itch. He couldn’t remember using his diaper. Out of everything, Dean really didn’t like having to wear the diapers. It made him feel icky knowing he was sitting in his own pee and poop.

“Up we go. Let’s have a nice bath, then we’ll put on our PJ’s and snuggle on the sofa with Uncle Gabriel till bedtime. How does that sound? Good?” Castiel asked. Nodding, Dean let out a relaxed sigh at being lowered into the warm water.

“Has my baby enjoyed today?”

Dean smiled, nodding. Splashing the water Dean giggled, doing it again getting it onto Daddy’s shirt.

“Okay, silly boy let’s get you clean.”  
Walking to into Dean’s nursery Castiel lay him down onto the changing table. Picking up a diaper and cream he placed the diaper under Dean bum then put some cream on the end of his fingers.

Whining, Dean scrunched his nose. “..cold..”

“I know baby, I’m nearly done.” Wiping his hand on the towel Castiel lifted the front up.

Watching his Daddy walk over to the wardrobe, Dean saw him pull out a white sleeper with feet and mittens attached with a matching sleep cap. Snapping the buttons down Dean’s leg Castiel lifted his baby into his arms. “My beautiful boy,” he whispered.

After giving Dean his pacifier, Castiel stepped out of Dean’s nursery. Castiel opened the door to his room. Dean looked around his Daddy’s room. This was the first time he had seen where his Daddy slept. The room was a pale pastel green with a grey wardrobe filling one of the walls. The main thing Dean noticed was Castiel’s bed. It filled most of the room, it was big enough to fit more than two people comfortably and the covers looked soft and warm.

Laying Dean down on his bed, Castiel moved his main pillows to place around his baby. He knew Dean wasn’t likely to fall, but he rather know his boy was safe.

“I’m just going to get changed baby, you stay there.” Leaning over, Castiel places a kiss on Dean’s forehead before moving to his wardrobe.

Dean watched his Daddy. Seeing him start to undo his shirt buttons Dean felt his cheeks turn red when Castiel removed his shirt, exposing his back to him. Dean eyes widened when he noticed the large tattoo of wings filled Castiel’s back. Looking at the design of the wings, Dean could see a lot of detail had been put into every feather. Each one shaded in black and grey with a hint of dark blue, making them look like they were alive.

Castiel turned to see his baby staring up at him, smiling. He quickly popped his night shirt and bottoms on. Climbing onto the bed Castiel sat next to his baby. “Are you hungry baby?” Dean nodded his head, he was looking forward to having takeaway.

Castiel grinned, leaning down closer to his boy, “I am so hungry Deany, I could eat a scabby horse,” Dean giggled his Daddy. “Are you laughing at your Daddy again?” 

Nodding, Dean turned away from Castiel giggling behind his pacifier.

“Oh no you don't. You can’t laugh at your Daddy,” Dean sniggered into the pillow next to him.  
“That’s it, forget the scabby horse. I’m going to eat baby Dean instead.” Rolling Dean onto his back again Castiel tickled his baby’s sides before blowing loud raspberry into Dean’s belly.  
Laughing hysterically, Dean’s eyes water. Wiggling, trying to get away from Castiel’s hands, Dean felt himself pee into his diaper a little.

Letting his boy calm down Castiel lifted Dean into his arms. He loved hearing his baby laugh, hearing his Dean so happy made his own heart swell with happiness.

“We had better get downstairs before Uncle Gabe eats all the food.”  
As they came down the stairs, Dean’s mouth watered at smelling the takeaway. He couldn’t wait to try fresh Indian food. He had eaten Indian before, but all he ever got was what he found in bins or on the roadside after people had nights out.

Walking into the living room they find Gabriel had moved all the cushions and blankets onto the floor, making it all cosy around the coffee table.

“I thought we could watch a film tonight,” Gabriel said, placing plates on the table.

“Good idea, it has to be suitable for Dean to watch,” Castiel stated making himself and Dean comfortable under a blanket.

“So no to Silences of the Lambs, then?” Gabriel chuckled.

Raising an eyebrow at his brother Castiel didn’t bother responding.

“I’m joking Daddy, I have two Disney movies here,” Gabriel held up two dvd boxes. “What one do you want to watch Deano? We had Lion King or Beauty and the Beast. Daddy is the star of the last one,” Gabriel smirked at his brother.

“Yes, I am quite a beauty, aren’t I baby?” Castiel laughed, bouncing Dean on his lap. Dean just looked at them like they were crazy. Pointing to the Lion King, Dean snuggled into his Daddy.  
Once the movie started Castiel started to feed Dean small amounts of his lamb korma. Dean hummed at every mouth full. The rich, creamy taste made him never want it to end.

Once the food was finished Gabriel got up to take the plates away. Looking down at Dean, Gabriel smiled at seeing his nephew. The poor boy had his tired eyes blinking heavily at the screen, trying to keep them open.

“I think someone is ready for bed,” he said to Castiel, nodding at the baby.

“I think so too. Could you get me his bottle? It’s in the warmer.”

“Sure, I’ll get us a beer while I’m at it,” he said, walking into the kitchen. After a minute or two Gabriel walked back in with a warm bottle and two cold beers.

“I’m guessing you’re staying the night,” Castiel smirked, taking the bottle. Holding it to Dean’s lips, he gently rocked his baby once the boy latched on.

“If that’s alright? I don’t feel like going home to that empty house.”

“Of course it’s okay. You know I love you being here. I have asked you loads of time to move in with me, there is plenty of room,” Castiel knew his brother didn’t like being in his house alone, he just didn’t understand why he never took him up on his offer. They use to live together when they moved out of their father’s house when they headed to university. That time they had together was some of Castiel favourite memories. When they graduated their father had bought them a house each. Not wanting to upset their father they moved in on their own, but even though they had their own homes they always stayed at each others.

“Please Gabriel, think about it. I know Dean will be okay with you being here.” Looking down at his sleeping baby he removed the bottle, replacing it with Dean’s pacifier.  “And I want you here,” he added.

“I’ll think about Casey, but for now let’s just enjoy a beer and watch something that doesn't involve singing,” Gabriel said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Alright, I’ll just put the baby to bed.” Standing up Castiel cradled Dean in his arms.  
Laying Dean in his crib, Castiel brought the blankets up over his baby.

“Goodnight baby, have sweet dreams.” Leaning in, he kissed Dean’s brow.

Feeling a weight on his forehead Dean stretched, making himself comfortable under his covers. Peeking through his lashes, sucking lazily on his pacifier Dean smiled, falling back asleep feeling that happiest he had felt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, you are all amazing and a big help. please let me know what you think xxxx

“I am sorry Dean.”  
Dean wasn’t happy with his Daddy, not happy at all. Daddy had said they were going get ice-cream and meet up with Gabriel. He was so excited, he hadn’t had ice-cream in years. He was looking forward to trying as many flavours Daddy would let him and if Daddy didn’t he knew he could get Gabriel to get him whatever he wanted.  
And was he sitting eating his body size of creamy goodness? Nope, he was sitting in a waiting room of a doctor’s surgery on his Daddy’s lap. He wasn’t impressed that Daddy had failed to tell him that they were doing this first.  
Dean looked around the waiting room, pouting. He really didn’t want to see the doctor. He didn’t like the idea of someone poking and prodding at him. Looking round, he noticed other parents and their littles sitting around them. Like him, there were littles sitting on their Mommy’s or Daddy’s lap, others were running round the waiting room playing with toys from the play area.

Feeling Daddy bounce his knee, Dean looked round meeting his Daddy’s blue eyes.

“Do you want to go play baby?” Castiel asked, smiling at him.

Letting out an annoyed huff Dean shook his head, turning away from him.

“You’re still not talking to me, hmm? I think I might cry” Castiel said, pretending to pout. Resting his face on Dean’s shoulders, he started to whine, “I’m so sad, my baby won’t talk to me,” Castiel mumbled, pretending to cry.

Dean grinned behind his pacifier, Daddy was just being silly.   

“I’m so, so sad. What can I do to make my baby forgive me?” Turning to look back at Castiel, Dean sees him peek one eye up at him before hiding again, pretending to cry.  
“..I..cream..”

Lifting his head up Castiel grinned, “Ice-cream? Daddy did promise Ice-cream, but first we need to have a check up.”

Sighing, Dean turned away from him again. “Now, none of that pretty boy. I just want to know my precious baby is healthy, and plus Daddy did say we are having a check up so that means I am too.”

“Mr Novak, the doctor is ready to see you now,” the receptionist called from her table.

Standing up, Castiel heard Dean let out an unhappy groan. Pushing the stroller with one hand, they walked into the doctor’s office. Dean held onto his Daddy’s shirt for dear life when he saw a lady smiling up at them from her chair.

“Hello, Mr Novak. I see you are in for a checkup for you and your son,” she said, smiling towards Dean.

“Hello, Dr Bailey. Yes, I just recently became Dean’s caregiver and I just want to make sure he’s all okay. Isn’t that right baby?” Castiel looked down at his hiding boy.

“Let me just bring up your files. I think we’ll start with Dean first,” Dr Bailey said, bring up the files on her computer. “Dean Winchester Novak, it looks like he hasn’t had any appointments since he was four years old. I think we better update his file. Can you remove the baby’s clothes leaving just his diaper?” 

Feeling Daddy tug on his jumper Dean whimpered, he didn’t want his clothes off in front of the lady doctor.

“It’s okay baby,” Castiel said, trying again.

“No...” Dean cried out in frustration, giving his Daddy an angry glare.

Sighing, Castiel looked over to Dr Bailey. Seeing her smile with sympathy she turned to her computer to bring up Castiel’s file.

“Maybe we’ll start with you first Mr Novak,” she said, turning back looking at Dean. “If it’s okay with Mr Dean, I will check your Daddy first, then after, I will have a look at you.”

Seeing both Daddy and the doctor looking stern, he knew he wasn’t getting much choice. Dean nodded.

“Okay, Mr Novak. Please remove your shirt and we’ll check your lungs,” Dr Bailey smiled, picking up her stethoscope.

Laying a whining Dean down on in his stroller, Castiel kissed his cheek before standing to remove his shirt.

Dean watched as the doctor checked his Daddy’s lungs and heart. Seeing Castiel’s chest, Dean noticed another tattoo across the side of Castiel’s stomach. To Dean it looked like a bunch of wiggly lines, but he could tell it was some kind of language he couldn’t read. In the short time he’s known his Daddy, he didn’t even think that the man was the tattoo type.

Dean had always wanted a tattoo, but could never get the money or the courage to do it, and now that he was Castiel’s baby, he knew that was never going to happen if his Daddy had anything to say about it. The ones Castiel had was very beautiful, Dean loved the wings that filled his whole back. He wondered if they had any meaning or if Castiel just got them to have them.  
Castiel watched as his baby stared up at him. He couldn’t figure out why his baby was so fascinated with him, his boy seemed to just like looking at him. It didn’t bother him though, he loved that he had his baby’s attention. Sticking his tongue out, Castiel pulled silly faces making his baby giggle.

“Tongue back in your mouth Mr Novak, that’s where it is meet to be,” Dr Bailey said, tapping Castiel’s tongue with a small wooden stick. “Your Daddy is very silly Dean, isn’t he?”

Dean laughed hysterically at his Daddy’s face, with the stick in his mouth. He looked in shock at the way Dr Bailey was treating him like he was a child.

“You have a bad habit of laughing at your Daddy, baby boy?” Castiel grinned, once the doctor was done.

Picking Dean up, Castiel could see Dean had tears in his eyes, he must have looked very funny to his baby. Feeling the cold, Castiel held Dean close to his chest using the softness of Deans jumper to stop him shivering.

“Okay, baby, it’s your turn. It will only take a few minutes, then we can go get ice-cream with Uncle Gabe.”

“Oh! Ice cream?” Dr Bailey smiled towards Dean. “You didn’t say you were going to get ice-cream, Dean.”

“..Cream...” Dean nodded, smiled up at her.  
“Well, we best get your check up done quickly, especially when there is ice-cream involved! It won’t eat itself.”

Without waiting for Dean to say anything, Castiel lifted up his jumper. Pulling down Dean’s jeans Castiel lay them on the chair next to him with his shirt. Unsnapping the bodysuit, he pulled it up over Dean’s head, leaving him in just his diaper.

Dean could feel his cheeks redden. He had never felt so exposed before. He had been in just a diaper when he was with Daddy and Gabriel but that was different, now he was naked in front of a stranger. Cuddling into Daddy, Dean felt Castiel’s soft skin against his. Closing his eyes Dean lay his head on Castiel’s shoulder, it felt kind of nice being this close.

Stroking his fingers along Dean’s spine, Castiel smiled when he felt Dean’s skin shiver under his fingertips. Dean hummed at his touch, it felt nice having his back stroked by Daddy’s soft hand.

Standing up, he moved over to the examination table. Laying Dean down, Castiel stood, combing his fingers through Dean’s blonde hair.

Dean groaned when he felt Dr Bailey start to feel up his legs and belly, he didn’t like the feeling of her cold hands roughly pulling at his body.

“Shh baby, she’s nearly done,” Castiel said, making Dean look at him.

Trying to keep his mind off of what the doctor was doing, Dean turned his eyes to Castiel’s tattoo again, seeing it closer he could see the detail of all the symbols. Bring his hand up Dean traced his fingers across the grey and black ink on his Daddy.

Castiel stomach shivered when he felt Dean touch his skin. Looking down, he watched what Dean was doing, happy that Dean was distracted.

“Do you like Daddy’s tattoo baby?” Nodding, Dean continued to rub his fingers along Castiel’s skin.

Looking over to Dr Bailey, Castiel noticed her starting to undo Dean’s diaper, he knew Dean wasn’t going to be happy with her looking down there.

“Do you know what this one is?” he asked, Dean shook his head. He didn’t seem to notice Dr Bailey checking his penis.

“This one means protection in a very old language called Enochian, it’s to keep me and all I love safe, so that means it protects you too, because you are the most precious thing I love.”  
Dean smiled up at his Daddy. He like that tattoo even more now he knew what it meant. Holding his arms up, Dean waited for Daddy to pick him up. he just wanted to cuddle the man forever, for being so lovely. 

Looking to Dr Bailey, she nodded to him that she was done. Picking up his naked baby, he held Dean to his chest and moving back to the chairs he cradled Dean close to his skin loving the contact between them.  
“Right. First off Mr Novak, you are the spit of health. I checked your arm and the cuts seem to be healing nicely,” Dean winced at hearing about Daddy’s arm. He was surprised Daddy hadn’t mentioned it before.

“That’s good, it’s what I get for being clumsy,” Castiel shrugged, tightening his hold around Dean.

“Now, as for Dean, there are a few things that need to be seen to. Physically Dean is okay, it looks like he’s had previous broken bones but they have healed well. He is underweight but I’m sure you’re feeding him good food and he’ll put some weight on. I will prescribe a specialised formula that will help with that. He has a small diaper rash as you know, and it looks like a has a small abdominal tear. It’s healing, but I will give you cream to help it if it reopens.”  
Castiel nodded as Dr Bailey talked. His boy was so small, he knew Dean need to put on some much needed weight. He knew it wasn’t going to have a problem getting Dean to eat since his boy loved his and Gabriel’s cooking.  
“Dean also needs his boosters, so can you make him as comfortable while I get them?” Dr Bailey said, standing to go to her cabinet.  
Sighing to himself, Castiel turned his attention down to his baby. Dean lay quietly with his face pressed against his chest. With his eyes closed, the boy looked so peaceful, he almost looked like he was going to sleep.

Looking back up, he sees Dr Bailey come back with a tray of syringes. 

“I’ll do this quick,” she said, with a sympathetic smile. Seeing the boy look so calm, she wasn’t looking forward to making him upset.   
Dean wasn’t aware of what was going on around him, he was feeling so relaxed cuddling into his Daddy. He like feeling Castiel’s skin against his own, it felt nice being this close to his Daddy.

“Okay, baby, stay as still as you can.”

Why did Daddy want him to stay still? Peeking through his lashes he could see Daddy looking down at him, his bright eyes looked down at him with so much love.

Next thing he knew he felt a sharp stab in his butt cheek. Opening his eyes fully, Dean let out a screeching howl.

“It’s okay baby, Daddy’s got you. Just two more then we can go get ice-cream!”

What did he mean two more? One was enough. Pushing himself away from Daddy, Dean turned to look behind him. Standing with a syringe in her hand, Dr Bailey pricked him in his butt again.

“Ahhh!” Dean cried. He didn’t like it. He knew he had had worse pain than this, but he didn’t like the fact that no one, especially Daddy, had warned him that they were going to give him shots.

“One more Deany, just one and then it’s over,” Daddy said, sounding like he was going to cry.

Dean groaned into Castiel’s chest. Why was Daddy crying? He wasn’t the one with a sore ass.

“..No!!!”

“I’m nearly finished Dean, just one more,” Dr Bailey said as she rubbed her free hand across his back.

“.No!!..Dada…ahhhh”

“It’s over baby boy, it’s all over. You were such a good boy, my brave little man, you can have whatever ice-cream you want.”

Feeling Daddy smother his face in kisses Dean cried loudly. He was going to get lots and lots of ice cream after Daddy made him go through this.

“You did so well Dean. You can dress him now,” Dr Bailey smiled. Patting Dean’s hair, she sat in her chair as Castiel stood up to re-diaper his baby.  
Once Dean was dressed again, he had stopped crying to the point that he was only whimpering into his Daddy’s shirt. Castiel gave him his pacifier, hoping it would help his boy.

“Shall we go find your uncle? He’ll make my baby boy feel better.” Laying Dean down in his stroller, Castiel handed him his bee before wrapping his blue blanket around him. Letting out a displeased moan Dean snuggled into his blanket while Castiel said goodbye to the doctor. He was just glad it was over and he wouldn’t have to come back in a very long time.  
Gabriel sighed to himself as he waited outside the ice-cream store. He hadn’t been there long, but after another boring board meeting with Michael and Hannah, he couldn’t wait to meet up with Castiel and Dean for some much needed down time.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Michael had been bombarding him with contracts and files on the AB program deals with the neighbouring state for the past few days. After reading numerous files on different candidates, Gabriel got half way through them before giving up for the day. He was starting to wish he could just be on holiday with Castiel. As soon as the meeting was over he legged it out of the office as fast as his legs would go, missing the unimpressed look Michael was giving him. He just wanted to be out of there and with his favourite family members.

Being with his brother and nephew made him feel less stressful and more relaxed, he didn’t need to worry about anything when he was with them.  
“Gabriel.” Looking up from his phone, Gabriel came out of his thoughts when he saw Castiel walking towards him pushing the stroller.

“Hey, how’re my favourite people?” he said as his brother came up next to him.

Castiel gave him a side smile before letting out a sigh. “We’re okay. My baby isn’t so happy with me.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before looking down into the stroller. Dean looked up at him, frowning at both the men with his bee close to his cheek. He looked so mad, but so cute at the same time.  
Gabriel had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling, he knew he would just piss off the pouting boy even more if Dean saw him laughing. “Aww, what’s up kiddo? Are you not happy to see your favourite Uncle?”

Dean glared up at him before looking away in a huff.

“He’s mad because he had to have his shots at the doctors, so his bum is a bit sore.”

Dean could feel his face redden at hearing his Daddy tell Gabriel. He didn’t need to say it so loudly.

“Oh, poor baby.” Moving in front of his brother, Gabriel undid the straps to the stroller. Lifting his nephew into his arms he hugged Dean close. “Was Daddy mean taking you to the doctor Deany?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding his head, frowning towards his Daddy. 

Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from laughing at Castiel’s bitch face. The poor man was clearly in the dog house.

“My poor baby. Daddy is sorry for being so mean,” Castiel pretended to pout. “Will ice-cream help my beautiful boy forgive me?”

Dean smirked, before holding his arms out to his Daddy, “..Da..ddie.”

Taking Dean from Gabriel, Castiel kissed his boy’s cheek. It was clear to Castiel that Dean knew if he used calling him Daddy Castiel would do anything, he was really wrapped around Dean’s finger, but he didn’t care, he loved his baby.

“Okay, let’s go. Me and you have to stop Uncle Gabe from buying every flavour in the store,”  
Dean giggled, he wasn’t going to stop Gabriel as long as he shares with him.  
Stepping into the store, Dean held onto his Daddy’s shirt tightly. Looking round the store, it wasn’t very busy. Dean noticed a couple sitting together, sharing a massive bowl of different flavours of ice cream with chocolate sauce. Dean’s mouth watered, hopefully Daddy would let him have that.

Feeling Daddy pat his diaper, Dean turned, meeting Castiel’s bright blue eyes.

“What flavour do you want baby?,” he asked, smiling.

Looking down, Dean smiled as he looked at the creamy rainbow of options. He could not decide which one he wanted, they all looked so good. Looking back at Daddy he shrugged his shoulders.

Castiel grinned, placing a light kiss on his boy’s cheek, “Want Daddy pick for you?”

Nodding, Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.  
“What are you having Cassie?” Gabriel asked.

“I’ll have and small rum and raisin and can Dean have a small chocolate chip please.”

“Alright then, go get a table and I’ll bring them over,” Gabriel smirked.

Humming, Castiel walked to the nearest table. Taking a seat he made Dean comfortable on his lap.  
Leaning his back into Castiel’s chest Dean relaxed into his Daddy’s hold, it helped him forget about the awful time at the doctors. He knew deep down that Daddy only took him because he cared and wanted to make sure he was healthy. He still didn’t like that he had to go and that Daddy didn’t tell him. But it was over with and Daddy kept his promise and he was going to have ice cream for the first time in ages.  
“Here you go kiddo.” Looking up Dean smiled wide when he saw Gabriel walk up to them with a big ice cream sunday, just like the one the couple had.

“Gabriel! What the hell is that,” Castiel looked in shock at the size of the bowl.

“It’s Dean’s ice-cream” Gabriel said, placing down two more bowls.

“I said a small one Gabriel, it is not small.”

“Don’t be a tight-ass Daddy. Our boy has been looking forward to this I bet, so I wanted to spoil him,” Gabriel said, winking down at Dean. Picking up the spoon he scooped a small amount.  
Dean giggled as Gabriel held the spoon to his lips. Opening his mouth Dean hummed as the cold, creamy chocolate hit his tongue.

“Is that good baby?” Castiel asked, giving him a light bounce as he glared at his brother. Dean nodded quickly as he opened his mouth for more. Taking the spoon from Gabriel, Castiel started to feed his baby small amounts.

Castiel was loving how happy his baby looked, his boy was so cute as he waited with his mouth wide open for more.  
“How was work?” Castiel asked, not taking his eyes off of his baby.

“Boring. Michael has me going through the names of the new candidates he has come by, he’s been driving me mad Cassie,” Gabriel groaned.

“How many did he get this time?”

“24. Most are young boys and a few girls, they’ll be going in for the treatments tomorrow. By the end of the week, they’ll be ready for adoption.”

Castiel looked at his brother worryingly, it didn’t normally take such short time to get the new babies ready. “How are they ready? it takes three to four weeks for them to be ready, they need time to get settled in their new lives before going to any family.”

Gabriel let out a sigh before putting his spoon down. “Michael’s scientist have made a new serum. It’s called a mind wipe, it was made to clear a person’s mind, making them mindless, they forget who they are...they forget everything. It would be like they were newborns.”

“And Michael is going to use it.”

Giving a slight nod, Gabriel shook his head in disapproval. It was one thing to take people against their will, that wasn’t so bad to him, especially when he thinks they’ll have a better life, but to take their minds from them was a step too far.

Castiel didn’t know what to say to this, he had never liked the way Michael did things sometimes, but this was too much. Just thinking about it made him feel sick. What if Michael had got to Dean before he did? his baby would have gone through the same thing and he would be with a family that wanted a mindless thing.

Dean wasn’t listening to their conversation, he was too busy enjoying poking his fingers into the melted ice cream, Feeling his Daddy hugging him, Dean looked up with his fingers in his mouth. To him, Daddy looked scared. What could have upset his daddy? He didn’t like seeing his daddy sad, maybe he should do something to cheer him up. Sighing to himself, Dean looked down at his bowl. Smiling, he placed his sticky hand into the brown cream. Holding his hand up, he placed his fingers over his Daddy’s lips.

Jumping, Castiel looked down to see Dean holding up a chocolate covered hand on his face. Hearing Gabriel laugh, Castiel burst out laughing, licking away the cream on his lips. His baby was just so cute.

“Thank you baby.” Taking Dean’s hand, he placed his lips around his little fingers, licking of the chocolate.

“That is just gross, Cas” Gabriel said, turning up his nose.

“I don’t care. My Deany is sharing with his Daddy, weren’t you baby?”

Giggling, Dean watched as his Daddy licked his hand clean. Daddy looked a lot happier now.  
Feeling his belly become very full, Dean turned his head away from Daddy, there was only a small amount left but he couldn’t stomach eating any more. 

“You all done baby?” Nodding, Dean wiggled trying to make himself more comfortable, he knew he needed to pee and maybe poop, but he was trying so hard to hold it. He really didn’t want to use his diaper in public.

“Are you okay Deano?” Seeing Gabriel looking at him with concern, Dean must have been looking uncomfortable. Nodding, he put on a smile, hoping they wouldn’t ask any more questions.

Castiel wasn’t falling for it. He could see Dean was struggling to control himself. “Gabriel, I’m just going to use the restroom, we’ll be back in a moment.”

Standing up from his chair, Castiel picked up the diaper bag before heading down to the back of the store with Dean.

Stepping into the family bathroom, Castiel lay Dean down on the changing table. Dean watched a bit confused, his diaper was still dry.

“Okay, baby. I know you need to go and it is just me here.”

“..No..Dada..” Dean shook his head, Daddy can’t expect him to do it here.

“You can’t hold it baby. it’s not healthy, plus you wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer, so it’s best to do it now.”

Feeling tears start to fall, Dean knew he didn’t have much choice. His belly was really starting to hurt. Trying to relax, he felt his diaper start to become heavy as he pee’d. Still feeling cramps, Dean looked up at his Daddy, “...Can’t..”

“It’s okay baby boy, Daddy’ll help you.” Lifting Dean’s jumper up, Castiel started to rub Dean’s belly.

As he added a bit of pressure, Dean groaned as he finished filling his diaper, crying quietly. He felt so embarrassed.

“Baby, it’s okay, you did so well. You’re such a good boy, Daddy’s going to get you all cleaned up.”

Taking out what he needed, Castiel started to undo the snaps of Dean’s jeans and bodysuit. Dean whimpered when the smell of his diaper hit his nose. He really didn’t like using his diapers. Looking at his Daddy he was expecting him to have a look of disgust, but in all honesty Dean thought Castiel looked a bit proud.

“..Cold..” Dean groaned, feeling the cold wipes on his bum.

“I know baby. I’ll be as quick as I can,” Castiel said, as he worked at getting his boy clean.  
Once Dean was changed into his new diaper, Castiel redid the snaps. Taking a baby wipe, he cleaned his boy’s face of tears and snot. Throwing the messy diaper into the bin, he washed his hands before picking Dean back up into his arms.

“You are such a beautiful boy,” Castiel said, kissing Dean’s cheek. Dean smiled, his Daddy was always saying that to him, it made him feel warm hearing it because he knew Castiel meant it. 

Feeling a small bit of courage Dean hugged his arms around Castiel neck before placing a small kiss onto the man’s cheek.

Castiel stood in shock. His baby had kissed him. He couldn’t fully say how he was feeling at that point, all he could say was he felt like he was on cloud nine. Looking into Dean’s bright green eye’s, Castiel smiled, giving his baby kiss on the nose. “I love you baby.”

Laying his head onto Castiel shoulder, Dean hummed happily. He didn’t say anything, he felt like he didn’t need to, he knew Daddy knows how he felt.  
Walking back into the store they found Gabriel standing by the door with the stroller.

“Everything okay?”

Castiel smiled to his brother. Nodding, he lay Dean down into his soft seat, handing Dean his bee.

“We ready to go?”

“Yeap, I just need to stop at the drugstore, then we’ll head back to yours,” Gabriel said, holding the door open for his little brother as he pushed the stroller out.  
As they walked down the street, Dean let out a small yawn. Snuggling into Rosie, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the stroller moving he relaxed into a light sleep.

Feeling something rubbing against his lip, he opened one eye. He saw Daddy holding his pacifier, opening his mouth, he sucked on the nipple before closing his eye again.

“So what took so long in the bathroom?” Gabriel asked as he watched his nephew.

“Dean had to use his diaper, he was a little bit embarrassed,” Castiel said, grinning foolishly.

“You’re sounding a bit too happy about changing a messy diaper, Casey.”

Castiel rolled his eyes still smiling. He doesn’t think anything could make him stop. “Dean kissed me.”

“Really? No wonder you’re giddy like a school girl,” Gabriel laughed.

“Oh shush,” Castiel blushed, playfully punching his big brother in the arm.

“It’s good though Cas, it means he’s happy,” Gabriel wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “That means he’s happy being with you.”

Castiel sighed happily, leaning into Gabriel. It was good to know his baby was really happy and settled. Looking down at his sleeping boy, Castiel could feel a weight being lifted. He didn’t think his day could be ruined by anything, knowing that his baby loved him.  
Unknown to the brothers as they walked down the street a black business car passed them, with someone who had spotted them.


	14. Chapter 14

Michael had thought he had been seeing things, that he was just tired from work and imagined seeing his brothers walking down the street with a stroller in hand. But he had seen them, he even made his driver turn around to pass them again to make sure. After he walked back into his office, Michael ordered his receptionist Lilith to bring him any recent files that involved Castiel’s or Gabriel’s names in an adoption.

Sitting in his office chair facing the full wall window, he couldn’t get the image of how happy his brothers looked, especially Castiel, out of his mind. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his little brother smile so happily.

Really thinking about it he couldn’t remember the last time he actually spent time with his brothers outside of work. After their father died, Michael took over the responsibility of the family business and worked to make it the most successful in the whole country.

He was very proud of his work and he knew he was good at it, but because of his dedication he lost having a close relationship with his brothers and that hurt him most. But he would never let anyone see anything upset him.

He knew the reputation he had. People saw him as cold, distant and well, a bit of a Scrooge, but he didn’t really care. If people didn’t like him he wasn’t going and cry over it.

The only people he cared about were his brothers, which was why he was confused. If Lilith came back with that either Castiel or Gabriel have adopted a Little then they went behind his back to do it.  
“Sir, I found something.” Coming out of his thoughts, Michael turned in his chair to see Lilith standing in front of his desk with a file in her hand.

“What is it?” he asked, taking the file from her. Reading it through he couldn’t stop the sigh leaving his throat. “Castiel has adopted a little with the help of Gabriel.”

“I thought you made it so that single people can’t adopt, only couples?” Lilith said, looking confused.

“I have….. clearly they have pulled a few strings and have tried to hid this from me,” Michael couldn’t believe this had happened. Why would they do this and not tell him? His brothers must have known he would find out eventually.

“So it’s unauthorised,” Lilith asked, looking a bit smug.

“Yes, I’m afraid so,” Michael nodded, sounding disappointed.

“What would you like me to do sir?”

For the first time in his life Michael didn’t know what to do. If it was anyone else, he would order for the little to be collected and sue the person. But this was Castiel, his little brother. Could he really do that to him? If he did he would risk the little relationship he had with his brothers, but if he didn’t and certain people found out he would be seen as hypercritical. He can’t make the rules then let his own family break them. But he couldn’t do it, Castiel and Gabriel might not know it but he loved them more than he loved his business.

“Sir...”

“I need to talk to Castiel.”

Lilith looked at her boss in shock. She had never seen him look so conflicted. She could see he was struggling to do what need to be done. “I’ll call him sir, and have him come here.” Seeing Michael nodded weakly, she turned to leave.

When she got back at her desk, Lilith looked at her boss. She couldn’t believe what she had witnessed. Michael didn’t order her to call the Bouncers to have the little collected, he was obviously not thinking straight, he was going to risk everything and for the stupidity of his brother. She never like Castiel or Gabriel, mostly Gabriel. Before she became Michael’s receptionist she used to work for Gabriel’s department and she never thought he appreciated her the way she deserved.  
Giving Michael one last glance, Lilith smirked, picking up her phone. Well, if he can’t find it in himself to do it, she was going to have to deal with it herself.

\-----------------------------------  
“Deany, it’s time for your nap baby,” Castiel said, walking into the living-room with a bottle in his hand.

“No..Dada,” Dean moaned, blinking up at him tiredly. He didn’t want to go for a nap, he was playing with his blocks with Uncle Gabe and was actually enjoying himself. Looking to Gabriel, Dean pouted, hoping the man would be on his side.

Gabriel smirked to himself, he was so glad his nephew’s pout didn’t work on him. “We can play more after your nap buddy.”

“No!” Dean frowned holding his arms out to Gabriel, he wanted to stay up and play. Seeing the man shake his head, he knew Gabriel wasn’t going to pick him up, he dropped his arms in a huff he let out a loud howl.

Quickly moving into the room, Castiel picked up tired little boy, “Shh my poor little bumblebee, aww my baby is so tired.”

“No..ied,” Dean cried, laying his head into his Daddy’s neck. He didn’t want to go to sleep.  
Patting Dean’s diaper, Castiel walked around the room shushing his baby,trying to calm him down. After Dean having his shots and so much ice-cream, he knew there was going to be some kind of meltdown.

Looking down he noticed Gabriel was smirking at him from the sofa. Glaring at him, Castiel throw the bottle at him hitting Gabriel’s chest.

Picking the bottle up, Gabriel looked up at him confused. Smirking back Castiel turned to his baby. “Okay baby, Uncle Gabe is going to give you your bottle.”

“What?” Gabriel said, but before he could protest anymore, Castiel lowered his crying boy into his brother’s arms. Cradling Dean close Gabriel looked up at Castiel, a bit shell shocked.

“It’s your own fault Gabe, you should have give him a small ice-cream like I asked. Now you can deal with his tantrum,” Castiel grinned, loving every minute. This would teach his brother to listen to him.

Gabriel fell silent, he was starting to regret not doing at he was told, but he wasn’t going to let Castiel be so smug. “Alright Deano, let’s go upstairs and leave your meany Daddy to clean up,” standing from the sofa Gabriel turned his nose up to his brother, walking up the stairs.

As he walked up, he could hear Castiel laughing behind him. “Smug git,” he mumbled walking into the nursery.

Checking Dean’s diaper, Gabriel smiled when he found it dry. He really didn’t want to have to deal with a wet diaper too. Walking over to the rocking sofa, he made himself comfortable with a crying Dean on his lap. “Come on baby boy, I think a nap will be good,” he said rubbing his fingers along Dean’s damp cheek. The poor boy looked so tired, he could relate. He was feeling sleepy himself, as he thought about it he got an idea. “You know what Deano? I think I might have a nap with you.” Standing from the rocker, Gabriel picked a pacifier before walking out of the nursery into Castiel’s bedroom.

Dean had stop crying when he noticed Gabriel laying him down onto Daddy’s bed. Blinking back his tears he watched as Gabriel moved Daddy’s pillows down one side of his body. Feeling the bed dip on one side, he turned his head to is Gabriel lay next to him.

“There we go, this is nice hmm?” Gabriel said, holding the bottle to Dean’s lips with one hand he used his other to hold his head up so he could see his favourite boy.

Opening his mouth, Dean started to drink down the warm vanilla milk, this was different to how he usually had his bottle. It felt nice being in his Daddy’s bed, he just wished Daddy was here with him. Having Gabriel was okay, but he wasn’t his Daddy.

Closing his eyes Dean rubbed in cheek into one of the pillow’s that smelt like his Daddy, breathing in the scent he relaxed into a light sleep sulking on his bottle.

Gabriel watched as Dean started to drift off. Feeling his own eyes become heavy, he removed the half empty bottle from the baby’s mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. Watching the paci bobbing under Dean’s nose, Gabriel lay his head close to Dean’s, placing his hand lightly onto the boy’s belly before closing his eyes happily falling asleep.  
Walking up the stairs Castiel thought he had better check in on his boys, it had been some time since Gabriel had taken Dean up for his nap. Stepping into the nursery he had expected to find them sitting on the rocking sofa cuddled up only to find the room empty. Where were they? He thought. Leaving the room he moved to look in his room. Entering his room he stopped in doorway at the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Sound asleep in his bed he found his brother with his arm protectively around his baby. They looked so beautiful he couldn’t stop himself from taking out his phone to take a few pictures of his precious family.

Taking his last picture, Castiel jumped when he heard a loud knocking on the front door. Moving quickly he ran down the stairs. As he walked to the door he could see the shadows of two tall bulky men through the frosted glass of the door.

Feeling his heart pound, Castiel hesitatingly opened the door. “Can I help you?”

“Castiel Novak?” One of the men in black suits asked with a still face.

“Who wants to know?” Castiel frowned. He wasn’t liking this.

“We’re here to take the Little you have here with no authorization.”

Castiel looked up at the men with wide eyes, they were here for Dean. “What are you talking about? I am legally his Caregiver, I have the papers to prove it,” Castiel could feel his anger rising with every minute, he was not letting anyone takes his baby.

“We have been told that the documents you have are forged and we have being given orders to take the Little.”

“By whom? You’re not taking my son,” Castiel screamed as he tried to close the door. But the men were stronger than him and storm into his house. “NO!! you can’t take him….Gabriel!!” as he screamed up the stairs, the next thing he knew he was hit the ground. Hitting his head all he could just see drips of blood falling above his eyebrow. His body numb, he didn’t feel a weight sitting on top of him. With blurred vision, Castiel watched as one of the men ran up the stairs. Trying with all his strength to move, the weight on top of him was so heavy. He had to stop them, he needed to get to Dean, he had to get to his baby. The next thing he heard makes his heartbreak, he could hear his Dean cry loudly for his Daddy as they came down the stairs. 

Looking up he could see his boy trying to break out of the bigger man’s hold with Gabriel right behind him screaming for the man to let him go. He didn’t know what happened but after seeing Dean’s scared little face, but he suddenly couldn’t hear anything. It was like someone had pushed the mute button in his mind, his baby’s face at that moment will forever be engraved into his heart. And the only thing he could think was that its was all his fault. “..D..Dean..”  
Gabriel followed the men to their truck with tears in his eyes as the dragged Dean into the back, the poor boy screaming for his Daddy. How could this have happened, how did they find out? Hundreds of questions ran through his mind, but he knew the answer to one. The men that took Dean were Michael’s men. He recognised one of them from previous meetings. So he knew where he was going to get Dean back.

Turning back to the house he ran in only to find Castiel laying on the floor where one of the bouncers had left him.

“Cas...Castiel,” running up to his brother, he lifted him up to his feet. “Cas come on we need to get going.”

“It’s it all my fault Gabriel...”

“Cas...CAS! Look at me, you have done nothing wrong.” Holding Castiel’s face in his hands he placed a hard kiss onto his brother’s forehead, not caring if he got blood on himself. “You have done nothing wrong,” he whispered, pulling Castiel into him.

“My...my baby’s gone...he’s gone..” crying into his brother’s chest Castiel broke down.  
Gabriel bit into his bottom lip, holding back his own tears. He had to be strong for his baby brother. “I’ll get him back,” he said hugging Castiel tightly, he was going to get him back.

Taking Castiel to Hannah’s was the hardest things he had ever done, but he knew his little brother was in no fit state to be any help and he knew Hannah will look after him.

Gabriel drove through town not caring about the laws of the road. He had to move fast and nothing was going stop him.Not bothering with parking he stopped his car at the front of the office entrance. Storming through the building he didn’t give a shit for anyone in his way.  
Walking onto the office floor, he ignored all the onlookers and whispers around him. There was only one person he was here to see.

As he got closer to Michael’s office he found his big brother standing, reading papers in his hand. Seeing the man’s perfect face Gabriel could feel anger fill his body.

“MICHAEL!!!”

As he looked up Michael suddenly felt a hard fist to his jaw. Falling back he quickly grabbed at the wall to steady himself.

“What the hell,” he mumbled wiping the blood from his lip, “What are you playing at Gabriel?”

“Where is he?”

“Who?” Michael looked to his brother confused which just pissed Gabriel off even more.

“Don’t play stupid, you self centred prick, Where is Dean?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Castiel’s Little, I know you know about him!”

Michael looked at Gabriel in shock. “Gabriel, come into my office please,” he said holding his hands up in surrender, “Please...”

Sighing in anger Gabriel walked into Michael’s office, giving Lilith a glare as he walked in.  
Closing the door behind him, Michael turned to face his brother. “Gabriel..please what has happened?”

“Stop pretending, where is he Michael?”

“I swear, I don’t know what you’re talking about. What has happened?”

“Your bouncers came and took Dean from Cas. They came in knocked Cas to the ground, held him down and took Dean,” Gabriel could feel the tears in his eyes again but he wasn’t going to let his so talked big brother see him cry.

“What! I never authorized that. I saw you and Cas in the high street that’s how I found out. I was going to talk to Cas about his adoption that you two did behind my back, but I promise I was only going to talk. I wouldn’t have sent the bouncers on Castiel, he’s my little brother. Gabriel I could never do that to him.”

Gabriel watched his brother’s face. He really did look like he was telling the truth. “You really didn’t send them, did you.”

“I couldn’t,” Michael shock his head looking upset. “Believe me or not Gabriel but I do love both you and Castiel, it upset me that you hid this from me.”

Gabriel sighed, leaning against the wall he slid down till he was sat on the floor. “I’m sorry Michael. Castiel found Dean himself. I just wanted to help him, so I convinced him to have Dean become his little and because of your rule on couples only, we were worried you would think Castiel cheated you of profit.”

Michael moved to sit next to Gabriel on the floor, “Do you really think that low of me Gabriel? I might want our company to be the best and I know I’ve been putting work first for a very...very long time, but I’m still your big brother and I’m always your brother before I’m anything else. And I know what people think of me and I don’t care really, but I never thought you and Cas would think of we like they do. I never wanted my brothers to hate me so much.”

Gabriel didn’t know what to say, looking at his big brother he could see tears in the man’s blue eyes. Placing his hand on Michael’s shoulder he waited for the man to look at him.

“Michael, we don’t hate you, we could never hate you. We don’t like some of the things you have done, things like the mind wiper. To me and Cas that is going to far, but we feel like we can’t voice our opinions because you don’t listen. But right now our little brother needs us. We need to get Dean back. If you saw Cas when they took him he broke down in my arms and Dean, Dean needs his Daddy. The poor boy is going to be so scared.”

“I know where the boy is and we’re going to go get him, but first I want to know why he was taken in the first place,” Michael said, looking very angry towards Lilith.

Watching Michael rise to his feet, Gabriel soon followed as he opened his office door and marched over to his receptionist.

Smacking his hand on the back of her chair, Michael heard Lilith let out a gasp as he pulls her back to face him. “What did you do?” he said coldly glaring at her with his ice like eyes.

“I...I...” she mumbled looking terrified.

“WHAT did you do” Michael repeated though his teeth.

“I called the bouncers,” she said looking away from her boss. “I was just doing what I thought you would want.”

“I never wanted this. I never asked you to go this and now because of you my family is hurting,” Michael yelled, slamming his hand down on her desk and making Lilith shake.

“Why did you do this Lilith?” Gabriel asked, pulling Michael back before he did something stupid.

Lilith’s face scared face changed when she heard Gabriel talk to her. “Because Michael has worked too hard on the AB Program for it to be destroyed by his stupid brothers,” she said, glaring at Gabriel.

“That’s not your job to decide. Your job is to answer phone and get me coffee that’s all you’re really good for,” Gabriel watched on as Michael leaned over the blond women, his face was pure anger. He’s never seen Michael so angry before. It was kind of scary, but he wasn’t going to stop him. “And now because of your stupidity my little brother is distraught from having his baby taken. I might be, as you all say, a cold hearted asshole, but no one messes with my family. Do you understand? No One!” he yelled, making Lilith jump in her skin. 

Gabriel could see she was about to start the waterworks, but he knew she was just putting it on. Last time he had to deal with Lilith she had tried to make him sleep with her, but girls trying to “Work their way up the ladder” were really not his type. So he fired her, but she had other plans. Guess it was a lot harder trying to get into Michael’s pants if she’s only his receptionist.

“Okay Michael, I think she gets it. We don’t have time for her, we need to get Dean back.”

“You’re right,” Michael said, letting go of Lilith’s chair. “I want you gone by the time I come back,”  
Seeing Lilith nodded her head, both the brothers walked away.  
“So where is Dean?” Gabriel asked climbing into his car.


	15. Chapter 15

“...Da..Daddy..”

Dean couldn’t stop his body from shaking. He was petrified, alone, and didn’t know where he was.

He wanted his Daddy, where was his Daddy?

When he woke from his nap, he could hear his Daddy yelling, as he opened his eyes he saw a large muscular man standing over him. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he tried so hard to fight the man from picking him up. Kicking and punching as much as he could, it didn’t stop the man walking down the stairs taking him away.  
As he lay by himself, he just kept thinking of his Daddy, He couldn’t get the image out of his head of his Daddy laying on the floor with blood coming from his forehead and a large man pinning him down. Daddy was hurt, that’s why he couldn’t stop them right? The question kept going through his mind, if Daddy wasn’t hurt he would have done something to stop those mean men from taking him.  
Dean wasn’t sure where he was. He had been crying so hard, he didn’t really see anything till he was dumped in a dark room. Looking round with tears fallen from his eyes he noticed he had been put into a metal crib. The mattress was hard and plastic. It wasn’t nice like his crib in his nursery.

Hearing a door open, Dean turned to see a dark haired women walking towards him.

“Hello there Dean, My name is Meg. I’ll be looking after you,” she said, smiling down at him, “How are you feeling?”

“Da..Da..” Dean said, frowning towards her. He didn’t care who she was, he just wanted Daddy.

“I’m afraid Mr Novak can’t be your Daddy any more, but don’t worry we’ll find you a new family soon.”

Dean felt his heart stop. What did she mean Castiel wasn’t his Daddy,? He didn’t want a new family, he liked the one he had. “No...No..Dada..I wan..Dada..” he cried, slamming his fists on the hard plastic.

Meg looked at him with pity. She knew this was going to be hard for the poor boy to adjust, but he was going to have to if he was to be re-homed.

“Now stop, there is no need for that,” Meg said as she pushes down the rail of the crib, “I’m just going to check your diaper little man.”  
Feeling Meg touch his leg Dean started to scream. Kicking his legs he pushed her away, there was no way she was going anywhere near him or his diaper.

“Stop being a brat or you’re going to be in big trouble mister,” Meg said, sternly grabbing at Dean’s legs. But Dean wasn’t listening, as he kicked and screamed he felt his tears run down his cheeks. He just wanted to go home.

The next thing he knew, he was turned onto his belly forcefully, still crying loudly he suddenly felt something hit him hard across his diaper bum. He felt it again and again harder every time, turning his head he sees Meg was smacking his bum. Staring at her, Dean went quiet in shock, this was the first time he had been spanked since he was a kid.

After about the tenth smack Dean cried silently. He didn’t like being spanked, Daddy never did this to him.

As he was turned back around he came face to face with a very angry looking Meg.

“Now if I so much as hear a peep out of you, I will not hesitate to remove your diaper and spank you on your bare bottom, do you understand?” she said, pointing her finger in his face looking at Dean dead in the eye.

Nodding weakly, Dean choked back his tears, he really wanted Daddy to come save him now.  
Letting Meg change his wet diaper, Dean drops into his head trying to ignore the horrible feeling of a stranger touching him. He tried thinking of his Daddy and Uncle Gabe. He just wished he could see them, even if it was just for a moment, he really missed them.

“Right, all done. Now I’m going to take you to the waiting ward, it will only be for a few hours till they are ready to finish the botched up job of the treatments you have had. It’s clear to me that whoever did it wasn’t professional. They didn’t even give you the new mind treatment. But don’t you worry once you’ve been through it, you won’t remember the ordeal you’ve been through and will be a happy baby for some lovely couple.”  
Dean’s body shook listening to every word Meg had said. They were going to make him forget, forget Daddy and Gabriel and maybe even forget himself. They can’t do that, he didn’t want to forget his Daddy. Daddy was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was only till now he fully realised it, Daddy was kind and loving and gave the best cuddles. Castiel had been more of a father to him in the shortest of time than his real one. Castiel really did love him, and he really loved his Daddy.

And now he was going to lose it all.

Feeling the metal crib start to move, Dean closed his eyes, he had never been so afraid in his whole life. As Meg moved him down the glum hallway, Dean silently preyed that someone would save him.  
-

“Where are we Michael?” Gabriel asked, looking up at what to him looked like an abandoned hospital.

Michael opened the car door without saying a word, moving around the car to meet Gabriel. He looked at his little brother with shame. “This is where the homeless are taken to become Littles.”

Gabriel stared at his brother, he couldn’t believe it. He thought they were taken to a high tech hospital, but this was awful, there was rubbish everywhere and the building itself looked like it would fall at any moment. “Michael,” he whispered, he couldn’t say much more than that, he was truly in shock.

Michael didn’t say anything, he knew that he couldn’t defend himself and he really didn’t want to. “We had better get inside and find Cas’s boy,” he said, not thinking he could feel any lower.  
Walking in they were stopped by an old man sitting behind a desk. “Can I help you gentlemen?” he asked.

“Hello, my name is Michael Novak and this is my brother Gabriel, we are the leading benefactors of the AB Program, we have come because their has been a misunderstanding involving a Little that has just been taken in.”

“Mr Novak, I never thought I’d see the main bosses down here, it is a pleasure,” the man said, looked at Michael in amazement he held out his hand.

Taking the man’s hand, Michael hid his displeasure at having to be touched by him. He wasn’t a fan at being touched by people he didn’t know.

“Please, its urgent that we find the Little. He came in today not that long ago,” Gabriel said, trying not to sound despite.

The man looked at Gabriel raising an eyebrow, “I’ll have a look on the database, what is the Little’s name?”

“Winchester, Dean,” Gabriel watched eagerly as the man typed on his computer  
.  
“Hmm it looks like there are two Winchesters, you said Dean?”

“Yes, where is he?” Michael said before Gabriel could.

“He’s been taken for treatment,”

“What!” Gabriel and Michael said together, “Please take us to him at once,” Michael demanded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Dean, it’s time for your treatments.”

Dean didn’t bother responding. He knew he couldn’t do anything to stop them, in the time he had on his own he just thought of his Daddy, trying to remember every detail of his face, his beautiful blue eyes, his loving smile, in a small hope he could remember him somehow.

Meg looked down at the quiet boy, he looked miserable and broken, she had never seen any of the others look so mournful. For the first time in her time working, she actually felt sorry for one of the poor souls they were about to change.  
Just as they were about to move Dean, the door to the waiting room burst open.

“Dean!”

Dean sighed to himself he thought he had heard his name but he knew he was imagining it. Closing his eyes he tried to ignore it when he heard it again.

“Dean, baby look at me,” Dean shook his head. His mind was being so cruel, he thought he could hear Uncle Gabriel.

“Baby boy, please it’s me, your favourite Uncle. Come on Deano.”

Feeling a warm hand on his cheek, Dean dared to open his eyes a little. Looking up he could see a pair of big grey watery eyes looking down at him. They look just like Gabriel’s, holding his hand up, he felt the man’s lips with his fingers. When the lips kissed each finger Dean opened his eyes fully, let out a heartbreaking squeal when he realised that it was really Gabriel in front of him.

“Gabe!” he cried, holding his arms up.

“Oh Deany...shh, its okay. You’re okay, Uncle Gabe is here. I’m here,” Gabriel lifted the crying boy into his arms. Holding him close he hugged the poor boy tightly.

Dean cried into his uncle’s shoulder, gripping his shirt with all the strength he had. He was really here, he had come for him.

Lifting his head up to look over Gabriel’s shoulder, Dean thought he had seen his Daddy, only to realise it wasn’t him. The man standing his distance looked just like Castiel, but he was a lot taller and more smartly dressed in a suit and tie. 

“..Dada?..” he cried, looking around, but his Daddy wasn’t here.

“Oh Deano, Daddy is at home. I couldn’t bring him with me, but me and Michael are going to take you to him. He is missing his baby so much.”

Dean looked over at Michael pouting, he looked just like his Daddy which didn’t help with the fact that he wasn’t him. He need his Daddy, he missed his Daddy.

Michael looks on as his brother comforted the young boy in his arms. Though Dean looked red and a mess as he cried, Michael could see that the boy was very beautiful, he could see why Castiel had chosen him as his baby. He felt so bad for what had happened, he just hoped his family would forgive him and that he would be allowed to get to know his littlest brother’s baby.  
Holding Dean as close as he could, Gabriel looked to Michael with a side grin. He could see that his big brother was blaming himself for everything that had happened, which was just stupid in Gabriel’s mind and he was going to have a good talk with him later, but right now his number one priority was Dean. He need to get the poor boy home and back to his Daddy.  
Without saying a word Gabriel walked out of the room followed by Michael, not caring for anyone around them. He was taking his nephew home and he pitted any fool that tried to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. At the time I was thinking about making Michael kind of the bad guy, but I just couldn't do it. please let me know what you think, I'm in the middle of working on the next chapter, I'll post the next part in a few days. xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You ambersagen for being my beta, you are awesome xx

Castiel couldn’t say how he was feeling. He didn’t think he would be able to put it in to words.  
Everything inside him was numb, his mind only showing him the image of his baby’s terrified little face, over and over again, like something evil was pressing a rewind button, loving making him relive every tormenting moment. He did know what to think. He knew only one thing, and that was that he was a failure. He failed to protect Dean, his baby was gone and he had done nothing.

“It’s going to be okay Castiel. Gabriel will find him.” Castiel could hear Hannah talking to him as she cleaned the blood from his forehead. She had been with him since Gabriel had left him with her, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to talk to her.

Hannah knew she wasn’t going to get anything out of her friend, he was hurting so badly. She just couldn’t understand why Dean had been taken. Gabriel had been so careful making sure all the paperwork looked legitimate. The only person with the power to take Dean was Michael, but even though Michael could be a jerk she never thought he would hurt his own brother. Gabriel had warned her about Michael, but she just didn’t want to believe anyone could be so cruel.

“Mama?” Coming out of her thoughts Hannah looked up to see Charlie walk up to them, rubbing one of her eyes with her fingers.

“Hey Honey, you okay? Can’t you sleep?” she asked, glancing back at Castiel, who was still staring into space. He hadn’t notice Charlie come in to the room.

“What’s wrong with Uncle Cas? he looks sad.” 

Hannah sighed to herself, she didn’t know what to tell her, but she knew Charlie wouldn’t stop asking if she didn’t get an answer.

“Uncle Cas is upset Baby, he’s hurt his head and he’s missing Dean,” Surprising Hannah, Charlie didn’t ask any more questions. She just looked at her Uncle with a small sad frown. Watching her girl nervously, Hannah looked on as Charlie climbed onto Castiel’s lap.

“It will be okay Uncle Cas. I’ll look after you,” Charlie whispered hugging her uncle tightly.

Looking to Castiel, Hannah watched as he wrapped his arms around the small girl, hearing him let out a chocking sound. Resting his head into Charlie’s messy curls he cried quietly, hugging her close.

Charlie just sat quietly, cuddling her Uncle as he cried. She knew what he needed; her Uncle Cas always cuddled her when she was sad, so now she wanted to do the same for him. Hannah blinked back her tears, her little girl was so sweet. Sometimes she wondered how she was so lucky to have such a lovely child.

Hearing her phone go off, Hannah picked it up to see she had a massage from Gabriel.

(I have Dean, I’m on my way back, be about 20 minutes, G x)

Oh thank god, she thought. “Cas...Cas! Gabriel has Dean, he’s bring him home,” she said showing Castiel her phone.

Castiel let out a heart-breaking sigh when he looked up at the screen. “See Uncle Cassy, I said it would be okay,” Charlie grinned tapping her small fingers on Castiel’s stubbly cheek.

Smiling down at his niece, Castiel hugged Charlie even tighter as he cried loudly. His baby was coming home.

Dean held onto Gabriel’s shirt with all the little strength he had. He wasn’t going to let go of his Uncle for anything but his Daddy.

Sitting on Gabriel’s lap in the back of Gabriel’s landrover, he kept his eyes closed, trying to avoid seeing Michael driving in the front.

Dean knew he wasn’t Castiel, but he was hating looking at Michael because he looked so much like the man he was missing, making him want to cry when he thought of his daddy.

Feeling a strong hand rub his back, Dean let out a small whimper into Gabriel’s chest.

“It’s okay Deany, we’ll be back with Daddy soon, he’s missing his baby so, so much.”

Hearing Gabriel, Dean tried to relax, knowing he would be back with his Daddy soon. But he couldn’t stop a question going around and around in his mind. Why was he taken away from his Daddy? He knew now that it hadn’t anything to do with Castiel. His Daddy would have stopped the men if they hadn’t hurt him and held him down. If his daddy could have stopped them then Dean wouldn’t have been taken to that hell.

Wincing at the thought he could still feel the stinging across his bum and thighs. Feeling hand cup the back of his head, Dean realised that he must have made some type of noise, making Gabriel give him comfort.

“You’re safe baby.”

“Is he okay?” Michael asked, looking at them in the mirror making Dean jump at the new voice, he really wasn’t sure about Michael yet, but hearing the man’s cold, still voice did make him feel glad that he didn’t have the same warm but gruff voice as his Daddy.

“He will be when he’s back with Cas,” Gabriel whispered, combing his long fingers through the baby’s hair.

“Do you think Cas will ever forgive me?” 

Gabriel looked up seeing Michael’s ice blue eyes in the mirror look so glum.

Dean lifted his head in shock. Was it Michael’s fault he was taken away from his Daddy? Feeling a tap on his check, he turned to see Gabriel shaking his head at him.

“Mickey, this wasn’t your fault. I believe you when you said you didn’t do this. This was all Lilith, she was the one that called to have Dean taken, you just have shit taste in receptionists. You didn’t know she was going to do this and when we tell our little brother he’ll understand.”

“I hope so,” Michael mumbled, turning his attention back to the road.

Castiel could feel his heart against his chest as he paced up and down Hannah’s hallway, looking at the front door. He knew he was working himself up, but he just wanted his baby. He needed to feel Dean in his arms to know in his mind that Dean was back and safe again.

“Uncle Cas…” Hearing a small voice behind him, Castiel turned around to see Charlie walking up to him with her arms out for a hug.

“Hey Honey,” he smiled, picking the small girl up into a big hug. “Thank you for giving me the best cuddles, I feel a lot better. Are you going back to bed?”

“Yeah, Mama said I have to go,”Charlie pouted as she rested her head on Castiel’s shoulder. “But I wanted to wait with you for Dean.”

Seeing Hannah walk in, Castiel smiled hugging Charlie tightly. “You’re the sweetest girl in the world Charlie, but your Mama is right. Goodnight Sweetheart.” Handing Charlie over Castiel gave her kiss on the check.

“Night-night Uncle Cas,” Charlie waved as Hannah cared her up the stairs.

Watching his friends head up, Castiel turned to look at the front door. Sitting down on a bench, he combed his fingers through his hair. He remembered the last time he stood looking at a door waiting for his baby. He would never regret making Dean his son. Dean was the best thing that had ever happened to him. But something inside him made him worry. What if Dean had changed how he thought about him? What if he didn’t want him to be his Daddy anymore? Castiel didn’t think he could live without his little boy to love.

Hearing the door open, Castiel’s heart stopped when he saw his brothers walking in with Dean.  
Seeing a pair of big green eyes look straight at him, Castiel let out a heartbreaking whimper.  
“Dean!” he cried. Leaping from his chair, he ran to Gabriel plucking Dean out of his arms.

“..Da..ddie..” Dean howled wrapping his arms around his Daddy’s neck tightly.

“Ohh, my baby. My Deany,” hugging Dean, Castiel kissed every part of Dean’s face. “My baby...I’m so so sorry.”

Pulling his face away Dean frowned at his Daddy, making Castiel worry.

“..Da..Da..” Dean said. Frowning, he buried his head under his Daddy’s chin. His Daddy didn’t need to apologize, it wasn’t his fault. “..no..Dada...”

“I think Dean doesn't want you apologising Cas,” Gabriel said, coming up next to his little brother.

Looking up from his baby, Castiel meet Gabriel’s grey eyes with his own. “Thank you,” He whispered, as his tears ran down his face.

“I had help,” Gabriel smiled glancing over to Michael, who was standing in the door way, looking a bit sheepish.

“Michael?” Castiel looked over to his eldest brother with a frown, holding Dean close. Castiel didn’t really know why Michael was here, but he was starting to think he had something to do with this. “Why! Why did you do this?”

“I...I..” Michael winced hearing his little brother.

“Get Out!!” Castiel yelled towards his brother, making Dean whimpering into his chest. He had never heard his Daddy yell before.

“Cas, it wasn’t Michael.” Gabriel said, stepping between them. “Michael helped get him back.”

“Oh, right, okay. So why was my baby taken in the first place? You can not tell me it had nothing to do with him.”

“Please Castiel, I can explain..” Michael said, walking in closer to his family, but Castiel backed from him holding Dean tighter.

“I don’t care, just….” Castiel turned away, closing his eyes he rubbed his face into Dean’s soft hair. “Just stay away from us.”

Dean looked over his Daddy’s shoulder to see Michael with tears in his eyes. He didn’t understand why wasn’t Daddy listening.

“Cassy please,” Michael tried, but his little brother walked away into the kitchen, taking Dean with him.

Closing the door behind him, Castiel sat down at the dining table. Placing Dean on his lap, he cuddled his baby close. He was never letting go of his boy ever again.

“Oh my bumblebee, I was so worried about you.”

Dean snuggled into Castiel’s shirt breathing in his scent, he was just so happy to be back with his Daddy. “..Miss...uw..”

“I missed you my beautiful baby. I’m never letting anyone take you from me ever again.”

Smiling, Dean held his Daddy’s fingers in his own. He was back where he belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry it took so long to post, its been a hard and stressful week, but its finally ready. 
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos you are all awesome and lovely.   
> And Thank you Ambersagen xxxxxxxxxx

Michael’s heart stopped when Castiel waked away. He knew his little brother would not forgive him, he had hoped he could have explained, but it was clean Castiel wasn’t in the mood to listen.

“Give him time Michael, Cassy didn’t mean what he said,” Gabriel said, putting his arm around his older brother. He was shocked their little brother would reacted the way he did, it wasn’t like Castiel, but he did kind of understand. When they walked in with Dean, the look on Castiel’s face just broke his heart.

Gabriel knew he needed to look after his family right now, but he had something important of his own to sort out.

“Mike, I know right know you’re probably are not up for it, but I need your help.”

Michael glanced up to his brother, looking confused. “What do you need?” he said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He would do anything for his brothers right now, just to make things right.

“When we were at the “Hospital”, the guy there said there were two Winchesters, didn’t he?”

“Yeah, he did. Why?”

“I want to go back and check something, will you come with me?” Gabriel asked, Michael looked into his brother’s grey eyes, unsure.

“Of course I will, but what about Cas?”

Gabriel sighed to himself, he couldn’t really ask Castiel to help. He needed to be with Dean and Gabriel didn’t want Dean to know what he was up to until he was sure if what he was thinking was true.

“We’ll leave Cas out of it for now, I’ll just go tell him that I’m taking you home.” Nodding in agreement Michael left to get back into the car.

Watching Michael leave, Gabriel turned to go into the kitchen.

“What are you up to Gabriel?” Jumping on the spot, Gabriel looked up the stairs to see Hannah looking down at him worryingly.

“I’m not sure myself yet, Michael and I need to check up on something. Could you take Cassy and Dean home for me? He doesn’t want to be near Michael right now.”

“I know. I heard it all,” Hannah said, sounding very unimpressed as she walked down the stairs. “Charlie could hear it to. She’s worried about her uncles, Gabriel. I don’t want my little girl upset.”

“I’m sorry Hannah. You know me and my brothers wouldn’t do anything to upset you or Charlie. I will fix this, I promise.”

“Go…” Hannah sighed, rolling her eyes with a small smile.

“Thank you.” Kissing her check, Gabriel opened the kitchen door, not noticing Hannah’s face turn red.

Stepping in he finds his little brother sitting at the dining table, quietly cradling his baby close. Dean looked to be asleep, holding his Daddy’s shirt.

“Cas…” kneeling down in front of his family, Gabriel rubbed his brother’s knee, making Castiel look down at him with glassy eyes. “Cas, you alright?”

Castiel nodded his head, “I have my baby,” he whispered tightening his hold around his boy. 

“Thank you.” he added placing his hand onto of Gabriel’s on his knee.

“Cassy, I need you to listen and now. Michael had nothing to do with this, he helped me get Dean back.”

Seeing Castiel frown, Gabriel knew Castiel didn’t want to hear this. “Cas, Michael saw us in the high street, he was going to come see you and just talk, he wanted to just talk. But he made the mistake of talking to Lilith about it and she went behind his back and called the bouncers.”

“Lilith! His receptionist, why would she?”

“Because she’s a hateful bitch. I wouldn’t sleep with her so she thought she could hurt me through you, I’m sorry Castiel, but please believe me Michael didn’t do this.” Gabriel could feel his tears start to fall. Letting out a quiet sob, Gabriel feels a hand comb through his hair, looking up he saw Castiel’s sad eyes shining at him.

“Gabe, you saved my baby. It wasn’t you, and if you say it wasn’t Michael I believe you, but I can’t ...I can’t be around him, not right now.”

Gabriel nodded, knowing not to push his little brother. He needed time. “Cas, Hannah is going to take you and Dean home, I’m going to take Michael.”

Nodding his head again, Castiel took his hand away to wrap it back around his baby. Leaning in Gabriel kissed Dean’s forehead then Castiel’s. “I’ll see you soon.”

Jumping into the passenger side of his car, Gabriel let out a load groan, he felt exhausted.

“You okay?” Michael asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah...I’m fine. Just need coffee and a large bowl of candy. I talked to Cas.”

“What did he say?”

“He said he believe me when I said you didn’t have Dean taken.”

“Really?” Michael said sounding hopeful.

“He does, but he needs time Michael,” Seeing his big brother nod, Gabriel smiled with a sigh when he sees Michael smile to himself. He knew his family was hurting, but they’ll be back to normal soon, maybe even better than before.

When they arrived back at the hospital, Gabriel and Michael were greeted by the same man as before.

“Oh, Mr Novaks, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you back so soon.” the man mumbled, sounding nervous.

“We’re here to check something you said to us earlier.” Michael frowned towards the man.

“What did I do?” the man asked, looking at the brothers like a deer in headlights.

“When you looked up the name we gave you, you said the was two Winchesters, who was the other one?” Gabriel asked.

Seeing the man looking between him and Michael, Gabriel watched as the man typed on the computer.

“There it is, the little is called Samuel Winchester, he’s fifteen...”

“Fifteen!” Michael bellowed, “What is a child doing here,” Michael stared in anger with his ice cold eyes.

“I’m sorry sir, but he was bought here,” the man stuttered trying not to look at Michael, Gabriel knew his brother could be very intimidating.

“Who bought him in?” Gabriel asked kindly hoping to make the man more comfortable.  
“His father, a John Winchester. The records say that he demanded money for the boy, but when we did a background check on him, he found out and did a runner, leaving the boy here.”

Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could any father do that to their child? First, he abandons Dean, then tries to sell his other son. What kind of man did that? One thing Gabriel did know was he was glad he’ll never meet John Winchester because he would have killed him.

“Can we see him please?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes..yes of course, I’ll call for Meg to take you to him.”

“Thank you,”

While they waited Michael and Gabriel stood in the waiting area, Gabriel was starting to feel rather nervous.

“Gabe, why do you want to see this boy?” Michael asked.

“He’s Dean’s little brother,” Gabriel watched Michael’s face change to shock, he should have really explained to him why they were here, if he was honest he didn’t know why he was ether, he just had the feeling he needed to do this, for himself or for Dean he wasn’t sure yet.

“Does Dean know?”

Shaking his head Gabriel, soon spots a young dark haired girl walking up to them.

“Hello gentlemen, my name is Meg. We meet earlier,” the girl smiled, smugly looking Michael up and down.

“I remember, you were looking after Dean,” Gabriel said getting her attention.

“Yes, he was a bold little angel,” she said through her teeth, “Had to give him a little spank when he was misbehaving.”

Gabriel didn’t try and hide the anger on his face, it was probably because of her why Dean was so quiet and withdrawn.

“Right this minute I’m going to forget you said that, but if I find out that you’ve hurt my nephew more then you say, we’re,” he stopped glaring at her, pointing between himself and Meg, “We’re going to have problems. Do you understand?”

Nodding her head Meg looked up at him nervously, turning away from him she lead them through the hospital.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so scary Gabriel,” Michael grinned to his brother.

“No one hurts my family, you should realise that by now,” Gabriel smirked tapping Michael near the small burse on his chin.

Rolling his eyes, Michael rubbed his hand over his chin. He knew very well the lengths Gabriel will go to keep his family safe.

As they walked down the halls, Gabriel tried not to look round in disgust. The place was just disgusting, the walls were dark and grim with cracks from floor to ceiling and the smell was over bearing of bleach and shit but didn’t look clean at all.

“He’s in here,” Meg announced pointing to a play room. The room was very small with old run down toys and washed out colour on the walls. Inside they could see four littles playing on a dirty rug. Three of the littles were girls, with one boy sat facing towards the window that Gabriel and Michael where standing in front of watching them play. The boy looked tall compared to the others, dressed in blue overalls, playing with a teddy bear, he was talking quietly with one of the girls, while sucking on a pacifier.

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off the young boy, he was very cute with his long brown hair.

“Why are they not in bed,” Hearing Michael, Gabriel turned his attention to his brother’s question.

“They will be going soon,” Meg said. “One of the girls was being inspected for adoption so we put others in with her to make her comfortable, the people that came to see her just left.”

Not really caring for her excuses Gabriel turned his attention back to the boy, “I want to meet him,” he said, opening the door Gabriel didn’t bother waiting for Meg.

Walking up to the small group, Gabriel watched as Samuel looked up at him with big, fox like eyes. Gabriel could feel his nerves kick in, he just couldn’t stop looking at the beautiful boy.

“Hey there, is your name Samuel?” Gabriel asked knelling down close to the boy.

“Sam..” the boy mumbled shyly behind his pacifier.

“My name is Gabriel,” Gabriel held his hand out, “Sam. That’s a cool name, how about Sammy? Can I call you Sammy?”

Sam looked up at Gabriel unsure, looking the man up and down he nodded his head giving Gabriel a small smile he shook Gabriel’s hand while still playing with his teddy bear.

“Sammy, can I ask you some questions?”

Nodding his head again still with his attention on the bear.

“How old are you Sammy?”

Holding up his hand Sam pointed two fingers. “Your two huh, such a big boy,” Gabriel said making Sam smile wider. Seeing Sam look up behind him, Gabriel turned to see Michael and Meg coming up behind him.

“Can you take the girls to bed?,” Michael asked the staff that was in the room. Seeing them look to Meg, they waited for her to nod her head to do as they were asked.

Waiting for the others to leave, Gabriel moved to sit in front of Sam. Picking up a doll he pretended to make it walk around. “Sammy, do you remember anything form before coming here?”

Sam stopped play with his bear, looking to Gabriel, he looked to Meg nervously. Seeing this Gabriel turned to Meg, “Could you give us a few minutes,” he ordered giving her a look to say he was not really asking. It was clear the child was nervous to talk in front of the women.

Sam watched in amazement as Meg left the room without a word, he had never seen anyone talk to her like that before.

“Okay Sammy, you can talk freely with me now,” Gabriel said. Smiling at the boy he could tell Sam was a bit weary of him. “So, can you tell me if you remember anything from before?”

Sam sucked on his pacifier faster, he didn’t really want to remember about his life before, he had been through some things he would rather forget, but he didn’t want to make this man mad. If he made Meg do as she was told, Sam felt he wasn’t someone to mess around with.

“I lived with my Dad, he made me come here,” Sam mumbled with his eyes on his bear, he felt more comfortable looking at his friend then Gabriel.

“Do you remember having a big brother?”

Sam looked up at Gabriel in shock, how could he know that he had a brother. “Yeah...”

“What was his name?”

“D...Dean,” Sam started to feel his eyes tear up. he hadn’t said his big brothers name in so long, his Dad had band him from talking about Dean. If he even mentioned him, his Dad would get angry and hurt him. Whimpering Sam hugged his bear to his chest, he felt so bad, he missed his big brother so much.

Feeling hands under his armpits, Sam looked up to see Gabriel lift him on to his lap. “It’s okay bud, I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Gabriel said as he combed his fingers through Sam’s hair.

Leaning into his touch, Sam lay his head onto the man’s shoulder. Breathing in Gabriel’s scent of candy and coffee he started to feel calmer. He didn’t know why, but he liked being close to him.

“Sammy, I have something important to tell you,” Gabriel stopped when he sees Sam lift his head from his shoulder. The boy had such beautiful eyes, Gabriel felt butterflies in his stomach has he looked into them, “Sammy, your brother Dean, he’s my nephew. My little brother is his Daddy, Dean is a little just like you.”

Sam frowned in confusion, Dean was a little? He never remembered Dean ever being a little, his big brother was always the one that was responsible and looked after him when they lived together.

“No…Dean...he big boy,”

“I’m afraid not baby boy, he’s my brother Castiel baby,” Gabriel was stunned at what he just called the boy on his lap, he didn’t realise he said it till it was too late, but surprisingly it felt right.

 

“Dean was bought here today by accident and when we came to get him, we found out you were here too.”

“Dean’s here?” Sam asked hopeful.

“Sorry baby, he’s back with his Daddy,” Gabriel nearly felt like crying when he saw Sam’s face fall, he didn’t want to upset him. He couldn’t imagine how Sam was feeling, he knew if he had been away from his brothers for so long he would be devastated not to see them. “Would you like to see him?”

Nodding his head frantically Sam cried loudly. “I wanna...but I can’t…”

“Why don’t Sammy.” Gabriel asked looking confused.

“I can’t leave here...I’m not allowed to...I don’t have a Mommy or Daddy.” he said, letting more tears run down his cheeks.

Gabriel looked down at the sad little boy in his arms, his heart melted at the sight, he just wanted to cuddle the boy and never let him go.

“I could be your Daddy,” Gabriel whispered, he never thought he would make a good Daddy, he didn’t think he could be like Castiel. His brother was loving, caring and protective everything. Gabriel thought he wasn’t, but when he looked into the face of the cute boy in front of him he wanted nothing more than to have Sam with him.

Coming out of his thoughts, Gabriel could have sworn that Sam looked shell shocked. Looking up to Michael he sees he had the same look too. “That’s only if you would like to...I know it’s silly...you don’t know me..” Before he could say anything else, Gabriel feels a tight grip around his neck.

“Yes...Yes please” Sam cried into Gabriel’s shirt, “Please…”

Smiling to himself Gabriel hugged the boy close, he was going to be a Daddy, he couldn’t believe it. He was buzzing with excitement.

Hugging for a long while Gabriel pulls his boy forward to make Sam look at him. “Right my little man, I think it’s time we head home,” He said, smiling happily.

“Home...” Sam grinned, he had a home and a Daddy. He was finally getting out of here and he was going to see his big brother again after such a long time. This was defiantly the best day of his life.

“Yes baby, Home, do you need to get your things?”

“Don’t have things,” Sam said tilting his head.

“Oh well, guess we’ll have to get you new things, won’t we Uncle Mikey?” Gabriel said winking up at his brother.

Michael grinned towards Sam as he glared at his brother, “Yes of course, shall we go?” he said not taking his eyes off Gabriel. He wasn’t sure about what just happened but he need to talk to his brother as soon as they were done here.

Standing up from the floor, Gabriel lifted Sam up with him. Placing him on his hip, even though Sam was rather tall, Gabriel was shocked at how light his new little boy was. Placing his hand under Sam’s bum he recognised the feel of a diaper. “Do you need a change before we go?”

Feeling his cheeks warm, Sam shakes his head, burying his face into Gabriel’s neck he groaned into the man’s skin. He was a bit embarrassed that his new Daddy noticed he had a diaper on.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, baby.”

“I’m a big boy,” Sam groaned from Gabriel’s neck.

Smirking to himself Gabriel patted Sam diaper, “You are a big boy Sammy, but some big boys need diapers too, and besides, they just make you look even cuter then you already are.” Tickling behind Sam’s knee, Gabriel laughed when he hears his boy let out a babyish giggle.

Sam sighed, happily sucking on his pacifier. He couldn’t remember the last time he giggled like that. The way Gabriel made him feel was confusing and amazing at the same time. The man had been so nice he was starting to think he was dreaming.

Walking out of the playroom, the three of them noticed Meg standing in the way of the door.  
“And where do you think you’re taking him?” she said, nodding her head towards Sam, making Sam hide his face in the crook of Gabriel’s neck.

“We are taken him home with us,” Michael said looking at her with a still face.

“What makes you think you can just take him. He has not been though the mind treatment and you haven’t been through the right channels for adoption.”

Both Gabriel and Michael looked to each other with a bored unimpressed look.

“Stop us then.” Michael said with no feeling.

Sam pecked from his hiding stop, seeing the anger look on Meg’s face, he thought she was going to snatch him out of his new Daddy’s arm, but looking up at the said man and his Uncle they had scarier faces then she did.

“You going to hear from my bosses about this,” Meg growled stepping out of the way.  
“We are your bosses,” Michael smirked as he opened the door to let Gabriel and Sam out, “And believe me, you haven’t seen the last of us I assure you.”

Seeing a small bit of fear in Meg’s eyes, Michael walked out of the room after his brother. He knew the first thing he was going to do when he got back to work was have a clean out of staff with the AB Program.

Sam could not believe what was happening to him. Not only was he out of what he considered hell, but he had been adopted and he was going to see Dean again after such a long time. He was super excited to see his big brother, but a small part of him was questioning and making him worry. What if Dean didn’t want to see him and hated him? Dean would probably be mad at him for not stopping their Dad from beating and kicking Dean out of their home. At the time Sam was still a kid and his Dad scared him badly. He just hoped Dean wouldn’t blame him for everything.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” Hearing Gabriel’s voice, Sam looked into the man’s grey eyes, looking unsure.

Gabriel was his new Daddy, but he had said that Dean was his nephew, so Dean was closer to him then he was. What if Dean said he didn’t want he around, would Gabriel take him back?

“Come on buddy, you can talk to me.” Gabriel smiled at him, tickling Sam under his chin.

“You get rid of me?” Sam sobbed, letting fat tears run down his face.

Gabriel looked at the boy in his arms in shock, why would Sam ask him that, “Why would I get rid of you? I just got you five minutes ago,” he half huffed, half laughed.

“Dean hates me.”

Realising what Sam was thinking, Gabriel sighed looking sympathetic at his little boy. “Oh baby, Dean doesn’t hate you, he could never hate you. I’ll bet you anything he’s going to be so happy to see you.”

Hiccupping as he cried, Sam lay his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. He really hoped what Gabriel said was true. He didn’t want Dean to hate him. “See him?” Sam mumbled into Gabriel’s shirt.

“We will soon baby, but right now both you and Dean have been through a lot tonight. And you’re my priority. I want to get you comfortable in your new home first before we go see Dean.”

Nodding in agreement, Sam cuddled into Gabriel. The man was right. It was rather late into the night and he was feeling hungry and sleepy.

\--------------------

“Are you sure you don’t want me and Charlie to say with you Cas?” Hannah asked, standing in the doorway of Castiel’s front door with Charlie asleep in her arms.

“We’ll be okay Hannah, but thank you, thank you for all you’ve done,” Castiel said, looking at his friend with tired eyes. Today had completely drained him. It had been one of the worsted days of his life and all he wanted to do was curl up with his baby and sleep.

“If you’re sure. I’ll call you in the morning to see how you two are.”

“We’ll be fine. I think with some sleep and a very very long cuddle, myself and my Bumblebee will be back to normal, wont we baby?” Castiel said towards Dean, asleep in his arms. Dean had slept the whole car ride home. His little boy looked exhausted from the moment Gabriel handed him over. Castiel couldn’t help but think he looked almost as bad as the day he first saw Dean laying in the church archway.

“Okay, we’ll head home then. Call me if you need anything, you hear me?” Hannah said, giving Castiel a stern look. 

“Yes Mama,” Castiel smirked. Seeing Hannah give him another look, he waved his friend off.

Shutting the door behind him Castiel let out a low sigh. Standing on the spot for a moment he looked down at his baby, “I’m so sorry Dean,” he whispered to himself.

Walking in to the kitchen, he grabbed one of the bottles in the fridge and put it into warmer. While he waited, he lightly hummed as he rocked Dean.

Stiring his sleep, Dean slowly opened his eyes when he heard his Daddy humming. He had missed hearing his Daddy’s voice, he had missed everything about the man he truly cared for more than anything.

Letting go of Castiel’s shirt, Dean bought his hand up to his Daddy’s stubbly chin.

“Hey baby,” Castiel smiled when he felt Dean’s fingers, “How’s my special boy feeling?”

“Humm….” Dean lightly whined tapping his fingers on Castiel’s lower lip.

“What do you want baby, do you want Daddy to keep on humming?” Castiel asked. Shaking his head Dean tapped his Daddy’s lips again. “Oh, do you want Daddy to sing to you?” 

Nodding, Dean gave a weak smile before closing his eyes again.

Smiling, Castiel kissed his forehead, “As you wish baby, Daddy’ll sing for you, let’s go get changed and comfy in bed first. I think you can say with me tonight,” Castiel whispered, really meaning every night, he wasn’t letting Dean out of his sight ever again.

Walking up into Dean’s nursery, Castiel lay Dean down onto the changing table, removing the dirty hospital gown. Castiel held back a gasp when he opened Dean’s wet diaper. Dean’s bum and thighs were red and blistered from what was clear by the hand prints Dean had been spanked very hard and left in a wet diaper for too long. “Oh baby, what did they do to you?” Castiel said. Looking up he could see Dean looking down at him though his long lashes with a sad expression.

“It’s okay Honey, Daddy will make it all better,” Castiel tried to hold in his anger. Whoever had hurt his baby would pay for this. Taking out some wipes he slowly cleaned Dean’s skin.

Flinching at the feel of the wipe, Dean whimpered, “..Sti.ng..”

“I’m sorry baby, I’ll try and do it quickly.” Going quicker, Castiel moved on to the diaper cream. 

“I’m nearly done,” he added when Dean cried as he rubbed the cream in. Letting the cream dry, Castiel pulled out one of the cloth diapers and rubber pants. “Deany, I’m going to put you into a cloth diaper tonight. It’s a bit more bulker then your normal diapers but it’ll be softer on your bum.”

Feeling the diaper being placed under his bum, Dean’s face scrunched up, unsure if he liked the feel of the towel soft fabric. But if Daddy said it was better he wasn’t going to complain. As Daddy pulled up the front up Dean soon realised he really couldn’t close his legs with the bulkiness. Letting out a displeased groan, Dean looked down as Daddy pulled up the pastille blue plastic pants over the diaper.

“Shh…it’s okay baby. These are just to stop the diaper leaking.” Not bothering with a sleeper, Castiel picked his baby up and placed him on his hip.

Walking across the hall into his room, Castiel pulled back the bed covers and lay Dean down on one side of his bed.

Holding on to Castiel’s shirt Dean let out a loud cry, he didn’t want Daddy to leave him alone.

“Shh..shh..I’m just going to change, Deany. I’ll be right here, then we can cuddle hmm...I’m not going anywhere I promise.”

Still crying, Dean let go of his Daddy’s shirt. He knew Daddy wasn’t going far but he couldn’t stop feeling anxious and scared that he was going to disappear.

Moving quick to get out of his clothes, Castiel slipped into a pair of sweat pants. Not bothering with a shirt he climbed into his side of the bed. Moving Dean on top of him with his baby’s back on his chest, he picked up the bottle and held it to Dean’s lips.

Seeing his bottle, Dean latched on greedily. He was so hungry. It had been forever since he had his last one. Placing his hand over his Daddy’s, he pulled it closer so it couldn’t be taken away.

“Slow down Dean, you’ll get a stomach ache if you drink too fast,” Castiel said, pulling the bottle back.

Letting out a groan Dean nodded tried to move Daddy’s hand forward. Sighing, Castiel let Dean have it back but noticed he did slow down a small bit. Sitting in silence for a while, Castiel hugged Dean close into his body. For the first time since Dean was taken, he finally felt himself relax. He couldn’t believe the day they had had. Now that he had a chance to think, he realised he really needed to talk to his brothers, especially Michael. He hadn’t really given his oldest brother a chance to explain, but he was going to have to wait. His priority was Dean. He needed to make sure his baby and himself was okay before anything else.

Feeling a tap on his chin, Castiel looked down to see two big tried green eyes looking up at him. Seeing Dean staring up at him upside down with his bottle hanging between his teeth, Castiel chuckled to himself thinking how cute his baby was, “Okay baby, finish your bottle. Daddy will sing.”

Snuggling into Castiel’s chest Dean closed his eyes as he continued his bottle. Huffing with a smile Castiel kissed the top of his baby’s head, he really did have a cute baby.

“It's not time to make a change, Just relax, take it easy, You're still young, that's not your fault,  
There's so much you have to know.” 

Feeling his Daddy’s voice vibrate, Dean turned around to placed his ear over Castiel’s heart. Dropping his bottle, he lay his arms around the sides of his Daddy’s torso, hugging the man close. 

“I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy,   
To be calm when you've found something going on, But take your time, think a lot,   
Why, think of everything you've got, For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not.”

Relaxing into a happy sleep, Dean listened to the words his Daddy sang quietly. Letting out a small sigh, he smiled into Castiel’s chest. No one could replace his Daddy and nothing could ever make him forget him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since I last posted, but here's my latest chapter, hope you all like it, and thank you for the kudos and comments you're all awesome :-) xx

Sam smiled as he woke. He had had an amazing dream. He had been adopted and he was going to see Dean again. He had dreams like that before but they never felt as real as this one did. Snuggling into his covers, he realised he was very comfortable and warm. The covers at the hospital were thin and itchy, he never felt so cosy when he woke in the morning.

Opening his eyes slowly, he soon noticed the were no bars surrounding him. Sitting up he found himself in a large, king size bed.

It wasn’t a dream, he thought, as he looked around in excitement.

Pulling back the covers he climbed out of the bed. Looking back at the bed he found his pacifier on one of the pillows. Picking it up he put it into his mouth, and sucking it he started to feel calmer.  
Feeling a heaviness around his waist, Sam scrunched up his nose at the feel of his wet diaper. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was dressed in just a large t-shirt and his diaper. Walking up to the door, Sam peaked through the gap before opening the door and walking out into the quiet hallway. As he walked Sam couldn’t stop looking around in amazement, everything was clean and tidy. If this was his new home, it was a lot nicer then he could hope for.

Hearing a light noise coming from the room next to the one he was in, Sam peeked his head in to find Gabriel fast asleep, snoring.

Smiling to himself Sam crept back out. Even though he had a very wet diaper he didn’t want to wake the man.

Heading towards the kitchen, Sam startled when he found a man sitting at the table.

“Good morning Samuel.” The man looked at him with his cold blue eyes and a small grin. “Did you sleep well?” 

Sam nodded, looking at the man nervously. He remembered him from last night, he was Gabriel’s brother Michael.

“What are you doing up so early?” Michael asked. Standing from his chair he picked up his cup to get himself another coffee. Looking the young boy up and down he noticed Sam’s diaper.

“Do you need to be changed?”

Shaking his head Sam sucked on his pacifier faster. He wasn’t sure he wanted Michael to change him.

Chuckling, Michael left his coffee. Moving closer to the boy he noticed him flinch when he went to pick him up.

Sighing, he lifted the shy Little up, “Samuel, I will not hurt you. I would never hurt you.” Kissing the boys cheek, Michael felt shocked with himself. He hadn’t kissed anyone like that since he was young and looking after his little brothers. Looking into Sam’s bright eyes he smiled, patting the boy on the bum.

“Let’s get you changed and then you can help me with a surprise for you and Daddy.”

“Surprise?” Sam asked shyly.

“Would you like to help me with a surprise?” 

Nodding his head, Sam hugged Michael around his neck. Startled at being hugged, Michael smiled, giving the boy light squeeze. 

 

If there was one thing Gabriel knew it that he wasn’t a light sleeper, Castiel use to say that even if the apocalypse was happening he would sleep right through it, which Gabriel didn’t disagree with. So, when he woke to a loud crashing sound outside his bedroom door, he startled in confusion at what was going on.

Jumping out of his bed, he opened the door to see a large grumpy looking man in the hallway caring a heavy looking box.

“Um…hi, who are you?” Gabriel asked, giving the man a weary look.

“Just delivering a nursery that was ordered,” the man said, walking away into the room across from his.

What nursery? Gabriel thought to himself, he hadn’t ordered any nursery.

Walking down the hall to the kitchen, Gabriel stopped in the doorway in shock at what he saw.  
Sitting at the table was Michael, with a happy looking Sam sitting on his lap looking at a laptop on the table.

Suddenly all of last night came back to him. He had adopted Sam, Dean’s little brother.  
Stepping into the room, Sam look up at him with the biggest smile. Seeing Sam jump off of Michael’s lap his new little boy ran toward him wearing one of his old shirts and diaper.

“Hey little man,” Gabriel grinned, holding out his arms for the boy. Soon as Sam reached him, he picked Sam up into the air making his baby giggle. “What are you doing up so early?”

“It’s quarter past eleven Gabriel.” Michael stated, raising his eyebrow at his little brother.

“And your uncle doesn’t understand the pleasure of a good lay in, does he Sammy?” Hearing Sam giggle into his neck, Gabriel kissed the boy’s cheek.

“Well, when your child has a wet diaper again he’ll just have to wait for you to wake up from your lay in,” Michael said looking unimpressed.

“You changed his diaper?” Gabriel asked in disbelief.

“Don’t sound too surprised. Yes, I changed him and feed him, I found him wondering around this morning, thank you for letting me stay by the way.”

“Wow. Michael must like you Sammy. He doesn’t tend to do things like that for anyone.” Sitting with Sam on his lap Gabriel looked to his brother with his cheeky grin.

“If I remember rightly Gabriel, I used to change your diapers,” Michael smirked, “Your Daddy used to run around half naked when I changed him Samuel. He used to think he was so funny running away from me.” Michael winked towards Sam.

“Oh shush you,” Gabriel felt his face warm. Seeing Sam clap his hand over his mouth, he knew Sam was finding Michael rather funny, which was just odd in his opinion. His big brother wasn’t the funny type, but it was good to see Sam was getting on with Michael so well and that his brother was trying.

“You’re all ganging up on me, you’re making my baby laugh at me,” Gabriel said, playfully pouting at his family.

“Not a baby,” Sam said, looking serious, “I a big boy.”

“Oh you’re a big boy hum?” Nodding his head, Sam looked pleased. Gabriel smirked at how cute he looked. Turning the boy to be cradled in his arms Gabriel laughed when Sam squeaked at the quick movement. “Are you sure you’re a big boy?” he asked, grinning at his boy. 

Nodding again Sam look up at him unsure.

“Are you positive?” Bring his face closer, Sam gave a small nod, looking nervous. Burying his face into Sam neck, Gabriel blew a loud raspberry in to the boy’s skin. Squealing, Sam wiggled trying to get away, but Gabriel held him in place continuing to tickle him as he blew into his neck.

“..Da...Da..Stop..lese..” Sam laughed, feeling tears in his eyes.

Gabriel grinned into the boy’s skin at hearing Sam call him Dada. It felt so good to hear him say it. Not letting up, Gabriel didn’t stop tickling his baby. “Are you still sure you’re a big boy Sammy?” Gabriel asked, still tickling his belly.

“..I..big...boy.” Sam laughed, trying to catch his breath.

Gabriel stopped tickling his boy and shook his head. His boy was stubborn and he loved it, “Well you might think that, but you’re still a baby to me.” he said, kissing Sam’s forehead. Holding Sam close, Gabriel let Sam cuddle into his chest.

Sam smiled into Gabriel’s shirt. He couldn’t believe how lucky he felt. He had never been treated like this before, even in the hospital the caretakers didn’t play with him like Gabriel did.

He really like Gabriel. He was funny, and always smelled like candyfloss. But a small part of him was still worried that this was too good to be true and it would all end when they went to see Dean.

“What you thinking about pretty boy?” Gabriel asked, seeing Sam was stuck in his head.

Sam looked up at the man, he didn’t want to spoil the mood. “Like you,” Sam said, giving a shy grin.

“Aww, sweet pea. I like you too.” Hugging Sam tight, Gabriel kissed the boy’s cheeks.

Michael watched the interactions between his brother and Sam. It was nice to see his brother so happy and content. Growing up with his brother he always thought Gabriel was a bit of a lose canon, he could be reckless, but to see him playing with his new son, it was good to see the responsible side to his middle brother.

“So, what have you and Uncle Michael been up to this morning?” Gabriel asked, turning his attention to Michael.

“We have been shopping, haven’t we Samuel?” Michael said towards the young boy on his brother’s lap, “I’m sure you noticed the nursery arrived.”

“Oh yeah, I bumped into Mr. Happy Cappy upstairs. Why are you doing all this Michael?”

Michael sighed looking up from his computer. “I wanted to surprise you, so I ordered the best toddler set that we make and Samuel has been my little helper and picked out what he wanted.”

Gabriel looked at his brother in shock, he couldn’t believe Michael had done this for him. “I don’t know what to say, thank you Mikey.”

“You’re welcome. I also took the liberty to order some cloths for Samuel, he himself has picked most of them.”

“You two have been busy, but I had hoped to take my little man out to the mall and get some things,” Gabriel said. He didn’t want to just buy everything online like most people did, he wanted to take Sam out to pick his toys and clothes, like he did with Castiel and Dean.

“You can, what I’ve ordered should be here in an hour, so Samuel has something to wear today.”

“Good thinking batman,” Gabriel grinned when he saw his brother give him a funny look. “Are you going to come with us?”

“I’m not sure.”

“..Come...please.” Hearing Sam, Michael and Gabriel looked at the boy. 

“Do you want Uncle Mickey to come shopping Sammy?”

“Please Unc Mick,” Sam nodded his head, giving Michael puppy eyes. He liked his new Uncle, he had been really nice to him since he woke up. The man had changed him, feed him and showed him his cool laptop.

“How can you say no to that face?” Gabriel said pretending to pout.

“I guess I can’t, if Samuel wants me to come then I shall.” Grinning towards Sam, Michael got up from his chair. “We best get ready then, I’ll have to stop off at home to change.”

“Don’t be silly, just borrow some of my clothes. I’m sure I have stuff that will fit you,” Gabriel said, standing with Sam in his arms. Walking back through the hall to his room, Gabriel lay Sam down on his bed. Following behind him, Michael sat down next to the boy. As they watching Gabriel dig through his wardrobe, Michael felt something grab at his hand. Looking down he saw Sam playing with his fingers. Waving his fingers, he smiled when Sam giggled behind his pacifier. He had to admit the boy was very cute. It felt nice knowing Sam like him, he just hoped Dean would be the same.

“Here you go.” Coming out of his thoughts, Michael looked up at his brother, holding out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Michael turned his nose up.

“Do you not have any suit trousers I could use?”

Grinning, Gabriel shook his head, “Afraid not big bro, anyway you’re always in suits. Today we are going to be comfortable,” he said, handing Michael the clothes.

Sighing, Michael took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Just as he was about to close the door he heard the doorbell. “That’ll be Sam’s clothes.”

“Okay I’ll get them. Sammy I’m just going to get your new clothes, Uncle Mick will be in the next room,” leaning over his boy, Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead. “I won’t be long.”

Nodding his head, Sam watched his Daddy leave the room. Hearing the shower start up, he tried to relax. He knew Daddy was coming back, wasn’t he? He didn’t like being on his own. Feeling anxious, he started to feel tears run down his cheeks.

Walking back to his room Gabriel heard a low whine. Moving faster he found his little boy crying.

“Hey..hey little man, why are you crying?” Placing the bags down on the bed, Gabriel lifted Sam up into his arm, “Baby, what’s that matter?”

“..You were...were gone Daddy?” Sam hiccupped into his Daddy’s shoulder as he grabbed at his shirt.

Frowning into Sam’s soft hair Gabriel lightly bounced his boy around the room, “Aww Buddy, I was only gone a minute. Shh its okay, Daddy wasn’t leaving you.”

Calming down slowly, Sam relaxed, breathing in his Daddy’s scent. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much, he knew Daddy was coming back, he said he was. But John use to say the same thing but never did. After Dean was kicked out, his real Dad always left him alone for a very long time.  
Sam sighed, clutching Gabriel. He hasn’t known his new Daddy very long but he could tell that Gabriel wasn’t anything like John, no one could ever be as bad as him.

“Sorry Daddy.” 

“Sammy, you don’t have to be sorry,” Gabriel said. Pulling him way from his chest he waited for his boy to look up at him with sad puppy like eyes. “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s okay,” he added, kissing Sam’s damp cheek.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Gabriel turned to see Michael step out rubbing his damp hair with a towel, all dressed.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, nodding towards Sam.

“He’s okay, just got a little scared because I left the room,” Gabriel said, standing up with Sam in his arms.

Nodding, Michael watched as his little brother walked into the bathroom. Dumping his towel into a basket he picked up the bags. He pulled out trainers and socks, a navy onesie and cream overalls with a cartoon dog stitched on the pocket and he lay them neatly on the bed. Smiling to himself, Michael was rather proud of the clothes he had picked for his nephew. Though he had very little experience with children or Littles, he thought he had good taste in clothes for them.

“Oh look Sammy, Uncle Mickey’s got your clothes all ready for you.”

Hearing Gabriel’s voice, Michael smiled when he saw his brother walk back in with Sam dressed in only his diaper.

Laying Sam down on the bed, Gabriel made quick work getting his boy dressed. Putting on the last trainer, Gabriel stood admiring how cute Sam looked. “My handsome little man, you could break girl’s hearts being so cute.”

Giggling at his Daddy, Sam held up his arms to be picked up. He loved when his Daddy said silly things.

“Can you give Uncle Mickey a cuddle for me buddy, just while Daddy gets ready? I think he likes your cuddles just as much as I do.”

Nodding, Sam turned his arms to Michael, who quickly picked him up into his arms.

Grinning, Gabriel watched his big brother smile as he started to talk away with his boy. He didn’t know what it was about Sam, but he could see his baby had a way of getting to Michael’s soft side, which Gabriel considered a miracle in itself. He hadn’t seen this side of his brother in such a long time that he had started to think that the brother he had grown up with was gone. When they were kids, they were all so close and Michael took his role as big brother very seriously, he was loving and very protective. He wouldn’t let anyone mess with his brothers, but he also never let Gabriel get away with anything. It did annoy Gabriel when Michael acted more like his father then his brother. And he always thought Michael was softer on Castiel then him, but he had to admit so was he. Castiel was the baby and never really got into as much trouble as he did.

It all change really when their father died. Michael took over the company, with constantly working and business away, Michael had just become more distant from his family.

Once Gabriel was ready, they headed out leaving the decorators to finish Sam’s nursery in peace.  
Letting Michael drive, Gabriel sat in the passenger side so he could watch his baby in the back.

“Are you excited Sammy?”

“Yea Daddy,” Sam smiled towards him. “Daddy? Can I..” stopping Sam looked down at his lap.

“What is it Baby?” Seeing Sam glance up, Gabriel just smiled at his boy, “You can ask me anything.”

“Can I get a toy please?” Sam asked, looking at him shyly.

“Aww Sammy, of course you can,” Gabriel grinned wider, he couldn’t believe how shy his little boy was. “Baby, you can have whatever you want.”

Smiling wide, Sam giggled, “Really Daddy?”

“Your Daddy is going to spoil you Samuel. You’ve got yourself a Daddy that’s a big kid himself,” Michael said, looking at the boy though the mirror. Hearing a giggle behind him, Michael glanced over to see Gabriel sticking his tongue out at him. “Honestly Gabriel, I can’t tell whether Samuel is the little boy here or you.” Smirking Michael winked at Sam, making the boy laugh hysterically.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Turning his nose up, Gabriel pretended to be offended.

Parking up close to the mall, Gabriel quickly jumped out of the car exited to get his boy.

“Let’s go shopping Sammy,” Gabriel sang, opening the back door.

Smiling wide Sam clapped his hands. “Yeah Daddy,” he said, making grabby hands towards the man.

Lifting Sam out of his car seat, Gabriel held him high to blow a raspberry into the boy’s belly, making the boy wiggle with laughter. Moving him on to his hip Gabriel beamed at seeing how delighted his baby looked. He was looking forward to getting Sam everything he could think of.

Michael was loving watching his family. He was secretly looking forward to this shopping trip, it was nice to be away from the office, but he was mostly enjoying being able to spend time with his brother and new nephew.

“Okay Sammy, would you like me to carry you or would you like to walk?” Hearing his brother, Michael come out of his thought’s to hear Sam say he would walk.

“Alright baby, but you have to hold ether my hand or Mickey’s hand at all times, okay?” Gabriel said, trying to sound a little stern. He didn’t want to lose his baby on their first outing.

“Okay Daddy,” Sam nodded, taking hold of Gabriel’s hand.

Walking in Sam gasped at how big and busy the mall was. There were a lot of people walking past them trying to avoid walking into them. Sam looked around in amazement. There was so much to see that he didn’t realise it when they stopped.

“Right, where shall we go first?” He heard Michael ask.

“I think the toy store first, oh and then the sweet store,” Gabriel said, grinning licking his lower lip.

“Really Gabriel, should we not get clothes first?” Michael asked, shaking his head.

Seeing Gabriel pout Sam tried to stop himself from laughing. His Daddy really was a big kid.

“You and Cassy are no fun, he said the same thing.”

“Well Cas is more mature than you clearly.”

Sticking his tongue out at his brother again, Gabriel saw Sam smirking behind his pacifier.

“You giggling at us baby?”

“You’re funny,” Sam smiled, he was loving the banter between his Daddy and Uncle, there was no nastiness between them. He used to be the same with Dean when they were younger, he just hoped they could have that type of relationship again.

“I’m funnier then Uncle Mikey right?” Gabriel asked grinning.  
Shaking his head Sam laughed, holding his pacifier between his teeth. “Mikey funnier.”

“What!” Gabriel said, acting shocked, “How could you Sammy? Daddy’s hurt.” Pretending to cry, Gabriel put his free hand over his face to hid his smile.

Squealing happily, Sam pulled on his Daddy’s hand making the man peek from behind his fingers. 

“Best Daddy.”

Taking his hand away from his face Gabriel beamed. His boy thinks he’s the best! He hadn’t been a Daddy a whole 24 hours yet and he was already the best.

“Well if you put it like that, I’ll forgive my little man,” he said, leaning down kissing his boys warm cheek.

Walking into the Little’s clothes store, Gabriel and Sam wondered around together while Michael was busy looking at different types of shoes.

Going down the aisles Gabriel let Sam pick most of the clothes he liked. So far he had picked three body suits, two t-shirts and a pair of blue overalls, all with puppy designs over them. Seeing a pattern in what Sam was choosing he figured his baby must really like dogs. Letting Sam pick another t-shirt with a puppy on it, Gabriel started to grab though non-puppy clothes that he thought would be good.

“I think you’ve got nearly every puppy thing in the store Sammy.” 

“I love Doggy’s Daddy,” Sam said as a fact.

“I couldn’t tell baby,” Gabriel sarcastically scoffed. “Is there anything else you would like Sammy?”

Looking round Sam noticed a pink body suit with a Dalmatian stitched on the front. Taking a step towards it Sam stopped himself, it was over in the girly cloths. He couldn’t have it even though he really liked it, he was a boy and boys don’t wear pink, at least that was what John had always told him. Letting out a small sigh Sam looked over, upset he couldn’t have it.

While Gabriel was grabbing a pair of elasticated jeans, he noticed his boy looking over at the girls cloths will a small pout.

“You alright baby?” he asked, looking towards the area Sam was staring at.

Nodding Sam turned away, not making a sound. He didn’t want his new Daddy to think he was weird for wanting something girly.

Sensing a change Gabriel started to walk over to where the pink body suit was. Seeing it, he picked out one he knew would fit Sam, “Would you like this sweetpea?”

Looking at his Daddy, Sam couldn’t believe he had asked him, “But..it pink,” he stuttered behind his pacifier.

Gabriel tilted his head looking confused, “Do you not like pink?” he really thought his boy might have wanted this, especially since Sam kept staring at it.

“Pinks for girls,” Sam said looking down at his feet, he could feel his checks warm.

“Who told you that?” Gabriel asked kneeing down in front of his baby.

“Da….John” Sam mumbled, “Boys don’t wear pink.”

Sighing, Gabriel tried to hide the disappointment on his face. Picking the boy up he walked over to on to the benches near the shoe area. Placing the boy on his lap he watched Sam stare down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

“Sammy, can you look at me please?” Waiting, he soon saw two big bright eyes looking up at him, “Baby, what your old Dad told you was wrong. Boys can like pink, pink is not just a girls colour, just like blue isn’t a boys colour. I know you like it, don’t you?” Seeing Sam nod shyly Gabriel decided to continue. “Well, then if you like this I will get it for you. I never want you to feel like you can’t have something just because others are to pig headed to let you. If you like something then nothing and no one can stop you from liking it, do you understand Baby?”

Hearing his Daddy, Sam nodded with a small smile. “Yea Daddy. Can I get it? I really like it,” he asked, sounding a bit more confident in himself.

“Of course you can. Shall we see if there’s any more with dogs on them?”

Grinning widely Sam nodded before jumping off his Daddy’s lap. Letting Sam wonder off, Gabriel watched his baby pick up a purple onesie with white puppies all over it. Seeing the boy hold it up towards him with wanting eyes, Gabriel nodded making Sam bounce happily.

“Gabriel?” Turning round Gabriel found Michael standing behind him with shoe boxes in his arms. “Everything okay?”

“Yea we’re fine. Just needed to reassure my baby. He thought he couldn’t have anything pink coz John told him it was for girls.”

“This John Winchester sounds like a prat,” Michael stated putting the boxes down with the clothes.

“He’s more than that, but he means nothing now, we’re going to give Sam and Dean a better life then that bastard ever did.”

A short while later Sam came back smiling, with arms full of different clothes. “Daddy...Daddy can we get these?”  
Both men chuckled   
at how happy the little boy was with his finds. Without saying a word Gabriel took the clothes to check they were the right size and placed them with the rest.

After paying for half the store, Michael tipped a worker to take the bags to the car.

“Shall we go look at toys now?” Gabriel asked his excited little boy.

Taking his Daddy’s hand, Sam happily tugged him along to get to the next store faster.

As soon as they stepped in Sam jumped at the nose of the other Littles and children running around playing with the toys. Being around so many loud and fast people was starting to make him feel nervous. Squeezing his Daddy’s hand, Sam quickly grabbed hold of Michael’s hand making the man jump.

“Samuel, is everything alright?” Michael asked, lowering himself to Sam’s level.

Looking at both the men with puppy eyes, Sam shook his head before leaning into Michael’ side.  
“It...it’s loud Unc..Mikey,” he whispered before hiding his face.

Looking over to Gabriel, Michael shrugged his shoulders, not sure of what to do with the little boy.  
Shaking his head Gabriel cupped Sam’s check to make his baby look at him.

“Sammy, would you like Daddy or Uncle Mike to care you?”

“But...but I a big boy Daddy.” Sam said, looking at him unsure.

“You are a big boy sweetpea, but it’s okay if you’re a bit overwhelmed with the crowed. It doesn’t stop you being my big brave boy.” Gabriel watched at Sam thought it over before nodding.

“Would you like me to care you for a while, Samuel?” Michael asked, holding his arms out, “I’m quiet tall so you’ll be higher the everyone else, even Daddy,” smirking to Gabriel, Michael grinned when Sam giggled jumping into his arms.

Placing the boy on his hip, Michael beamed as Sam looked round with exhilaration.

“Look Daddy, I taller then you now.” Seeing how pleased Sam was Gabriel smiled up at his boy.

“Wow, look at you Sammy, you’ve grown so fast.” he said playfully, sounding shocked.

“Silly Daddy,” Sam whispered, laying his head on Michael’s shoulder.

Walking around the toddler aisles all three picked up toys that looked fun. Picking up large blocks like the ones Dean had Gabriel placed them into the cart, he could just see his and Castiel’s little boys happily playing with them together.

Sam looked around, amazed at all the different toys. He had never seen so many different toys before. He never really had toys before, his dad never got him or Dean any. He remembered once when he was really little Dean had bought him a small brown teddy for him to play with when he had to be alone. He loved that bear, it was all he had of Dean after he was kicked out. It wasn’t long after John had found his bear and throw it into a fire yelling at him that he was too old for toys and that he needed to grow up.

Trying not to think about it, Sam spotted something in the corner of his eye.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Sammy?”

“Can I get that for Dean?” Sam asked, pointing towards a toddler race car track.

Picking the box up, Gabriel smiled up at his boy, “You want it for Dean, Baby?”

“Yea Daddy, Deany loves cars,” Sam said shyly, he might not have seen Dean in forever but he always remembered that his big brother loved cars. “It that okay Daddy?”

“Of course it’s okay baby. Dean is going to love it, not because its cars but because his cute little brother got it for him.”

Smiling, Sam snuggled into Michael. He hoped his Daddy was right, he couldn’t wait to show Dean the toy he got him, he hoped it helped to make Dean like him again.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Baba?”

“We go give it to him?”

Gabriel looked at his boy then to Michael, he knew Sam was asking to see Dean today but he knew they couldn’t just yet. He hadn’t even spoken to Castiel since bring Dean home.

“Sammy, we won’t be able to go see Dean...” before he could finish he sees Sam’s smile disappear, big tears start to form making Gabriel’s heart wince.

“Oh baby, please don’t cry, we will go see Dean and Uncle Cas soon.”

Sam continued to silently cry, which Gabriel thought was worse than wailing. His baby looked really hurt at not being able to see his brother.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Gabriel let out a small groan. “Okay baby, I can’t promise anything but! I will call Cas and see what he thinks.”

Hearing a sniffle, Gabriel saw his baby start to calm, rubbing his eyes into Michaels shirt.

“Why don’t you take him to look at the stuffed toys while I try Cas,” he said to Michael.

Nodding Michael started to walk away talking gently to the boy in his arms.

Taking out his phone Gabriel sighed to himself, he really didn’t know what to do. Holding his phone to his ear he walked out of the toy store to sit on a bench outside.

“Hello?”

“Hey Cassy, how are you?”

“Gabriel, where are you? You’ve made me worry all morning, I thought you would have come over to see Dean.”

Sighing, Gabriel started to chew on one of his fingers. “I’m sorry Cas, something came up. How’s Dean?”

“Take your finger out of your mouth. What came up that was so important? Dean’s okay, he’s a bit shook up and hasn’t left my side till now. I’ve managed to get him down for a nap, but he’s been asking for you. I needed you.” Castiel sounded really upset with him.

“I’m sorry Cassy, but I’ve been busy. I have something I need to tell you, I would have preferred to tell you in person but as things are….”

“Gabe, what is going on with you?” Castiel interrupted sounding annoyed.

“Iadoptedalittlelastnight.” Gabriel mumbled.

“What?”

Taking a breath, he tried to relax, “I adopted a Little last night.”

Hearing nothing, Gabriel started to panic, “Cas...Cas are you still there? Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It all happened so fast and I couldn’t just leave him there in that place, and oh my god that place it was hell. He just looked at me and I fell for him and he’s just the cutest thing and...”

“Gabriel! Slow down.”

“Sorry, are you mad with me?”

Hearing a sigh, Gabriel listened nervously.

“No, I’m not mad Gabe. I’m disappointed you didn’t tell me, but I’m happy for you.”

“I know and I am sorry for not telling you Cas, with what happened I knew Dean needed you and I didn’t want to put more on you, but Cas, there is something else you need to know.”

“What wrong?” Castiel asked, concerned.

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s about my Little, his name is Sam, he’s...he’s Dean’s little brother.”

“Dean’s brother?”

“Yeah, he was in the hospital Dean was taken to. Their dick of a father tried to sell Sam to the AB program and just left him there.”

“That poor baby, is he okay?”

“He’s fine, he’s so lovely Cas. You’re going to love him, he’s really looking forward to seeing Dean,” Gabriel said, sounding hopeful.

“I’m sure Dean will be excited too.”

“Cas?”  
“Yes Gabriel?” Castiel said, in a way that he knew his name was a question.

“Sam really wants to see him badly, would be okay for us to come over today?”

“I don’t know Gabriel. Dean’s been very sensitive today, I think what ever happened in that place has really got to him. Maybe it’s too soon for him to see Sam, especially when he sees that Sam is a Little as well.”

Gabriel sighed, lightly hitting his phone to his forehead. He really had hoped Castiel would say yes.  
“I know its a lot to asked Cassy, but Sam needs this. He thinks Dean will hate him. I can’t watch my baby be so upset, its breaking my heart, please Cas, please!”

When Castiel went silent again Gabriel knew his little brother was debating what to do. He just hoped it was good news.

“Let me tell Dean when he wakes from his nap. If he is okay with it, we will come over to yours, but Gabriel I’m not promising anything. I’ll text you in a while.”

“Thank you Cassy, this really does mean so much to Sammy.”

“I just hope Dean takes the news well.”

“Me too, I’ll hear from you later maybe?” Gabriel said, grinning like a fool.

“Maybe, bye Gabe.”

Hearing the phone hang up Gabriel put his phone back into his pocket and ran back into the store to find his baby.

Wondering down the ales he soon found Michael and a crying Sam sitting in a rocking chair in the baby play area.

“Hey, what’s wrong with my Baby?”

Walking closer, he could see that Michael was a little frustrated.

“Samuel panicked because you took so long,” he said, sounding how he looked.

“Daddy gone,” Sam mumbled looking very tired as he cuddled into his Uncle’s chest.

“I’m here baby, I’m sorry I took so long, come give Daddy a cuddle.” Holding his arms out, Gabriel held in a sigh when he saw Sam’s red, tear stained face. He never thought of himself as a softy, but seeing his baby so sad was really starting to get to him.

Letting Sam get comfortable against him, he gave the young boy a reassuring hug.

“Shall we head back?” Michael asked, pushing the cart full of toys to the front of the store.

“Yeah, I think we should head back,” (Cas might come over) he mouthed so Sam didn’t hear. If Gabriel was honest he was surprised Sam hadn’t asked about Dean, guess not having his Daddy really did upset him.

Smiling at the thought, Gabriel cuddled his sleepy boy as they left the store.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone, thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments. I'm sorry its been a while since the last post, hope you like the next two chapters, I'd love to know what you think, :-) xx

Humming as he stretched out his limbs, Dean yawned as he snuggled into something. Scrunching his closed eyes he could feel a warm breath against his forehead. 

Waking a bit more, everything from that night started coming back to him. 

Gripping onto the sheets he tried to sit up, only to fall back onto his back. Gasping for air he looked around hysterically thinking he was back in the dark horrid room of the hospital. He had been taken from his Daddy, he was never going to see his Daddy ever again.

Suddenly he felt strong arms lift him up. 

“Dean! Dean it’s okay baby, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you -you need to calm down baby.”

Shaking his head, Dean shut his eyes tight. He knew he was imagining hearing his Daddy. Daddy was gone, that nurse said Castiel wasn’t his Daddy anymore and that they would make him forget him. 

So why could he still remember? Why can he still hear his Daddy’s gruff loving voice in his head? Letting out a sob, Dean couldn’t stop himself from crying loudly. 

Castiel could feel his eyes tear up at the sight of his baby. Dean’s whole body was shaking in his arms, his baby was having a terrible panic attack.

He had been startled awake at Dean’s body jumping next to him. Seeing his baby so upset and broken really was breaking his own heart. He never want this for his baby. He took Dean to give him love and a family, but after everything, he felt like he hadn’t done his job as a Daddy very well. 

Sighing to himself, Castiel gently pulled Dean closer to bring his forehead his lips. “Please baby, come back to me,” he whispered, stroking Dean’s damp cheek with the side of his finger. 

Coming out of his himself, Dean could feel something on his face. It was so warm and soft. Leaning into it he started to feel calmer, and opening his eyes, he recognised the arms wrapped around him. Glancing up he found a pair of teary blue eyes looking down at him. He knew those eyes, he loved those eyes. 

“..Da..Dadd..ie..”

“Hey….Hey baby,” Castiel smiled, feeling his throat tighten. Looking into Dean’s beautiful green eyes he could see his Dean was back. “I missed you my Bumblebee, you made Daddy worry so, so much.” 

Feeling kisses Dean snuggled into his Daddy’s chest. He was really back with him, he had forgotten that Gabriel had saved him with another man. 

“Gabe?” he asked. 

“Yea, Uncle Gabe found you didn’t he? He bought you back to me, just like he said he would.”

Nodding, Dean brought his hand up to take hold of Castiel’s that was stroking his cheek. 

Bring it down closer to his lips, he lightly kisses the back of his Daddy’s fingers before placing two of the fingers into his mouth. 

Chuckling, Castiel watched with joy as Dean started to suck on his fingers like he would his pacifiers. If it had been any other time he would have swapped for a pacifier, sucking fingers wasn’t very hygienic to him, but it was such a babyish thing for Dean to do that he wasn’t going to stop him, plus he was enjoying being close with his boy. 

 

Sitting together in silence, Castiel could feel himself start to nod off again. Shaking his head, he removed his fingers from Dean’s mouth making Dean groan as he stretched his arms. 

“Sorry Deany, we have to get up now honey.” 

“No..Dada..tay..” Dean said, pouting up at him. 

“Now baby, we can’t stay in bed all day.” Though he would love nothing more to do so, he knew the sooner things got back to normal the sooner they can forget everything that had happened. 

“I bet my best boy is hungry, hmm?” Rubbing Dean’s belly, Castiel tickled at his sides, making him giggle. God he missed hearing his baby’s laugh so much. He lifted Dean up off of him, moving himself out from under the boy. 

Losing the warmth of his Daddy, Dean let out a loud whine; he didn’t want Daddy to leave him. 

“Deany..shh it’s okay, I’m still here.” Lifting Dean into his arms quickly, he started to gently rock his baby to prevent him crying. “Daddy’s not going anywhere,” he added patting Dean’s diaper. 

Feeling the heaviness of the cloth diaper, he started to walk into Dean’s nursery. Moving over to the changing table, he tried to lay Dean down on the matt, but Dean was having none it. Letting out another loud squeal Dean tightened his hold around his Daddy’s neck.   
Letting out a quiet groan Castiel quickly moved Dean back into his arms when he felt Dean dig his nails into his skin. 

“Dean, it’s okay, Daddy’s just wants to change your diaper, then we can go get some breakfast, hmm? How does that sound?”   
Dean shook his head. He didn’t want Daddy to put him down, if Daddy let’s go he’ll be taken again, he was not letting Daddy go. “No! Dada!” 

Sighing, Castiel realized he wasn’t going to be able to do much without Dean having a mega meltdown. It was clear that the trauma of yesterday had made Dean regress.   
Taking in a deep breath, Castiel tried to compose himself for what might happen. Sitting Dean down on the edge of the table, he pulled carefully to remove Dean’s arms from around his neck. Soon as he removed them Dean started to scream at the top of his lungs. 

“Shh baby….It’ll be over soon.” 

Laying him down again, Castiel wrapped the strap across Dean’s shaking body to stop him from falling off. Gathering up all he needed, Castiel quickly removed the wet diaper and started to clean Dean’s sore skin. As he did Dean screamed to the point where he started to cough and gag. 

“Dean, please baby, you need to calm down your going to make yourself sick.” 

 

Nothing he said seemed to be getting through to his boy. Moving as fast as he could Castiel made quick work at diapering his baby and dressing him in a white romper suit. Picking Dean up, he started to rock his baby. 

“My precious boy, it’ll be alright. Daddy’s with you. Daddy will never let you go.” Castiel was trying really hard to hold his emotions in check, seeing his little one so worked up was getting to him in ways he had never felt before. He just wanted to hunt down everyone that had hurt his Dean and make them pay for what they have done to his baby. 

“I will never let you go,” he whispered, hugging Dean closer. 

Once Dean had calmed down, Castiel walked into the kitchen to grab one of the ready made bottles in the fridge and placed it into the warmer. As he waited he checked his phone to find no messages from Gabriel. 

“Uncle Gabe must still be asleep hmm,” He said down to his tired little boy. Crying had really taken the energy out of him. 

“Gabe?” Dean mumbled into his Daddy’s shirt. He wanted to see his Uncle, he needed to see him. 

“I’m sure he’ll call when he wakes up Bumblebee. It would take a lot to wake that Uncle of yours.” Castiel said, chuckling to himself. He knew full well how hard it was to wake his brother, it was like trying to wake the dead with a heavy metal band, it just wouldn’t happen. 

“Shall we watch tv while you have your bottle? I think your favourite lion guard is on soon.” 

Nodding, Dean cuddled into his Daddy to breathe in his scent. He had no plan on letting Daddy go today, so sitting watching cartoons sounded great to him. 

Grabbing the bottle, Castiel moved to the living room to making themselves comfortable. 

Soon as Dean was cradled in his Daddy’s arms he sucked down the warm creamy milk. While Castiel held the bottle for him, Dean fiddled with his Daddy’s fingers as he watched his show. Even though he wasn’t being held by Daddy like he wanted to be, holding his hand in his was comfort enough; as long as he held onto his Daddy he was happy. 

Enjoying the peacefulness, Castiel relaxed watching his baby. It was how it should be. No drama, no sadness. Just him and his boy together like he wanted. He just hoped nothing more happened to disturb their peace.

Feeling his head sting, Castiel let go of Dean’s hand to rub at the pain. With his mind fully on Dean he had forgot that he had been hurt yesterday. Feeling the scabs under his fingers he winced when he rubbed against the large bump. It was really hurting but he wasn’t going to let it bother him. He wasn’t going to let yesterday ruin today. And today he was enjoying being with his baby. 

Seeing his Daddy rub at his head Dean grabbed at Castiel’s sleeve. He didn’t like seeing his Daddy in pain. He wished he could do something to make it better. Maybe kissing it would help. 

“Aahh,” Dean mumbled around his bottle as he tries to sit up.

“Hmm? What’s wrong my Deany?” Taking the bottle away Castiel helped his boy up and started to rub his baby’s back. Maybe he needed burping early. 

Because of the rubbing Dean let out a small burp. Holding onto his Daddy’s shoulder he tried to pull the confused man forward. 

“What are you doing baby?” Castiel asked, only to be answered with a hum. Not sure of what Dean was trying to do he leaned forward so he was face to face with his determined little man. 

Giving a small smile Dean grabbed at the back of Castiel’s neck. Feeling the man’s hair between his fingers he sighed happily feeling the softness. Seeing the mean, blue and purple bump on his Daddy’s head Dean frowned that his Daddy was hurt. Bring his lips close to the mark Dean lightly kissed the spot a few time just to make sure it helped. 

Realising what Dean was doing Castiel wrapped his arms around his baby. His boy was trying to make him feel better. He really did have the sweetest boy in the whole world. 

“Thank you my gorgeous boy, I feel a lot better thanks to your kisses.” 

\---

After an a few hours of non-stop cartoons, Castiel looked down to see his baby lightly dozing agent his chest. Checking his phone again, Gabriel still had not called or text him. He thought his brother would have called by now. 

“Guess he’s busy,” he whispered to himself. Sighing at his phone he scrolled down his names to Michael’s phone number. 

He should talk to his older brother, but he didn’t know what to say. He felt he had over reacted towards him yesterday. He knew now it wasn’t Michael’s fault for Dean being taken. But a part of him still didn’t feel like he could trust his big brother around his baby.   
Michael had all the power when it came to rules and conditions of the AB program. There was nothing to stop Michael from taking Dean from him again if he wanted to.   
Castiel felt like Michael wasn’t the same person that he had grown up with, he use to really look up to his big brother. But now he just didn’t know how he felt about him anymore. 

Hearing Dean let out a light snore Castiel came out of his thoughts. Smiling down at his boy, he carefully got up from his chair. 

Walking into the nursery, he quickly checked Dean’s diaper to find it dry. Laying his baby down in the crib, Castiel picked up Rosie and a soft blanket. Making sure Dean was comfortable, Castiel turned on the baby monitor before leaving the room. 

Once he was back in the living room, Castiel let out a long sigh as he looked around the room. He didn’t like being on his own. Hearing his phone vibrate on the table, Castiel quickly picked it up to see Gabriel’s name flash up.

“Hello?”

“Hey Cassie, how are you?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanging up the phone, Castiel rubbed his hand across his chin, he couldn’t believe it. Gabriel had adopted a Little, and not just any Little, Dean’s brother. Out of everything that had happened he didn’t see that coming. The poor boy was left all alone just like Dean had been. He knew Dean had a little brother, he just assumed he was with John Winchester, but it turned out that poor excuse of a father had abandoned all his children, the selfish asshole. 

Castiel worryingly looked up the stairs. How was he going to tell Dean? He just knew this wasn’t going to go well when he tells Dean that his little brother is also a little as well.   
Taking long breath, Castiel bravely went up the stairs. 

Walking into the nursery, Castiel walked up to the crib. Smiling down at his boy, Castiel gently stroked the back of his fingers along Dean’s warm check.

“Dean..Baby, it’s time to wake up.” 

Leaning into Castiel’s hand, Dean slowly started to wake. “Dada..”

“Hey my Bumblebee, did you have a good nap?” Picking his boy up, Castiel checked Dean’s diaper to find it still dry. Sitting down in the rocking chair, they sat quietly letting Dean wake more. 

“Are you awake now baby.” 

Looking up confused, Dean snuggled into his Daddy’s chest. He didn’t realise he had fallen asleep.

“Dada?”

“My sleepy baby.” Cas said, kissing Dean’s forehead. “Dean, Daddy has some very important new to talk to you about.”   
Dean frowned. His Daddy was looking at him very seriously, he wasn’t sure he was going to like this news. 

“Baby, while you were asleep, Uncle Gabriel called.” 

“Gabe?” Dean interrupted, he had been wanting to see his uncle, he really wanted to thank him for saving him.

“Gabe really wanted to come see you, but something happened last night after he brought you home.” Feeling his nerves coming on, Castiel bit at his lip. “Dean, Gabriel went back to that hospital. When he went to get you he found out that your little brother Sam was there.” 

Soon as he said Sam’s name Castiel could have sworn Dean had stopped breathing. The colour from his baby’s face had completely drained. “Dean honey, Sam is a little.” 

Dean silently took in what his Daddy said. What did he mean Sam was there? He couldn’t have been there. Sam wasn’t a little, Sam was with John wasn’t he? That’s where he was meant to be. Sam was only fifteen, John was meant to be looking after him. 

The last time he saw Sam he was ten years old. He went by the house to check on his little brother, but it didn’t end well because John spotted him and kick the shit out of him for trying to see Sam. When he tried again a year later he found that they had moved away.

But if Sam wasn’t with John like Daddy said, that means his baby brother was in that hell hole. Alone!

“Sam!!” Dean yelled trying to sit up, he needed to get to his little brother.

“Wow, Dean calm it’s okay.” Castiel said, trying to hold Dean tightly. 

How can Daddy say it was okay? John had abandoned his little brother, he had to go get him, he couldn’t leave him. But he couldn’t, his body didn’t work like it use to, he was stuck.

“No, Dada. Sam.” Tears ran down his cheeks. He needed Daddy to help! “Please...” 

Seeing his boy so worked up Castiel hugged his baby close. He knew what Dean wanted, he wanted to go save Sam. Even after being away from his brother for so long Dean still wanted to protect his little brother. He was sure if he was in Dean’s shoes he would be the same.

“Dean, listen to me.” Cupping Dean’s face in his hands, he waited to see Dean’s green eyes looking at him. “Baby, Sam is safe. Gabriel went back with Michael late night and he took Sam home with him.”

Sam was with Gabriel? Dean felt a calm feeling in his heart hit his chest. His Sam was safe. 

“Gabe..Sam?” 

“Yeah honey, your Uncle Gabriel has adopted Sam as his little, he didn’t want to leave him in that hospital.”

“Sam Little?” Dean asked, still confused. Sam as never a little before. 

“Yes Sam is a Little now. John tried to sell him to the AB Program a few years ago and left him there, so the program kept him.”

Nodding, Dean sighed heavily. This was a lot to take in, he couldn’t believe what had happened to Sam. How could John do that to him? If only he had known, he could have done something. 

“Don’t do that baby,” hearing his Daddy, Dean looked at him with sad puppy eyes. “Do not blame yourself for this. You didn’t know, this was all John.” 

“He...my...”Dean choked back his tears. He was suppose to be Sam’s big brother and he wasn’t there to protect him. 

“I know, but it’s not your fault,” Castiel said as he stroked Dean’s face. “I know you would have done something if you had known, but you were going through a hard time yourself.”   
Seeing Dean scoff Castiel knew his baby was thinking it was no excuse. 

“Anyway, while I was talking to Gabriel he said that Sam really wants to see you, would you like that?” 

“Yes...lease,” Nodding frantically, he didn’t just want to see Sam, he needed to.

“Okay baby.” 

Baby! Wait, he was a baby, Sam couldn’t see him like this! What would he think seeing his big brother treated like a baby. He needed to normal again before he sees his brother. 

“No...baby.” he said, hoping Daddy understood. 

“What do you mean Deany?” Castiel asked looking confused. 

“Me..no..baby.” Dean said.

Frowning Castiel knew what Dean meant. Dean didn’t want to be a baby anymore. “Dean, you don’t want to be my baby?” he asked, sounding heartbroken.

Seeing his Daddy’s face, Dean felt his heart sink. He didn’t mean to hurt Daddy’s feelings, but he needed to be big for Sam. 

“I..big..Sam..” Dean tried, hoping Daddy didn’t get even more upset. 

“Deany, you don’t need to be big, Sam knows you’re a little,” Castiel told him, understanding what Dean meant. “He’s looking forward to playing with you.” 

Castiel watched as Dean thought it through, he could tell his baby was fighting with himself. 

“Dean, you don’t need to stop being my baby, Sam won’t care that you’re a little.” 

Sighing Dean nodded. If Daddy said it was okay, then he’d stay as he is for now. And if he was being truthful with himself, he didn’t want to stop being Castiel’s baby. Castiel has been the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

“Orry..Dad.ie.” 

“Oh Deany, you don’t need to be sorry. I understand. You want to be big for Sam, but you don’t need to be. He has Gabriel as his new Daddy, also now he’ll have you and me.” 

Dean smiled, he really did have the best family. Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s belly, Dean rubbed his face into his Daddy’s shirt. “Love...ou.” 

“I love you too baby,” Castiel whispered, hugging his boy. He was just so glad Dean still wanted to be his baby, he didn’t know what he would have done.

“Okay baby, shall we go call Gabriel? He being waiting for us to call.” Standing up with Dean in his arms, Castiel made his way towards the door. 

Looking back into his room Dean noticed a blue puppy stuffy sitting on a shelf. “Dada?” he asked, making grabby hand towards the toy. 

Following Deans hand, Castiel picked up the toy and handed it to his boy. “There you go baby, did you want to play with the puppy?”

Dean shook his head, “Sammy,” he mumbled, rubbing the soft plush, he didn’t want it for him. 

“Aww baby, I think your brother will love it.” Castiel smiled as they headed down the stairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ambersagen for editing for me your awesome :-) x

Sam thought he was going to be sick. He was feeling so nervous to the point that he could feel his whole body shake. He just couldn’t believe it, he was going to see Dean. After so long he was finally going to be back with his big brother.

Sitting in his carseat in the back of his new Daddy’s car, he watched the world go by, excited as they headed to Dean’s house. 

After Sam’s nap, Daddy had got a phone call from his brother. Dean’s Daddy, Castiel, had said it was okay to come over. 

“Are you excited Baby?” Gabriel asked, looking back at his boy. 

“Yeah Daddy,” said Sam, smiling at his Daddy. He just hoped Dean was going to be happy to see him as much as he was. His Daddy kept telling him that Dean didn’t hate him, but a small part of him just couldn’t shake the feeling. 

“We’re nearly there Bud.”

Smiling, Gabriel could tell Sam was nervous. His baby had been silent since he woke from his nap. When Castiel called saying it was okay to come over, he was so happy. He was fearful that Castiel would say no, he didn’t know what he would have done with a very upset little boy. 

“Are you sure it’s wise for me to come along Gabriel?” 

Coming out of his thoughts, Gabriel rolled his eyes at the same question his older brother kept asking. “For the last time, Yes. It’s fine, you’re a part of this family, so you’re coming,” he said sternly. This was making him feel really odd, having to be serious with his normally up tight big brother. “Plus, Sam wants you to come, right Sammy?” 

“Yeah Uncle Mickey, you family too,” Sam said, copying his Daddy. 

Giving a weak smile, Michael tried to relax as he drove to Castiel’s. He just hoped that his little brother felt the same.

“Uncle Mickey?” 

“Yes Samuel?” said Michael when he heard his nephew. 

“Uncle Castiel nice?” Sam whispered shyly. He knew that Castiel was Daddy’s little brother and Dean’s Daddy, but he didn’t know anything about him. He might not be as nice as Gabriel or Michael. He might be mean and not let him see Dean after today. 

“Of course he’s nice Baba. he’s the nicest person you’ll ever meet, why do you ask?” Gabriel asked, confused at his baby’s question. 

“He no like me.” 

Both brothers looked to each other in shock. Why would Sam think such a thing?

“Sammy, Cas is going to love you,” Gabriel said, trying to sound reassuring. His little ‘nerves had clearly been making him overthink.

“Samuel, Castiel is the most loving, caring soul, he is going to love having you as his new nephew just as much as I am.”

Hearing his brother’s words, Gabriel could feel a lump in his throat. That was the most loving thing Michael has said in a very long time. It was nice to hear that his big brother truly loved being Sam’s Uncle and wasn’t just pretending. 

“Are you sure Uncle Mickey?” 

“Yes little one. I wound never lie to you.” Hearing Sam sigh happily, Michael glanced to his brother to see him smiling towards him with such trusting eyes. 

 

Pulling up onto Castiel’s drive, Sam waited quietly for his Daddy to come around the car to open the door.   
“You ready Baba?” Gabriel asked. Picking his boy up into his arms, Gabriel gently bounced his shy little boy. 

Nodding, Sam rubbed his face into Gabriel’s neck, watching anxiously from his hiding place. He held onto his Daddy as they walked up to the front door. 

Opening the door Gabriel stepped into the warm hallway. “Cassie?” 

Hearing light footsteps, Sam see a smiling dark haired man walk out of the living room. Studding him, he looked very like Michael only a little shorter. With shining blue eyes, the man looked happy to see them.

“Sammy, this is your Uncle Cassie. Can you say hi Baba?” 

Seeing the shy young boy hide into Gabriel, Castiel smiling at how cute his new nephew was. He was very pretty, just like his big brother. Noticing Sam’s long legs he could tell that he was taller than his Dean. 

“It’s so nice to meet you Sammy, Dean is super excited that you’re here,” Castiel said as he rubbed his hand along Sam’s back. 

“Dean?” Sam mumbled pecking out from his Daddy’s neck. 

“Dean’s in the living room, Sweets.” Turning away from his family, Castiel moved back into the living room. 

Following not far behind, Gabriel and Sam entered as Castiel picked up a squirming Dean into his arms. 

Soon as the brothers made eye contact, both Dean and Sam stared at each other in silence. Sam could feel his heart beating through his ears. It was Dean, his Dean. Looking his big brother up and down he didn’t know what to do. Dean was dressed in full body suit with a pacifier clipped to the neck. He looked just like the younger babies back at the hospital. 

Sam started to feel anxious, Dean was just staring at him not saying anything, maybe Dean wasn’t happy to see him. 

“Sammy!!” Dean cried suddenly, holding his arms out as he made grabby hands to his little brother. 

Moving closer Castiel and Gabriel smiled as Dean wrapped his arms around Sam neck.

Tears started to fall from Sam’s eye. Dean was hugging him, he had dreamed of this moment.

“Dean..I...” Sam tried to talk but crying took over, moving his arms around Dean, he hugged his big brother tightly. He had his Dean back. 

“I..orry..Dean..I...” 

“No...Sammy..No!” Dean said sternly tightening his hold around his brother, he didn’t want to hear his baby brother apologies, nothing was his fault. “Love..ou..” 

Crying harder Sam pushed himself into his brother. Hearing Dean was he still love him was all he needed.

Both Castiel and Gabriel watched their boys with tears in their eyes. Its couldn’t have gone any better. 

As they held their boys as they cuddled, Castiel glanced at the doorway to see Michael standing there looking sheepish. Seeing his oldest brother dressed in jeans and t-shirt Castiel smirked at how normal he looked apart from the sad pouting face. He really did look like a kicked puppy.

Without saying a word, Castiel held out his free arm to his big brother. Moving closer, Michael came up beside his youngest brother, soon as he was close enough he felt Castiel grab his t-shirt pulling him into the hug. Sighing happy Michael relaxed as he hugged his baby brother, he was so happy Castiel was okay with him. 

When Dean first saw Sam in Gabriel’s arms the first thing that came to his mind was how big Sam had gotten, he had grown so much since the last time he saw him. Dean just couldn’t believe it, he had his Sammy back, and after all these years he finally was with his brother. 

Still with his arms wrapped around Sam’s neck, Dean peeked at Gabriel to see the man smiling at him. 

“..ank..ou.” he whispered. He wanted to say so much more to the man that had done so much for him, he had given him the best Daddy and saved him from the hell hospital and now Gabriel had saved his little brother. He truly was a good man. 

“You’re welcome, munchkin. I’m going to take good care of you brother, I promise with all my heart.” Kissing his nephew’s cheek, Gabriel also placed a kiss into Sam’s hair. 

Nodding, Dean was glad to hear that Sam was safe now and will be loved like he should be.

After what felt like an hour of non-stop cuddles, Castiel decided it was time to move. Though he would have loved stay there all day, his arms were starting to hurt. 

Taking a seat on the sofa, Castiel and Gabriel sat with their boys on their laps facing each other, while Michael sat in the recliner close by.   
“I think celebrating is in order. Shall we order take out and have a little party, just the five of us?” Castiel asked, smiling at his family. 

“That would be wonderful.” said Michael, liking Castiel was involving him in it.

“I think that sound prefect, what do you think Baba?” 

Nodding Sam grinned bring his fingers to his mouth. Sucking on them he soon felt Daddy holding his paci to his lips. Taking it, he glanced to see Dean watching him, causing his cheeks to redden and he spat it back out in embarrassment. 

Quickly grabbing it before it hit the ground, Gabriel held it up to his boys lips. Turning his face away Sam shook his head. He didn’t want it if Dean thought it was weird.

“Hey Baba, why don’t you want your paci?” 

“No Daddy,” Sam whispered, he really did want it, but what would Dean think.

Dean was watching his little brother, he could tell Sam was embarrassed. He understood, but it did surprise him that Sam didn’t want him to see he was a baby. He was feeling the same, but Daddy said it was okay, they didn’t have to be embarrassed with being little around each other. He need to do something to show Sam it was okay. Feeling his belly gurgle, Dean came up with an idea. 

“Da..Da..”

“What’s up bumblebee?” 

Feeling his cheeks warm at Daddy’s nickname for him, Dean glanced to Sam to see him watching him. “..Hun..gry..” 

“Okay baby, let’s get you a bottle for now,” Castiel said as he stood up. “Gabe would you like one for Sammy?” 

“Would you like one Baba,” Gabriel asked. Sam looked from his Daddy to Dean. Seeing Dean smiling at him, he nodded. 

“Okay then, we’ll be back in a minute.”

Watching Castiel and Dean go into the kitchen, Gabriel moved Sam to be cradled in his arm. “Are you doing okay Sammy?” he asked as he rubbed his finger along Sam’s warm cheek. 

“Yeah Daddy, Dean happy?” He asked. 

“Oh Baba, he’s so happy.” Seeing his baby smile, Gabriel grinned, patted Sam’s diaper he noticed it was very wet. “Sammy, why didn’t you say you were wet?” 

Whining Sam snuggled into his Daddy’s chest, he didn’t realise he had used his diaper. “Sorry Daddy.”   
“You don’t have to be sorry Sam, that’s what diapers are for.” Standing up from the sofa, Gabriel walked towards the kitchen. 

Holding on to his Daddy, Sam looked on nervously. Why were they going into the kitchen? When they entered Sam’s eyes widened at what he saw. Swaying around the kitchen with big grins on their faces, Castiel was dancing with Dean on his hip making him giggle by blowing raspberries into his neck. 

Seeing Dean smiling, Sam was glad his big brother was so happy. He always worried about what happened to his big brother. John never told him anything about Dean, and normally it ended with him getting hurt if he asked. He had always thought the worst was happening to Dean. He never would have imagined Dean being a little like him.  
But seeing Dean happily cuddling his Daddy, Sam was just grateful Dean was safe and loved. 

“Cassie, is it okay if I use the changing table?”

Hearing his Daddy, Sam groaned, feeling his cheeks warm. Why did Daddy ask that? Now Dean will know he uses diapers.

“Of course, you don’t need to ask Gabe. I’m sure Dean’s diapers will fit Sam, so just use what’s up there,” Castiel said as he picked up the warm bottles. “I’ll leave Sam’s bottle on the table for when you come back.” 

Dean looked at his little brother, seeing his face looking very pink he could tell Sam was feeling embarrassed at Gabriel making it obvious that Sam had used his diaper. Scoffing in his head at how silly the “adults” were, Dean just gave Sam a reassuring smile to show him it didn’t bother him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he was still feeling pretty terrified at Sam seeing him like this. He knew he would have felt the same if his Daddy had done that to him, but he just knew if he acted like everything was fine and normal it would make his little brother feel more comfortable.

 

“Thanks Cas. Alright little man let’s get you cleaned up,” Gabriel smiled, heading up the stairs.

 

Waking into the living room, Castiel found Michael staring at the wall in a weird looking trance. 

“Michael, are you okay?” 

Blinking, Michael looked at his little brother with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Sorry Castiel, I was daydreaming.” 

“Didn’t think you knew how to do that,” Castiel chuckled as he placed one of the bottles down before sitting on the sofa closer to his big brother. Turning Dean to be cradled in his arms, Castiel looked up to see Michael frown looking away from them. He could tell he was still blaming himself for what happened to Dean. 

Sighing, Castiel held the bottle to his baby’s lips. He wasn’t mad at Michael, not anymore, he just really didn’t know what to say to his big brother to make it alright.

Dean watched his Daddy and his new Uncle. He could see there was something off between them. He remembered Michael, he was there when Gabriel saved him. When Gabriel gave him back to his Daddy, he remembered Castiel getting mad at the man and blaming him. But it wasn’t Michael’s fault, Gabriel said so. So why are they being weird around each other?

Sighing around his bottle, Dean decided he needed to do something. Wriggling around Dean let go of his bottle and pushed against his Daddy so he could look at Michael. 

“What’s the matter Deany?” Castiel asked. 

Humming, Dean held out his hand towards Michael. Seeing the man properly, it still made him slightly uncomfortable at how much Michael looked like his Daddy. Apart from the eyes, frown and longer legs he would have thought he was Daddy’s twin. But thankfully to Dean, Michael’s face wasn’t as soft and loving as Castiel’s. Lest that was something that was just all his Daddy’s.

Taking hold of his other nephew’s hand Michael lowered himself off the recliner to be kneeling in front of Castiel’s legs. 

“What’s wrong Dean?” Michael asked, glancing from the baby to his brother. 

Humming again, Dean pulled Michael’s hand closer to where Castiel’s hand was resting on Dean’s belly. Placing the men’s hands together Dean put his on top so they stayed in place. 

“Silly!” 

Hearing Dean mumble, both Castiel and Michael looked at each other as the baby held their hands. 

“Cas, I am so sorry for what happened...” 

“No Michael,” Castiel interrupted giving his brothers hand a squeeze, “Gabriel explained everything and once I calmed I realised it wasn’t your fault. I’m sorry for how I reacted.” 

“Cassie, you never ever need to apologise to me.” Placing his free hand onto his little brother’s cheek, Michael waited for Castiel to look at him. “I truly didn’t know what Lilith had done. If I had known she would go behind my back, I would have stopped her. I’m just so sorry you felt you had to hide from me. I’ve been a poor big brother to you. Can you ever forgive me?” 

Leaning into his brothers hand, Castiel nodded giving a weak smile. He was glad to have his oldest brother back. “I have missed you.” 

“I truly do love you and Gabriel.” Giving a weak smile, Michael placed a kiss Castiel’s head close to the angry looking bruise. Frowning at the sight of his little brother he pulled Castiel into a strong hug, causing Dean to groan under them. 

He was happy they made up but they didn’t need to squish him.

“I’m sorry Dean.” Michael grinned kissing his nephew’s forehead. 

Nodding, Dean turned back to his Daddy to see him looking a lot better. He was just glad they made up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you okay Sammy?” Gabriel asked as he taped a new diaper on. His little boy hadn’t spoke to him since they came up the stairs. Laying on the changing table Sam was looking around the room not paying any attention to the man standing over him. A part of Gabriel kept thinking he must have done something to annoy his baby, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of what it could be. 

“Baba, has Daddy done something wrong?” 

Hearing his Daddy Sam frowned when he saw the hurt look on the man’s face. “No Daddy,” he said pouting up at him. Why would Daddy ask him that? Sure, he had been embarrassed about Daddy talking about his diaper, but he was okay with that. Dean didn’t seem bothered so he knew it was fine. 

“Are you sure baby? You’ve been very quiet.” 

That was because he was busy looking around his big brothers nursery, it looked amazing compared to the horrible rooms the hospital keep him in. But the one thing he noticed was a fat stuffed bee sitting on the pillow in the crib. 

Sam had always wanted a stuffy but the caretakers wouldn’t let him have one. 

“Daddy, who that?” he asked, pointing at the bee, forgetting his Daddy’s question. 

Following his boy’s hand Gabriel spotted what Sam was looking at. “That is Rosie, she’s Dean’s bee from his Daddy,” he explained as he picked Sam up into his arms. Walking over to the crib he picked the bee up and handed it to his boy. 

Feeling the soft fur between his fingers Sam brings her body up to his face. Rubbing his cheek Sam smiled at how nice she felt. 

“Shall we bring her down for Dean, I know he’ll be happy to have her.” 

Nodding Sam hugged the bee close to him. He wished he had one to. Maybe Dean would share her with him?

Walking back into the living room, Gabriel smiled when he saw Dean cuddled up with Michael while drinking his bottle.   
Sitting down next to Castiel, Gabriel picked up the bottle. 

“Look who’s having a cuddle with his second favourite uncle?” Gabriel said, smirking when Michael glared at him. 

Glancing from his bottle Dean smiled when he sees Gabriel walking past with Sam...and Rosie? Why did Sam have his bee? 

“..osie..” 

“Sammy thought you might like to have Rosie, Deano,” Gabriel explained as he lay Sam to be cradled in his arm. Seeing Sam cuddle the bee close Gabriel wondered if he was going to give Dean his stuffy. “Sammy, can you pass Dean his bee please?” 

Holding the bee tightly, Sam shook his head, glancing at his brother with big puppy eyes. He was enjoying cuddling with the soft bee. 

“No Daddy.” 

Dean watched as Sam held onto his Rosie, it was nice to see that his little brother liking his bee but Rosie was his, Sammy can’t have her, she was his best friend. “Ro...” he mumbled making grabby hands towards his toy. 

“Sammy, please give Dean his bee now,” Gabriel said sternly. 

Letting out a loud whimper Sam pouted as he slowly placed the stuffy to Castiel. 

“Thank you Sammy,” Castiel smiled handing Dean Rosie, seeing his baby smile behind his bottle, Castiel looked back at his nephew to see tears run down his cheeks. 

“Oh Sammy, why so sad?” Plucking the boy out of his brothers arms, Castiel cuddled the sad Little close. His new nephew was so cute, it hurt to see him so sad. 

“Bee..” Sam groaned into his Uncles chest. He just wanted to hold Dean’s bee for a little longer, why couldn’t Dean let him?

“Oh, you liked Rosie hmm?” Feeling a small nod, Castiel smiled towards Gabriel who grinned shaking his head. This was clearly the quietest fight over a toy they had ever see. When he and Gabriel were little they use to scream at each other over whatever toys the other had, not caring who’s feeling were hurt. But watching Sam and Dean it was clear they were trying not to upset each other. 

Huffing back a quiet laugh Castiel snuggled the sad little boy close, he knew what would cheer him up. 

“Deany, would it be okay to give Sammy your present for him?” 

Hearing his Uncles say present Sam looked up from the man’s chest towards Dean. 

“Yeah..Dada...” Dean smiled pushing away his bottle. Trying to sit up, Dean whined when Michael sat him more comfortably on his lap. He needed to get his gift for Sam. “Dada..” he moaned, making grabby hands towards the stuffed dog sitting next to Gabriel. 

Standing up, Gabriel picked Dean up into his arms to have him sitting with them on the sofa. 

Picking the soft blue dog up, Dean turned back to his little brother with a big smile on his face. “Sammy...” 

Letting out a happy squeal, Sam took the dog from his brother. Feeling the soft fur Sam smiled to his brother. This was specially from Dean! It was the best gift in the world. 

“Wow Sammy! What have you got there?” Gabriel asked, smiling down at his happy boy. 

“Doggy..Daddy!” Sam said, holding it up towards his Daddy. 

“That’s awesome Baba, what do you say to your brother?” 

Crushing the dog into his cheek Sam grinned, “Thank you De.” 

Hearing Sam, Dean felt his heart swell with joy. He hadn’t heard Sam call him De in a long time. Holding out his arms, he made grabby hands towards his little brother. “Sammy.” 

Clamming off of Castiel lap Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He had the best big brother in the whole world.

“Sammy, why don’t you and Uncle Mickey go and get the present you got for Deany?” 

“Yeah Daddy.” Smiling towards his Daddy, Sam leaned up towards Michael, “Come Unc Mickey.” Grabbing at Michael’s hands Sam tugged until his Uncle stood up. 

“Okay..Okay I’m coming,” Michael smiled letting the boy pull him along. 

Once they were out of earshot Gabriel tapped on his brothers shoulder. “Everything okay now?” 

Nodding, Castiel smiled down at his little boy. “Yeah we’re all fine now, Dean told us off. Said we were being silly, didn’t you baby?” 

“Silly,” Dean mumbled looking up at Gabriel. 

“Well I’m glad you were there to sort them out, Munchkin.” Gabe said, kissing his nephew’s cheek. 

Giggling Dean noticed Sam and Michael walk back in holding a large box. 

“Its for you De!” Sam yelled, pulling the box from Michael’s hand Sam stumbled dropping the box at his Daddy’s feet. 

“Sammy!” Handing Dean over to Castiel, Gabriel stood to pick up his fallen baby. “You need to be more careful.” 

“Sorry Daddy.” Sam said, wiggling out of Gabriel’s hold. Picking the box up again he drag it closer to Castiel so Dean could see, “Look De, it a race track.” 

Looking down at the box Dean smiled clapping his hands, it was awesome and it was from his Sammy. 

Placing Dean down onto the floor, Castiel smiled as he watched his boy tried to get closer to Sam. Seeing Dean struggling he lifted Dean back up and sat on the floor with him on his lap. “Wow Sammy, that looks like a fun race track. You are very kind to get that for your brother.”

Beaming at the prease, Sam moved to sit next to his Uncle and brother. “Can we play now.” 

Before Castiel could answer Gabriel combed his hand through Sam’s long hair, “Not right now Baba, it’s nearly time for dinner and you still need to drink your bottle Uncle Cas made you.” 

Frowning at his Daddy, Sam started to rip at the cardboard, he wanted to show Dean his new track now. 

“Sam.” Glaring back Sam saw his Daddy giving him a warning look, but he didn’t care, he wanted to play with Dean. Daddy was just being mean. Sticking his tongue out he turned away smiling at Dean, ignoring Gabriel. “We play De,” he said pulling at the tape on the box. 

Gabriel felt his heart sink, he couldn’t believe Sam just did that. Looking to his brothers he could see they were just as surprised. He really didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to tell Sam off. He didn’t want his baby to hate him after only one day, but if he didn’t Sam wouldn’t learn how he was behaving was very rude.

“No Sammy.” 

Coming out of his thoughts, Gabriel looked down at the boys in shock when he heard Dean. It was Dean telling Sam off. The boy looked mad towards his little brother, before glancing up toward Gabriel giving him a look like he was saying sorry for Sam. 

Dean wasn’t happy with how Sam was acting. The Sam he remembered wasn’t ever rude like that. Sam was always polite and kind. Even with a father like John, Sam knew his manners, mainly because Dean made sure he did. He knew their Mom would be ashamed if her boys were rude towards people. 

Sighing, Dean watched as Sam’s face fell. He didn’t want Sam upset with him, but he wasn’t going to let him get away with being a little monster. 

“Why De?” Sam asked. He couldn’t understand, why was Dean mad at him? He wanted to make his big brother happy. But his gift wasn’t working.   
“..Say..orry...o..Gabe,” Dean said, using his eyes to point to the man sitting behind his little brother. 

Turning back to look at his Daddy, Sam felt his stomach drop. His Daddy looked like he was almost going to cry. He didn’t mean to upset his Daddy so badly, he just wanted to play, not make his Daddy cry. 

Feeling his own tears forming Sam stood up running towards his Daddy. 

“Da...ddie..orry...I..I..sorry..no cry please.” Wailing into the man’s shoulder, he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. 

“Oh Sammy, shh, it’s okay. Thank you for apologising,” Gabriel said, pulling his boy onto his lap. “I know you just want to play with Dean, but Daddy said no and sticking your tongue out at me was very rude.” 

“Sorry Daddy,” Sam hiccuped into Gabriel’s neck, he really was, he didn’t like Dean and Daddy being upset with him.

“All’s forgiven Baba.” Kissing Sam’s forehead, Gabriel moved his baby to lay in his arms. Seeing his little boy’s sad, puffy eyes looking up at him, he smiled softly, hating seeing his baby upset. Picking up the bottle, he held it to Sam’s pouting lips. “Here baby, this will make you feel better.” 

Opening his mouth Sam sucked on the nipple. He closed his eyes, and cuddled closer to his Daddy. 

Castiel and Dean smiled to each other as they watched their brothers, they really did look so cute together. 

“You okay baby?” Castiel asked as he cuddled his baby, breathing in Dean’s babyish scent. 

Nodding, Dean snuggled into his Daddy. He was just glad Sam and Gabriel were okay. 

\---

After Sam finished his bottle, Gabriel sat his boy down with Castiel to go order takeaway for their dinner. Leaning into Castiel’s side Sam cuddled his puppy to his cheek, looking at his brother with watery eyes.

Dean pouted towards his brother, he was happy his Sammy wasn’t crying anymore, but seeing big sad hazily eyes looking at him made him feel so guilty for telling his little brother off. He hadn’t seen Sam in forever and he’s been mean to him already. 

Feeling tears in his eyes Dean held up his hand, touching the top of Sam’s head, Dean combed his fingers through Sam’s soft brown hair. “Sammy...orry..” 

Scrunching his brows, Sam frowned. Why was Dean saying sorry? Dean was right, he was being mean towards his Daddy. “No De..De right I sorry.” 

“No,” Dean responded, holding his other arm out he tried to sit up so he could get closer to his brother. 

Castiel watched both boys cuddled against him, seeing tears running down the boys cheeks, he knew he needed to do something to make it right between them.   
Feeling an idea come to his mind, Castiel glance to Michael, “Mic, could you grab one of big blankets from the nursery please?”

Raising an eyebrow Michael nodded before heading up the stairs doing as he was asked. 

Turning his attention back to the boys, Castiel rubbed his hand across Dean’s belly making Dean glance up at him. “Baby, can you let go of Sammy’s hair for a moment? Daddy needs to stand up for a second.” 

Soon as Dean did as he was asked, Castiel got to his feet. Holding Dean close to his chest, he turned towards his nephew. “Sammy, could you do something very important for me?” 

Not knowing what it could be, Sam nodded eagerly. 

“Could you cuddle with Dean for me while I go help your Daddy?” 

“Yeah Unc Cas,” Sam smiled, making grabby hands for his brother. He would happily cuddle with his brother. 

“Okay Sweets, come sit on the recliner for me, I’m going to put Dean next to you.” 

Moving quickly to his new spot Sam looked up to his Uncle and held up his arms. 

“Now stay as still as you can Sammy,” leaning down Castiel gentle lay Dean down on next to Sam. 

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s back, Sam pulled Dean’s head under his chin causing Dean to wrap his arm around Sam’s stomach. 

Smiling down at the boy’s Castiel watched them for a moment as they cuddle in close to one another. Seeing the boys smiling he knew that this was what the boys really needed. Seeing Michael walk back in with the blanket, Castiel took it and lay it around the boys. Leaning over he kissed both on the forehead. “We’ll just be in the kitchen my angels, call if you need anything okay.” 

When the boys nodded lazily Castiel smiled, once he knew they were all comfortable, he turned on the TV putting on a Disney movie. 

Snuggling into Sam’s body, Dean closed his eyes breathing in the sent of his little brother, this has truly been the best day of his life, he had his Sammy back and there was no way he was letting him go ever again.


End file.
